Adventure to the Soul Society
by Itachislayer31
Summary: See Profile for pairings. R&R please. This Story kinda died off in my mind and heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The only characters I do own are Fire Tempest, Eightfold Tiger, Haze, Butterfly of Mystery, Spear, Eightfold Winter, Phantom of Binding, and Leaf of Judgment. The zanpakuto will be later mentioned in their Japanese names. Sorry this is so short but this is my first fan fiction.**

Chapter 1: No ones Home!

"Later George see ya tomorrow", I said.

"Later Justin", George said.

I started my walk home. On the way I decided to stop at the book store cause I heard they just got some manga in. When I went to the manga section there was only one book left so I took it.

"Your not gonna want to buy that book", the man behind the counter said.

"Why not?", I asked.

" Cause someone always disappears after reading it".

"So, I want it anyway".

"Suit yourself", he said and rang up the book.

After leaving the store I went straight home so I could read the book. When I got home no one was there. _It is such a good thing I brought my key_, I thought. I went in and laid on my bed. A few hours later I went to get something to eat from the kitchen and noticed it was dark and no one was home still. I called a couple of my Grandma's friends and they didn't know where she was. So I called some of my brother's friends and he happened to be at his girlfriend's house. A little while later he came home. I showed him the new book that I got.

"Can I read it", John asked.

"Nope, but I'll start over and read it out loud", I responded.

" Sweet".

I started the book over and started reading out loud. I read four chapters before he fell asleep. Not to long after I fell asleep myself after reading what it said on the back of the book out loud.

"To ye who hath read this book: If ye hath read this like normal ye and thee closest friends shall wake up in an unknown place". _Very weird_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

When I woke up in the morning, I was in a familiar but unfamiliar place. _Could it be that this is?....nah would never happen_, I thought.

"Hey Justin!!", a voice shouted behind me. "You got brought here too?"

I turned around and saw Luke running up. "Yeah I guess so", I called back, " So where do you think we are?"

"From what I've seen so far we're in the Soul Society... I think"

"Thats what I thought too."

Surveying the area we headed out and saw what looked like the home of Kūkaku Shiba. As we got closer we noticed a few Shinigami coming in our direction. We continued walking towards them and thought nothing of it. As we neared them they began to look familiar. We walked a little longer and we past the group who payed no attention to us what so ever.

"Well I guess we are in the Soul Society then". Luke said.

"Yeah sure looks like it", I said.

We walked past the house we saw before and walked into the forest. We looked around but didn't see anything of interest, so we just continued. After a few minutes of silence Luke spoke up.

" So who's your favorite Bleach character?"

"Um.... Lets see Rukia is cool. But Yoruichi is much cooler. So I'll have to say Yoruichi", I replied.

" What about me?", a voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing right behind us.

"Um..we were just talking about which character from the anime Bleach I liked better", I said with a look of awe on my face. _I can't believe it_, I thought, _I'm really seeing Yoruichi in person_.

"Anime?"

"It's a type of show. Um... your Yoruichi, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was telling my friend that you were my favorite character."

"Why would I be your favorite?" Yoruichi asked.

"Um... I don't know...your fighting style and your abilities", I replied. Then I murmured, "_That and your beauty_".

"What".

"Nothing".

"I thought I heard him from over here, come on", a voice shouted from our left.

"John is that you?", I called.

"Yeah, I got Andrew with me".

I turned back around and Yoruichi was gone. _I guess she was in a hurry_, I said to myself.

"Hey Andrew did you wake up here too?", I asked turning to Andrew.

"Yeah. You know I think I saw Steven but I'm not quite sure." He replied.

" Well lets go find out. Which way?"

"That way...lets go".

"Hey! Wait up!", I yelled as he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I know I said I was going to use the Japanese for the names of the zanpakuto. I changed my mind (actually I didn't want to take the time and get them translated). Once again I don't own Bleach. And as a heads up Leaf of Judgment may be changed to something else just not quite sure yet. Hope you peoples like the story so far and when you get the chance please R&R. Thanks.**

Chapter 3: The Awakening of the beast

I ran off after Andrew hoping that he didn't get to far. Not knowing what I did, at the time, I flash stepped and stopped right next to him.

"Hey get down", he whispered.

"Why what's going on?" I whispered back.

"I don't know but when I saw Steven last he was sitting where that big crater is".

"Hmm....hey wait I know what's going on", I said, "Watch".

"What's going on?", he asked.

"That's hard to explain...if this is what I think it is then there may be a fight going on down there", I replied.

"Hey look!"

"Yep I was right we better get out of here if we want to stay alive, Come on", I said. After walking for a few minutes we saw someone running towards where we had just came from. "Hey Andrew look I think that maybe Uryu".

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't you remember? The Quincy".

"Oh, right".

Uryu ran passed us without paying any attention to us at all. So we kept walking to go and find Steven. We walked for another half hour and we saw Steven leaning up against a tree a few yards away.

"Hey Steven!!" I called out and he turned and started walking towards us.

We picked up the pace and we stopped half way from Steven and I told Andrew to keep on going and I would meet up with them later. I turned to my left and then since I thought I saw someone in the forest watching me I ran towards them and they disappeared. When I got to where they were I saw footprints that ended at the spot where I was standing. _Could it be that someone thinks I'm helping the Bount?_, I thought. I decided to follow the footprints to see where they came from.

I didn't get very far because behind the bushes where the footprints 'started' there was only one set of prints.

_Let's think about this logically_, a voice in my head declared, _is it Shinigami or Bount? We don't know. So let's not jump to any conclusions._

"What the..." I caught myself thinking out loud.

"So it's true then", I heard from behind me.

I turned and once again saw Yoruichi. This time she had an inquisitive look on her face.

"But", she continued, "Who will you side with?"

"If this is the time I think it is why would I side with the Bount?" I asked her, "Why would I side with someone who wants to tear apart the Soul Society! If I had the means to stop them I would at least help stop them!"

"You don't have to get so angry about it. It was just a question", she said and turned to leave.

"Wait, Yoruichi, I'm sorry I just get a bit jumpy when my character is being questioned, even if it is an innocent question".

"Sounds like someone I know. What about your friends you should go back and find them before they get worried", she said. "Oh, and don't worry I can teach you if you want to really fight and help save Seireitei".

"Would you really? Just me or all of us?"

"All of you if you want to help. So many Shinigami have already been lost".

"Thanks, Yoruichi. I'm gonna head back towards my friends. See you later. Oh, will you be at Kūkaku's place?"

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"Cause I know where it is. See you around".

"Yeah, see you around" Yoruichi called after me as I ran off.

When I returned to where I had left the main group of my friends there was a good sized group had gathered. Almost all of my friends were there. Luke, two Andrews, Jacob, John (my brother), Steven, Donald, and Joseph.

"Hey guys" I called out as I ran towards the group.

"Hey" everyone said as I stopped in the center of the group.

"I know where we are now for sure" I told Luke. I then addressed the entire group saying, "I bet all of you are wondering where we are. Welcome to the Soul Society! I've found us a place to stay hopefully. We will also be starting, if you want, a training session with a woman named Yoruichi Shihōin. I'm gonna suggest that if you want to be able get home eventually, you'll want to survive. Since Yoruichi is someone that I can trust I'm gonna take that training offer and learn to control whatever I've been hearing for the past twenty minutes".

"You been hearing things for the past twenty minutes and didn't tell us" Andrew bursts out.

" I wasn't with you twenty minutes ago I was following someone remember?"

"Oh, yeah your right".

"Yeah". Turning to Luke I said, "Do you remember that house we passed on the way to this spot?"

" Um...Yeah I do" Luke replied.

"We're gonna head over that way and wait for Yoruichi. Alright everyone follow me".

Everyone got up and followed me to the home of Kūkaku Shiba. We walked up to the bridge as Yoruichi was walking off. Since it didn't look like she noticed us I called out to her. When she heard me she flashed stepped to my side and placed her hand over my mouth.

"Kūkaku doesn't really know your coming yet. I'll really hadn't had the time to tell her quite yet. Could you wait here while I talk to her about you staying here?" She whispered to me.

"Yeah, sure no problem" I replied.

Yoruichi went back to the house and about ten minutes later cam back and told us to follow her in. We all followed her down into Kūkaku's home and we all were told to sit and wait while Yoruichi went to get Kūkaku from the other room. John got a little antsy cause he can't sit still for too long. I tried to get him to sit still but the effort put into making him sit was starting to get annoying. Eventually he settled back down. Kūkaku walked in followed by Yoruichi.

"So these are the people you were talking about, Yoruichi?" Kūkaku asked.

"Yeah, The one with the glasses in the front is probably the most sensitive. He sensed me following him and investigated. There is some Shinigami that have started noticing a new reiatsu and have been trying to find its source but every time the reiatsu appears it disappears just as suddenly. Some have begun to think that its another Bount at this point there is only about three Bount left and this group just arrived" Yoruichi replied.

"Hm... its seems to me that he like Ichigo could be a valuable asset for the Soul Society".

"I was planning on giving them the same training that I gave Ichigo but at this point there isn't much time".

"Have you tried to force the zanpakuto out?"

"Since I've been here I have" I butted in. "If it helps any I'll do whatever it takes to get my zanpakuto. No matter how long it takes".

"I figured you would but some of the ways to get a zanpakuto forced out are dangerous" Yoruichi told me.

"Who cares just start with the same training Ichigo had, I just don't care right now. The voice I keep hearing keeps getting stronger and stronger".

_Of course I'm getting stronger. Your in the Soul Society and until you can stop me from getting stronger I'll continue to grow stronger_.

"Justin are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine", I replied, "But now I have the sinking feeling that something is going to happen whether I learn to release my zanpakuto or not". _I fear that I may become a hollow if I don't gain those powers_, I thought as I looked off into space.

"Kūkaku can I speak to you in another room?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah"

Yoruichi and Kūkaku walked into the hallway.

"Kūkaku, I think that if we don't help him learn while he's here when he returns to the World of the Living he may become a Hollow. At least before he goes back he'll have a zanpakuto to making him a Shinigami before he becomes a Hollow the problem is will his zanpakuto be able to curb the Hollow inside".

"Hm...yeah we need to help him", Kūkaku replied as a crash came from inside the room where we were, "What was that?"

Kūkaku and Yoruichi ran in and saw a few Shinigami surrounding me and that I had already, with the help of Luke and Steven, knocked out a few.

"Is that..." Kūkaku began.

"No it's not", I interrupted her, "But it almost is there, looks like I won't be needing much training".

"Can you be sure?", Yoruichi asked.

"Only one way to find out", I said grabbing the zanpakuto, "Butcher, Fire Tempest!"

As I declared this the blade turned into a boomerang of flame and a flame appeared next to me that formed the shape of a scorpion. As the scorpion formed, a mask began to form on my face over my right eye.

_If you can't perform shikai without me appearing afterward, then you truly are pathetic_, The voice in my head taunted me.

I reached up a felt the mask and tore it of before it could finish forming.

"You only get part of the credit", I muttered, "It won't be that easy". _Why can't I do this alone_, I thought, _Ichigo did. Damn it_!

I lifted my zanpakuto to defend myself and I froze. _Why can't I move?_ I thought and then blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again I don't own **_**Bleach**_**. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. Also this chapter is not just written by me I had some outside help in developing the dialog for the second part of the chapter. Rating changed to M for a more intense language set and a later relationship between *spoiler* between Yoruichi and Justin (an OC, duh) and other possible relationships between some of the other OC that I have placed in the story and characters actually from **_**Bleach**_** *end spoiler*.**

Chapter 4: What A Fool

When I woke up I was laying towards the side of the room. As I sat up Yoruichi came over to me and told me to lie down.

"How long was I out? What happened?", I asked.

"Well you've been out for a good thirteen hours and you pushed yourself to far and released your shikai when you weren't ready", Yoruichi replied, "Lay down and get some sleep after a while I'm going to take you into Seireitei. You need medical attention that we can't give you here".

"Fine, how long?"

"About three maybe four hours I'll leave you with the fourth division so they can help you".

"Okay. I guess I should rest then".

A few hours later Yoruichi woke me up and we started to leave for Seireitei. As we started to head into the forest. Luke and my friends ran up to us.

"Let us go with you" Luke said.

"Look its dangerous and I don't want anyone else to get hurt", I said.

"Yeah but the rest of Seireitei will be busy dealing with the Bount problem".

"He's right but without a zanpakuto he won't be able to do much", Yoruichi whispered to me.

"Screw this I'm going whether you like it or not", Luke said as he turned around revealing his zanpakuto.

"I think he may just be a great help if he doesn't push himself like I did", I whispered to Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I guess we should keep the group together", she replied.

"Yeah, we should".

We let Luke and the others come to Seireitei with us to get me to get healing from the Shinigami in the Fourth Division. When we got to the Fourth Division Headquarters we were met by Captain Unohana who already knew the situation that I was in thanks to a brief talk with Yoruichi while I was asleep so she would be ready for my arrival. As we were walking into the building I felt a strong reiatsu.

"Yoruichi is that Ichigo?" I asked.

"No its not. It feels like a Bount reiatsu", she replied.

"Ah, just making sure there is a lot I have to learn in that area".

Before I stepped into the building the ground exploded behind me creating a gap between me and the rest of my friends.

_What are you going to do know?_

"Shut up", I muttered, Its time you had some fun".

_Really? How long?_

"Five minutes".

As soon as I finished saying minutes my hollow mask had formed and I went off looking for the person who separated my friends and I. _If we end up fighting someone then I want to fight using shikai without you_.

_Fine_, my Hollow replied, _Just don't die_.

"You won't let me anyways", I muttered to my Hollow.

_You got a point_.

"The only reason I know that is cause I can already read your thoughts. I was planning on going to find the Vaizard after this but I probably wont need to".

_You know I have seen your bankai it will make you equal with me_, he muttered, _Learn bankai and then I will give you full reign over my powers_.

"I knew you would say that. Thats why Fire Tempest has already given me her name".

_Your zanpakuto is a she!?!_

"Yep I'm surprised you haven't seen her".

With that my hollow fell silent. We ended up just going back to the Fourth Division where the mask disappeared. I walked into the building and Luke was waiting for me.

"Hey Justin, where'd you go?", He asked.

"Nowhere just went looking for someone and didn't find them so I came back", I replied.

"Ah well you kinda are gonna have to wait for that healing".

" No I'm not. I don't need it".

"What?"

"Well lets see my Inner Hollow healed me when I released the mask earlier".

"Your Hollow!"

"Yeah contrary to what I thought I can actually get along with him".

"Did anyone see it?"

"I don't think so. We were careful enough not to draw any attention. Also I would like to keep this between us".

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I won't tell anyone".

"Tell anyone what", Yoruichi asked as she walked in.

"Nothing really", I replied and quickly looked down.

When I looked away Yoruichi must have noticed because she didn't press the issue any further. We followed Yoruichi to the office of Captain Retsu Unohana, where she began to explain the how and why I got my injuries.

"He looks fine to me. There don't appear to be any major wounds", Captain Unohana said, "Have trained him at all yet?"

"No I haven't", Yoruichi replied, "He hasn't had any training that I know of and we're the only ones besides Kukaku that knows about him. Well, so do the Bount. He was attacked by some Shinigami that were acting strange and after he knocked them out they returned to normal".

"Interesting, very interesting could there be a possibility of having knowledge of high level and forbidden kidou?", Unohana asked.

"Yeah", I replied before Yoruichi could say anything, "there is. Since I've been here I've been able to do stuff that I couldn't do before. And before you ask I don't want to talk about it. At least I don't want to right now".

Yoruichi looked puzzled and shook her head. I who before anyone else felt a strange reiatsu walked to the window. Before I knew it I was muttering to myself.

"I don't have much more time before this all goes to Hell".

"What did you say?", Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud", I replied, "I tend to do that sometimes".

"Yeah he does and sometimes it's really funny", Luke said.

As I stood by the window watching the sky the reiatsu that I had felt began to disappear. My Hollow began to laugh and told me that the reiatsu that I felt would make a good opponent for him.

_Sure it would_, I thought, _You just want to see how long you can get me to let you use my body_.

_No really I want to fight that person. Whether you use the mask or not_, my Hollow retorted.

_Oh leave him alone and don't be such an asshole_, a female voice chimed in, _He's right you know you stupid Hollow_. As I turned around she said; _I only appear like this in your Inner World._

When I turned around I saw a flame that had formed the shape of a human female. Surprised, it took me a few seconds to figure out who it was.

_So how many different shapes do you have_, I asked her.

_Three but I only will use two of them when I manifest my self outside your body_.

_I think that I should stop staring off into space now people might start to get a bit worried_.

_Yeah we'll just wait here until you decide to fight again and use me first not him_.

_You got it_, I replied and shook my head.

When I finally saw the sky that I had started to look at it was already dark.

"Holy shit, how long was I staring off for?" I asked myself out loud.

"About three hours", Luke said, "I've been sitting here waiting for you to snap out of the nice little trance you were in".

"Damn, really?"

"Yeah".

After looking around I asked; "Where did everyone go?"

"Um… I only remember that Yoruichi said she was going to go and look for Ichigo. But that's all I remember".

"Alright so if we find Ichigo we might find Yoruichi".

Luke and I left Division Four without letting anyone know because they would probably try to stop us. We searched for hours until we were to tired go any further. When we sat to rest we both fell asleep.

"Justin….." someone whispered in my ear.

I didn't open my eyes but I rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Geez, your not very cute when you have something on your mind and its bothering you when your asleep".

"Shit, five more minutes Yoruichi".

"Five more minutes, my ass, get up now", she said and kicked me.

"Don't kick me", I said and she tried to kick me again but I grabbed her leg and flipped her to the ground. "Bakudō 1: Sai. I told you not to kick me".

Yoruichi looked at my face and noticed that I was asleep the entire time and said; "Hm… good work but a low level kidou doesn't work that well on me", and she proceeded to break the restraining.

Once she had broken through my Bakudō she was pierced by the Bakudō put in place for when she broke through the first.

"Shit, when did he get strong enough to use Bakudō 61?"

Since the Bakudō had come from someone with twice the reiatsu of a Captain Yoruichi was unable to break free of the Bakudō. When I woke up I saw her there exhausted from trying to break free. I released her from the Bakudō and woke her up. When she opened her eyes she punched me in the face.

"Damn it! What the fuck was that for?!" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't give me that shit your the reason I was even on the ground in the first place!" she yelled, "Don't even try to play like you don't remember using kidou to stop me from waking you up!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to wake me up. I was fucking tired! You also don't need to bitch at me for restraining you its your fault!"

Yoruichi calmed down and remembered that she had kicked me a couple of times.

"Your right I should take it out on you but you did surprise me when you _threw_ me to the ground", she said, "and that hurt alright next time hold back some of your strength".

"Hm..did you say something?"

"Damn it, Justin your such an ass, you know that?"

"I've been told that many times".

"Did you even hear what I said?!"

"Yeah something about not using so much strength if I have to throw you again. Or something like that", I said as I remembered that I had never told her my name, "How do you know my name anyway I never remember telling you?"

"Your brother told me. He know the name of everyone in the group an noticed that you and Luke were gone".

"So he noticed huh?" Luke inquired.

"Holy shit, when did you wake up?" I asked.

"About two or three minutes before Yoruichi punched you".

_He saw the whole thing?!_ I thought, _Damn it!_

"I noticed that he was awake about a minute into the argument", Yoruichi said, "I'm surprised you didn't".

"Don't be such an ass, I was busy yelling at you for hitting me!" I yelled at her.

"You can stop yelling now", a new voice said, "I could hear you all the way over in the Tenth Division's complex".

Turning around I saw Ichigo and he didn't look very happy about something.

"So whats your point?" I asked him.

"How do you think I was able to find you?"

"Who cares?"

"You should your reiatsu flares when your pissed off. Thats how I found you", he said in a calm voice, "I'm surprised that some of the Captains didn't come looking".

"I did", a bored voice chimed in.

"As did I", said a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

I turned around a came face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya and Shunsui Kyōraku. As usual Shunsui was looking out from under his hat and Byakuya was looking at Luke and I with a look of interest on his face.

"Ugh, too many people....Later", I said and flash stepped away.

"Shit, he has a lot of reiatsu", Shunsui said with a look of surprise and pain on his face.

"That doesn't usually happen", Yoruichi said, "He must have concentrated to go farther than he normally does".

After she said this a Hell Butterfly came and informed Byakuya and Shunsui of massive damage appearing the World of the Living after a massive release of reiatsu.

"Has that kid undergone any training?" Byakuya asked.

"None what so ever", I said from behind him.

"When did you get behind me?"

"I was here the whole time. You didn't notice?"

"You would think that someone of Captain level would be able to sense when someone with my reiatsu level showed up behind them", I said as he flash stepped away from me, "Nice try". I brought my foot up and connected with his chin before he even could dodge my attack.

"Shit. Your fast but can you dodge this? Scatter, Senbonsakura."

"Um... about three seconds ago. Too bad I was hoping to save this for the Bount, but you pushed me. Bankai, Fire Tempest the Winged Scorpion!"

Surprised that I could use my bankai with no training everyone but Luke, who knew I was capable of learning bankai, took a step back to prepare for my retaliation against Byakuya.

"Lets mix this up a little bit. Protect your self!" I declared as I flew towards Byakuya who tried to use his shikai to protect himself.

I formed the full blade of my bankai and burned straight through his defense and slid my blade across his shoulder.

"Your dead", I said as I sealed my zanpakuto and a blade from his shikai cut across my face, "Nice try but only the one that you surprised me with cut me and the rest got burned away before they could touch my body".

"So even when you seal your zanpakuto your bankai's defense still remains?"

"No that is one of the shikai abilities. I'm able to use it whether I'm using my shikai or not".

"You know..." Byakuya started.

"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui!"

Everyone looked towards where I shot the spell.

"Hey you could watch where you're shooting", someone said and then walked out into the open.

"Okay so lets see. This is an interesting group. Theres Yoruichi, Shunsui, Byakuya, Ichigo, Luke, me, and now Uryū".

"Wait a minute since Uryū just got here I know you shouldn't know his name and I didn't hear any one else tell you their name. Most importantly I never told you my name, so..."

"Shut up...you really are the most annoying strawberry that I know", I interrupted Ichigo.

"You fucker what did you call me!?"

"You heard me _STRAWBERRY_!"

"Ichigo let it go lets not get worked up over one of the meanings for you name", Yoruichi said.

"But he..."

"No buts just shut the fuck up!"

Ichigo turned back to me to apologize for yelling at me but I had went and sat up against a tree and fell back asleep.

"Wow that guy really needs to get used to not sleeping all the time", Uryū said.

"He's not just sleeping he's resting for the next time he has to fight", Byakuya stated.

"Not only that but I think that kid Is protecting someone whether he'll acknowledge it or not", Shunsui input, "He looks like thats what he's fighting for".

"But who would he be fighting for?"

"Who knows".

"I have a pretty good idea", Yoruichi said as she walked over and picked me up, "I'll talk to him about it later. Right now I have to get him back to Unohana, she's taking care of him and his friends while I'm too busy to train them".

"So, when are you going to tell us his name?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, right. His name is Justin", she replied.

"And mine is Luke", Luke said so that they would know if they saw us again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will be changing how the final part of the Bount arc ends to the way I want it for the book. I can in no way say that this idea is totally mine though. Once again I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. I will only change things for the book. To show the strengths of the OC. Do not bit my head off about it because I bite back. Also If you would please review the chapter and include what you think the name of the chapter should be. I cant think of one.**

Chapter 5: ***thinks over name***

"Ah finally your awake. Took you forever, bro", I heard as I woke up.

"Hey John sup?" I asked.

"Nothing really" he said as I sat up and he saw that I was bleeding from a cut that I got that had reopened. "Here let me get that" he said and healed the wound in no time at all.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"While you were out, Captain Unohana taught me a little kidō. I am actually pretty good with healing but not much with the destructive element".

"Don't worry about that I'll make up for that because I'm good with the destructive element but not so good with the healing part".

"Perfect balance and it makes sense since we're brothers".

"Yeah it does".

After five minutes of talking Yoruichi came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Not even the Captain Commander rests that long between battles so why do you?" she asked.

"Because I like to sleep so when I rest I sleep not just to recover my reiatsu but to actually have an excuse to sleep", I replied.

"Ah, I see you're _lazy_!"

"I am not!"

"You know what lets not start this right now".

Yoruichi got up and walked to the other side of the room like she was looking for something.

"Oi, you like her don't you?" my asked me unexpectedly.

"Yeah maybe. I can't help it though she's the strong and beautiful one".

My brother smiled. "HA! I knew it!"

"Ssshh, keep it down. Keep this between us".

"Fine, I got it you can let go now".

"Just leave me be for now. I want to be alone".

"Alright see you later bro".

"Yeah later", I said as I lost my self in thought.

_You just gonna let her stand there and not say anything_?

"Shut up you stupid hollow. I don't listen to dumb asses like you".

"Oi, did you say something Justin?" Yoruichi asked from across the room.

I didn't answer her so she turned around and looked at me. What she saw was a look of grief and sorrow. She walked over to the bed and sat next to me once again.

"What's wrong? You look like something terrible just happened".

"It wasn't today but before I came here".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't not right now".

"Alright, if you ever want to talk about anything let me know".

After that she got up and started to leave the room.

"You know on second thought I will talk about it".

"Alright just make up your mind because I'm not walking back over there until you're sure".

"I'm sure".

She turned back toward me and jumped on the bed. "I'm listening".

"Alright about four months ago one of my friends died", I began, "Since she lived in Japan I wasn't even able to get to the funeral". After I had said this I began to tear up and looked down so she couldn't see. "It wasn't fair", I continued through sobs, "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I felt alone like no one was there even though they really were".

After I had finished I sat there crying. I had even forgot that I was talking to Yoruichi. Until she moved across he bed placed herself next to me and to in her arms.

"Listen, everyone feels alone at one time or another. Its natural to feel the way you did. Especially since you didn't get to say goodbye", she whispered into my ear, "Even the strongest of people loses someone and even they sometimes fall into a depression".

The words she said held the comfort I was looking for. She must have felt the need not to let go because I fell asleep in her arms.

"Goodnight Justin. Sweet dreams", she said and fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

"Luke?" a voice said.

"Yes", he said as he turned around, "Oh, hey Byakuya. What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you about Justin's abilities. Do you know anything about them other than what I fought?" Byakuya asked.

"No, not really. But then again only Justin could really tell you anything about them beyond what you saw".

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah follow me", Luke said and started down the hallway.

Byakuya followed him all the to the door of my room.

"I'd like to speak with him alone".

"Sorry I'm supposed to at least know when someone is in this room besides him and If someone is in there then I have to be there".

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend and because of Unohana. She told me too be with him whenever someone is in the same room. That's why I followed him into the woods where you first met us".

"Hm...I see, fine orders are orders".

Luke turned the handle on the door. He and Byakuya walked in and saw two figures where there should only be one. Luke reached back to grab his zanpakuto when Byakuya stopped him.

"He's fine and so is she", he stated.

"She?"

"Look", he said and pointed to the figure on the right, "Yoruichi is someone not to mess with if you wake her up".

"Yoruichi, when did she come in here?"

"She's been here since I before I left", John said as he walked into the room, "Ssh lets just leave it be for now".

"He's right Luke", Byakuya said, "Lets leave him be. I'll come back in the morning".

"Alright see you in the morning then, Byakuya", Luke said as Byakuya left.

After a few minutes of pondering why Yoruichi didn't just leave after I fell asleep, Luke left and shut the door quietly behind him.

Luke sighed and thought to himself, D_oesn't she know how that could look_? _What about Justin? Doesn't he care how it looks_?

_Who care what they think. What do _you_ think_. A voice said. _And don't question who I am either or you'll wind up worse of than he is right now. Every time he uses his hollow mask he weakens himself. Your mask will do much worse until you can control me_!

_Hmph...I already knew that you were there I was just waiting until you showed yourself_.

_Liar._

_How do you know haven't you noticed the barriers around my mind yet?_

_Barriers? There is no way that any of your barriers could stop me from getting to your mind._

_Who said that they're my barriers._

_You had someone else lace barriers without my knowledge!?!_

_Of course I did don't you remember when we were in the woods when Justin fought Byakuya he was building up his reiatsu to create a barrier strong enough to keep you away until the time was right but I guess that the barrier still wasn't strong enough then cause I'm standing here talking to you._

_Your a dumb ass. An inner hollow can be stopped like that._

_Your the dumb ass because any inner hollow can seal another._

_What!?! Your trying to tell me that his inner hollow did this?_

_I am. Now shut the hell up!_.

With that the hollow was silent. Luke turned and walked down the hallway away from my room. He sat back down where he was when Byakuya came in and fell asleep.

Back in the room:

"Ugh, it took them forever to leave I need to get his attention", A Rubiks Cube said from under the bed.

The Cube floated out from under the bed on the side where Yoruichi was laying.

"Oh, I'm so mean", it said.

The Cube thought hard and push us off the bed using telekinesis. As we fell I woke up and not three seconds later hit the floor.

"SHIT!!! What the fuck was that?" I screamed.

Yoruichi woke up and noticed we were on the floor.

"How the fuck did we et on the floor?"

"Don't ask me I just woke up".

"Oh yeah I'm bad", a voice said.

We looked up and saw the Cube floating above us.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Yoruichi.

"Don't ask me never seen it before", she replied.

"You guys act like you've never seen a mod soul before. The name is Cube", the Cube said.

"I've seen mod souls before but not like you", Yoruichi said, "I work with Kisuke Urahara".

"Who cares. You better get this kid ready to fight cause I can tell just by looking at him that he needs all the training he can get".

"Um...do I have any say in this", I interrupted.

"No, because he's right your fighting style lacks posture".

"See I told you", Cube taunted.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!!!!" I yelled.

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Luke asked as he walked in and noticed that we hadn't got up off the floor yet. "So why are you on the floor?"

"Oh yeah thats my fault", Cube said, "I can use telekinesis. I used it to push them to the floor".

"And you are?"

"Once again my name is Cube. I'm a mod soul".

"Oh yeah? Cool, but mod souls can be kinda annoying".

"You got that right", I said from the floor.

"Um...Justin?"

"Why are you still on the floor?"

"Because I'm tired!"

"That explains why your still there, but what about you Yoruichi?"

"I don't want the wound on his back to open again", she replied, "I'm trying to figure out how to move without opening it".

"Fine...whatever you wanna believe".

"Whats that supposed to mean!?! I'm not really in a good position here. My leg is right in his back".

"Exactly how did you get into that position anyway?"

"I've been asked not to talk about it".

"Uh huh fine I'll let it go...for now".

Luke helped me up back onto the bed.

"Somethings been depressing you since last night you wanna talk about it?" he asked me.

"Not really I'm fine", I replied, " do you think I could just be left alone for awhile though?"

"Alright but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask anyone".

"Fine I'll do that".

After everyone had left Yoruichi started to follow but I stopped her.

"Um...thanks for listening", I said.

"Your welcome", she replied, "If you ever need anyone to talk to don't hesitate to ask me".

"Will do. See you later, Yoruichi".

"See ya", she said and walked out of the room.

As I laid there I reflected on what Yoruichi said to me.

_Did she really mean it? Can I really go to her for stuff like that? Why would she care that much anyway I just met her a few days ago. Oh well I guess that I should just get to sleep before the sun comes back up_.

I slept for about two or three hours an intense clash of reiatsu woke me up. I looked out the window towards the area that the reiatsu came from and saw my brother running in the direction of of the battle. I jumped out the window and started to follow him. I followed him to Sokyoku Hill. When I got there I witnessed a battle between Ichigo and Kariya.

As the battle progressed Ichigo was knocked unconscious by Kariya.

"Bankai, Eightfold Tiger!" my brother yelled as he launched himself towards Kariya.

His blade pierced Kariya in the back. Kariya reached his hand back and pulled John's hand and blade out of his back then turned around.

"You fool you aren't even as strong as Ichigo and you think you can stop me?" Kariya fumed and stabbed John in the chest.

"Damn you Kariya", I yelled, "Now you fight me. Bankai, Fire Tempest the Winged Scorpion!"

"You really are stupid didn't you just see what I did to those other Shinigami?" He declared as he turned towards where he last heard my voice. "Shit, where'd he go?"

"Over here asshole!"

Meanwhile:

"Luke!" Yoruichi yelled.

"What!" he yelled back.

"Wheres Justin?"

"How should I know?" He began then noticed a flare in my reiatsu. "Shit who's he fighting now?"

"Don't know but he's protecting something close to him".

"How can you tell?"

"We had a little talk last night and he fights just about the same way Ichigo does. What he said helped me figure that out".

"What did he say?"

"I can't talk about it without his permission".

"Fine whatever", he said as he walked to the window, opened it and jumped out then flash stepped away.

Yoruichi followed Luke and they came to Sokyoku and saw me fighting Kariya. Luke had already noticed John and started running towards him.

"Thats who he's protecting", Luke said.

Yoruichi stopped next to Luke and saw John.

"Damn that a bad wound I'll go get someone from the Fourth Division".

"No time. I'll do it", Luke said and summoned only part of his strength and closed the hole in under a minute.

"You die in five minutes, Kariya", I yelled.

Luke and Yoruichi turned around interested why I had gave him a time limit. When they saw a flame forming a mask on my face. When the flame disappeared from the mask I spoke.

"Now to toy with you a little bit before you die", I said.

Yoruichi got wide eyed.

"When did he?"

"The entire time", Luke answered, "Like you he asked me not to tell anyone about our conversation".

"But..." she started.

"No that right there is why I agreed", Luke said as my reiatsu started to increase.

"So he held back when he fought Byakuya then?" someone asked from behind Luke.

"Yeah, he did, Kenpachi", Luke said without turning around.

"Oh, you know my name?" Kenpachi asked.

"Duh, I know the names of most of the captains", Luke retorted.

"Shut up and watch", Yoruichi interrupted.

"Now that my hollow is done toying with you you die, Kariya", I said, "Hey Luke you wanna finish this?"

"Sure", he replied.

"Don't go past shikai you wont need it".

"You got it", Luke said as he pulled out his zanpakuto, "Rise, Elemental Anubis!"

Four different forms of Anubis formed around Luke representing each of the four elements.

"Your dead, Kariya", Luke said as Kariya was encased in ice.

The ice began to glow with the passing of the four elements. Each element crashed into Kariya piercing him until he died.

"Effective isn't it?" I asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah effective up until a certain point", she replied.

"What happened?" John asked as he got up from the ground.

"You tried to attack Kariya after he took out Ichigo. It didn't go well", I said.

"Ah man we missed it" a voice said.

I turned towards the voice and saw Donald, Jacob, Steven, Joseph, and both Andrews.

"Yeah where you guys been?"

"We've been training", Steven said.

"Training? With who?"

"Well I trained with Kenpachi", Steven said.

"I trained with Soifon", Donald said.

"I trained with Captain Yamamoto", Jacob said, "After the second day of training I started to get the hang of fighting in Soul Society".

"And what about the rest of you?" I asked.

"We trained with Yoruichi", they all said at once.

"Don't hate me for it", Yoruichi said, "You didn't really need any training at all. You even mastered Bankai on your own".

"I couldn't hate you. Ever", I said.

"Ugh this is getting to mushy I'm outta here", Kenpachi said and left.

"Let get you guys home", Yoruichi said.

Most of us decided to go to our real homes. But Luke, John, Donald, Steven, one of the Andrews and I decided to stay in the universe that we had come to know. I didn't want to leave because of Yoruichi. Luke, Steven, Andrew, and Donald never said why they wanted to stay. John said he wanted to stay because he made a friend. When I asked him who it was he said : "Her name is Yachiru".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright I know that last chapter was a bit on the weird side I went from writing about a casual conversation to Justin falling asleep in Yoruichi's arms. I even wrote in a battle scene not but two paragraphs after. (Wow I'm weird) Oh and to those who didn't like the way I changed the Bount arc ending for this story too bad I went over the idea with four different people and they like the idea.**

Chapter 6

When we entered the world of the living we dropped in front of Urahara Shop. Luke and I really wanted to meet Urahara so we all went in.

"Urahara are you home?" Yoruichi called out.

"Ssh, Ururu and Jinta are asleep", a man with a green and white stripped hat said as he stepped outside. "Ah I see you brought some friends with you".

"Yeah I did actually I was gonna wait until tomorrow to help them find a place to live but they really wanted to meet you so I brought them here tonight", she replied, "Okay so lets see if I can remember names. Lets see this guy right here is Justin, I met him first, you'll like him. Then theres Luke, he is got some interesting abilities. After Luke that kid over there is Justin's brother John, I haven't seen much of his abilities yet. Steven, the one with the blue tint in his hair, trained with Kenpachi so who knows what his abilities are like. Andrew is okay with a sword but he prefers to use kidō and hand to hand a little bit more. And last but I wouldn't call him least there's Donald, you'll find him a bit interesting as well".

"Well shall we test their abilities out then?" Urahara asked.

"Hey Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um... don't say no I want to".

"Alright lets test them and see how they do", Urahara said upon hearing me, "If he wants to show me so bad I'll fight him so I can get a taste of it first hand. So what do you say Justin, you up for it?"

"Yeah lets go".

_He really has no idea what will happen yet he wants to fight you? That guy must be really stupid or something_, my Hollow screamed in my ear.

_Can it you stupid Hollow he doesn't need any input from you_, Fire Tempest yelled at him.

"Hey are you alright?" Yoruichi asked bringing me back to my senses.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine".

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure".

"Alright just don't be stupid and push yourself like you did the first time".

"Yeah, I got it".

We followed Urahara inside and we went down to the basement.

"Holy shit. It huge down here", Donald blurted.

"Yeah It never ceases to amaze me how big it is down here", I told him.

Urahara looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll explain later".

"Alright then shall we get down to business then?"

"Yeah lets", I said reaching my hand up and pulling my zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Well, well, well, you can summon your zanpakuto while inside your body. This is gonna be very interesting", he said and then noticed that I wasn't in front of him anymore. "My, my, your fast".

"Of course I am", I said from above him, "Butcher, Fire Tempest!"

A flame formed around my my hilt and I flicked my wrist to send a boomerang at him. Urahara dodged. The flame hit the ground.

"Damn it! I took it too far already?"

_Of course seeing as you didn't rest for very long after your battle with Kariya_, my Hollow said.

"Urahara!" Yoruichi yelled, "Pull back a minute. I know you didn't even release Benihime but theres something not right with his reiatsu".

"What I can't sense anything wrong with...."

"Your a fool" I said with my mask out, "I've been trying to keep from letting my guard down but...there is time when he needs to come out".

"Don't let him", Luke said, "Call it quits and rest cause you'll need it if you want to really show your strength".

"Fine".

I pulled the mask off and fainted.

"Well this is interesting".

"Urahara, let them stay here for now and eventually I'll get them a place", Yoruichi said as she started walking towards me.

Yoruichi picked me up and took me to an empty bedroom and sat me against the wall. She got beds set up for us so that we wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. She put me in one of the beds and then went and got my friends to tell them they could rest could stay until she found a place where we could live.

"Yoruichi can I talk to you for a minute?" Urahara said.

"Sure, one second", Yoruichi replied as she put the milk back in the refrigerator.

Yoruichi walked over to the table and sat down.

"Alright what?" she said.

"Well I was just noticing that Justin and Ichigo have something in common".

"Yeah I noticed it too".

"I also noticed that he can control his Hollow to a point. But there is something else about his reiatsu that interests me. It seems to me like he has four different sets of reiatsu but since thats not possible who knows".

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's put him through a full twenty four hours of fighting to see how long he can go before his reiatsu fluctuates towards one of the other "sets" of reiatsu".

"That sounds like a good plan. Lets just hope that he doesn't damage his body fighting that long. It seems to me that he can use his zanpakuto without leaving his body".

"So you noticed it too?" Luke said as he walked in and sat down.

"Yes actually I noticed it when he drew his zanpakuto", Urahara replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I noticed while in Soul Society that he'll maintain his original outfit until he releases shikai. Also the only time that he seals his zanpakuto is when he starts to try and control something inside".

"What do you think he has to control?"

"Well...um...he really doesn't want people to know but you would have saw him when the dust settled anyway....so he needs to condense his reiatsu so that he can release the Hollow mask without damaging his soul", Luke said.

"Well I sensed it and was getting ready to actually release my shikai's ability".

"Yeah I got that much from the charge in your reiatsu".

"Your really good at that aren't you?" Yoruichi asked as she got up to get some more milk.

"Don't worry about getting up I'll get it", I said as I walked into the room, "Oh yeah and don't tell Donald, Steven, or Andrew about what you guys were talking about. I'd kinda would like to think that he's not even there".

"We can..." Urahara started.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go watch Ichigo fight".

"Yeah, I'll guess I'll go with him", Luke said.

Luke and I walked outside and Uryu walked around the corner.

"Before you go can I talk to you Justin?" he asked.

"Sure", I replied, "You go on ahead Luke I'll catch up in a few minutes".

I turned back to Uryu.

"Whats on your mind?"

"I've been following your reiatsu and I noticed a bit of a fluctuation. The fluctuation made it seem like that of a Quincy, then it went to feeling like a hollow, and after that it seemed like it went back to normal".

"The Quincy reiatsu makes no sense but I guess that since you felt that I'll tell you. I kinda have an inner hollow. Just don't tell anyone about it especially Orihime".

"A Hollow! Did you know about it before or did you just find out about it?"

"I knew the whole time".

"Alright then just as long as you can control it. Oh and by the way I'll be sure not to tell anyone about it".

"Thanks Uryu", I said then flash stepped away.

When I got to the the spot where Ichigo was fighting Ichigo had been beaten up pretty bad.

"Who's Ichigo fighting?" I asked Luke as I sat down.

"He's fighting Grand Fisher", Luke said.

"Well then why is he getting the shit beat out of himself?"

"Yeah well he drug it out he should have just killed him already".

"Hey hows it going mind if I sit and watch with you?" someone said from behind us.

I turned around and saw Shinji walking up.

"Sure go right ahead....Shinji", I said with a look of knowing on my face.

"I don't care why you know my name but I want to know how you know my name".

"Urahara mentioned something to Yoruichi about the Vaizard. That and the fact that they would be trying to get Ichigo to join them. I know he won't but he might just meet someone that he can't defeat and use them to get some training".

"Are you saying that he might just join us?"

"No...I'm saying that he might use you".

"Who cares as long a he doesn't become a threat".

"Any way I gotta get over to Urahara's place I told him that I would look after the place while he went out. He's probably waiting for me right now".

"Oi, whats your name kid?"

"Don't call me kid...my names Justin".

"Fine sorry".

When I got back to Urahara's he was waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Urahara asked with a hint of anger on his voice.

"Look I know I promised but I got caught up in something. I'm sorry".

"Don't get yourself down its very normal for someone to lose track of time".

"Oi, Urahara don't blame him. Blame me, its my fault", Shinji said.

"Long time no see Shinji", Urahara said as looked up at Shinji.

"Urahara, don't you have somewhere to be?" I interrupted.

"Right, Tessai and I are gonna go outta town for a few days so you'll have to take care of Jinta, Ururu, and the shop. If anyone comes by for a gigai, I always make two, so I store them in a closet in the back of the shop".

"Alright Urahara. I take good care of the place", I said, "Have fun".

"Lets hope that nothing to crazy goes on while I'm outta town I always seems like something happens while I not here".

"Yeah whatever".

I walked inside after saying goodbye to Shinji and went to the room I was staying and threw myself in the bed.

_Goodnight kid_, Tempest said.

_Goodnight Tempest_, I replied.

I looked over at my hollow to say goodnight but he was already asleep. Not soon after I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_** just the idea for this story. I also don't own any of the song mentioned in this chapter cause if I did I would be filthy rich (O_O)**

**A/N: Alright if you want me to fix something in the story you need to let me know ASAP through a review. I would really like to hear opinions of the story from people. (gets on knees) Please review. Pretty, pretty, please? (does Chappy voice) Pwetty, Pwetty pwease? I won't strop until you do. (continues In the background with the Chappy voice)**

Chapter 7

"Hey wake up, freeloader", a voice shouted.

"Shut up Jinta I got to sleep late so leave it be for awhile" I said in a muffled voice cause of the pillow.

Jinta walked out of the room and I heard him talking to someone but couldn't tell who it was. Not too long after he came back.

"Yoruichi says that if you don't get up shes gonna pull you outta bed and hang you upside down and use as a punching bag", he said confidently.

"Yeah I'd like to see her try".

"I heard that", Yoruichi said and grabbed my ankles.

As soon as she touched me she dropped my legs.

"What the hell was that for!?" she yelled.

"Told you", I said, "Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep".

"Ururu can you get Justin outta bed?"

"Sure thing Ms. Yoruichi", Ururu said as she walked in the room.

"Fine I'm getting up", I yelled, "Just let me wake up some more. I'll be out in a minute".

"Alright just be ready lo leave in five minutes".

"I can't I gotta stay here. Urahara left me in charge of the shop".

"Really? Urahara really must think highly of you to leave you in charge".

"Technically, he told me to watch Jinta and Ururu as well".

"Good cause I was planning on taking them too".

"Now you've got me interested. I'll be up as soon as I can".

Yoruichi left the room and I got up.

_You know you should really hurry up because your just sitting there is wasting time_.

_Sorry Tempest I just need some time to my own thoughts without anyone looking at them with me._

_Alright...Hey you stupid hollow that means you too._

_Aw your no fun Tempest...You're not even curious?_

_Of course I am but he can get rid of us...remember?_

_You gotta point..._

Tempest and my hollow walked to the other side of my inner world and started to have a conversation.

I sat there deep in my own thoughts thinking over why I decided to stay when I had the opportunity to go back to my real home. I sat there for all of three minutes and heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Justin come on", I heard Yoruichi say from the other side of the door, "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up".

"Yeah, sorry", I said as I opened the door, "Let's go I'm a bit curious as to where were going".

"It's a surprise".

_A surprise? Damn this curiosity of mine._

"At least I'm not a cat or this would be the death of me", I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing".

We stepped outside and Jinta and Ururu were waiting.

"Now can we go?" Jinta asked.

"Yes Jinta", Yoruichi said, "Now we can go".

We started out for where ever we were going. I just followed Yoruichi seeing as she knew where we were going. We walked for about a half hour before Yoruichi stopped in front of a pizza place.

"Pizza?" I said with surprise "We went for pizza?"

"Yep, I thought that since you've been keeping up with your training that I might as well treat you to something".

"You've been watching haven't you?"

"Yeah I have. Your fighting style is very interesting to me. How did you develop it?"

"Well since were getting pizza I'll tell you over pizza and a strawberry sundae".

"You got it", Yoruichi said and walked into the pizza place.

_How did she know that I liked pizza anyway?_

_That's a bit obvious isn't it?, _Tempest asked.

_No its not._

_You TALK in your sleep!_, my hollow yelled at me.

_Can it asshole. Your such a jerk you know that_, Tempest yelled and silenced him.

_Alright cool it you two._

"Hey are you coming, Freeloader?" Jinta asked from the door.

"Yeah sorry I just was thinking about something".

"It seems like you do a lot of that".

I ignored his comment and walked past him into the pizza place. I found Yoruichi and sat down.

"I already ordered hope you don't mind", she said as I sat down.

"No thats fine", I replied and laid my head on the table.

Yoruichi leaned over.

"You know you seem a little down", she whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it", I said, "I'm fine"

"Alright but remember what I said last time".

"Yeah I'll remember".

Not to long after the pizza came and we started eating.

"Alright, Justin, now that the pizzas here you told me that you would tell how you developed your style".

"Right, I was developed originally as a way to get out my anger but eventually became a skill that I can use to defend myself against multiple styles of martial arts. You see I researched the different kinds of martial arts and I developed a style that was sort of a mix of everything".

"So you developed it for anger management and it became some thing else".

"Yeah pretty much. But the thing is I want to be able to fight without relying on my brute strength all the time".

"That I can help with", Yoruichi said, " I can teach you to use shunko".

"That would be a great help".

After the conversation the waiter brought four strawberry sundaes to the table.

"Its been a while since I've had a sundae like this", I said with a little bit of pain in my voice.

Yoruichi looked a me and started to say something but then stopped once I took a bite of the sundae. I ate the sundae in silence while Jinta and Yoruichi had a small conversation.

_How could I have thought that I could eat this without having any remorse._

_Whatcha talking about kid?_ My hollow asked.

_Let me talk to him about since you don't know how to be nice about anything_, Tempest said.

_Fine just let me know what he says afterwards_, the hollow said and disappeared to the other side of my inner world.

Tempest turned back to me and sat down.

_So what are you talking about?_

_Well I don't really want to talk about it but since you asked. The last time I ate a strawberry sundae I had been eating it when I found out about my friends death. I stopped eating them because of it and now since I'm having fun I nearly forgot but since I have it I might as well eat it, right?_

_If it hurts you that much you really shouldn't eat it._

_Yeah but Yoruichi went through all this trouble to do this for me._

_Exactly but she didn't know so who cares if you don't eat it?_

_I do. I've always made a habit of not throwing my food away._

_Well then finish it. Just remember that you need to have fun and you can't stop doing something because you got hurt emotionally while doing that thing. Do you think that if you always stopped doing something because of another thing you could just shut out the feelings? It doesn't work that way cause if it did then nothing would ever get done and the world wouldn't progress._

_Your right thanks Tempest._

_No problem just don't always get yourself down._

"Hey Justin are you alright?"

"Um.. yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Sorry about not being too into this, Yoruichi".

"Not feeling well?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now".

"Alright I'll let it go then. For now".

I finished my sundae then got up and stepped outside.

"Excuse me Mr. Moocher, are you sure your alright?", Ururu said.

"I'm fine Ururu. Go back inside".

Ururu went back inside.

About twenty minutes later Yoruichi and the two kids came out.

"Hey Justin. Were going, come on".

"Alright, Yoruichi".

We went back to the shop. Ururu and Jinta went inside and I started to follow. Yoruichi stopped and grabbed my arm.

"You know you still look kinda down. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Maybe later but not right now".

"I have nothing to do for the rest of the day so why don't we talk about it?"

"Like I said maybe later".

"Alright I'll just hang around until then. Oh and just to let you know I can already tell when you delve into your inner world and talk to your zanpakuto and hollow".

"I thought that you could and I've been trying to suppress my reiatsu when I do because I noticed that it flares up when I drop into my inner world".

"That's how I can tell".

"Oh I didn't think of that".

"Don't worry about it though its natural to try and suppress your reiatsu".

_Thank goodness she hasn't noticed. Although I still can't believe she hasn't seeing as I've tried to show her so many times. But then again maybe she has noticed! Why am I trying so hard to hide my feelings? Oh well forget it._

Yoruichi let go of my arm and I walked inside. I headed to my room and threw myself on the bed.

_Was it really a good idea to get a limiter before coming here? Especially since I'm not really part of any of the Divisions? Oh well at least Captain-Commander Yamamoto was nice enough to fulfill my request._

Someone knocked on the door.

"Justin, its John can I come in?"

"No go away!"

"Alright but I'm coming back later".

"Fine whatever, who cares. Just leave me alone".

John walked back towards the front of the shop.

"Hey Yoruichi did something happen today?" he asked.

"Not that I can tell. But he's been kinda down since we went and got pizza".

"Yeah that's definitely not like him he loves pizza".

"I'll try and find out what's going on but I'm not going to push him any more right now since I've already asked him about it".

--Back in the room--

_I've lain here long enough. I guess I should get up and do something._

I got up and walked to the door. I put my hand on the door knob and stopped. I stood there for a few minutes then came back to my senses and opened the door. I walked to the front of the shop and Yoruichi had her head lying on the table I walked over to her and noticed that she was asleep.

_She must have gotten bored or something. I shouldn't but Urahara has some sake around here somewhere._

"Don't go looking for the sake".

""Aw damn you were awake?"

"Nope but I'm a light sleeper".

"That figures. But how did you know I was after the sake?"

"You had a look of curiousness on your face".

"Damn you can read body language well".

"Of course it's just something that has always been easy for me".

_Great she's probably noticed then. Damn it oh well since she hasn't said anything about it she still may have not._

"Got something on your mind?"

"Not really".

"Don't wanna talk about it?"

"No! Damn it I wish people would just understand that this is how I deal with my problems!"

"I get it but that's not very good for your sanity".

"Since when did you become a psychiatrist? Just leave me alone".

Before she could say anything I dropped a note that I didn't think I would have to use as I flash stepped to the roof and then away from the area totally.

Yoruichi picked up the note and read it

The note said: "Take care of the kids and the shop. I went somewhere where I can think".

"Man he sure has a short fuse".

"Who's got a short fuse?" Ichigo asked as he walked in.

"Justin does. Unfortunately for him that's not a good thing especially when he has to control a hollow as well as an over bearing zanpakuto".

"He's got a hollow too?"

"Oops I guess I let that one slip I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But I'm surprised that you hadn't noticed".

"As am I", Uryu said as he walked in.

"So what's with all people coming here? You guys should know that Urahara isn't even here".

"I came because I thought that I could get a little more information out of him about his powers", Uryu said before Ichigo could even open his mouth.

"Yeah well he's not here", Yoruichi said, "Thanks for coming though… I want you to tail him and see if you can find out where he's going and what he's doing".

"Why don't you just follow him yourself Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"He knows my reiatsu pattern to well so He could tell its me. And Ichigo this job is better suited for Uryu".

"W-why?" Uryu asked in surprise.

"Well you can mask your reiatsu right?"

"Yeah but...."

"He can't know that your following him or else he may attack you".

"Why would he attack Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"He seems like he just wants to be left alone but I can't help but wonder what would happen to him if we do leave him alone".

"I see your worried about him" a voice said and Yoruichi jumped.

"Urahara! I thought you were gonna be gone for at least another day".

"I was but something didn't seem right so I came back. I guess I was right in coming back", Urahara said as he walked in and sat down, "So why are you so worried about him anyway he can take care of himself?"

"Thats none of your business" Yoruichi said with a bit of a tremble in her voice.

"Right. So why don't since I'm home you go after him yourself?"

"Alright fine I guess it would do me some good to remember how to mask my reiatsu".

"Why don't you just use your cat form, he hasn't seen it has he?"

"I don't think he has so I might as well. But I won't be able to catch up with him if I am a cat the entire time".

"So Ichigo can carry you at least half way then".

"W-why me hat n' clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause I just got home and I don't want to anyway".

"Fine".

Yoruichi changed into her cat form and Ichigo picked her up and walked outside.

"Alright which way Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked with a bit of distaste on his voice.

"Head east for awhile and I'll tell you when to put me down".

Ichigo flashed stepped off towards the east.

After about an hour of running Ichigo stopped.

"I guess I didn't have to tell you to stop", Yoruichi said.

"Yeah well I'm tired let it go" Ichigo snapped.

"Whoa you don't have to bite my head off. I just meant that I was gonna head out on my own to find Justin".

"Fine I'm gonna rest here and then head back to Hat n' Clogs' place".

"Right have fun" Yoruichi said as she started off.

"I was just about to say the same thing myself".

"Hey" Uryu called.

"Uryu whats up?" Ichigo said.

"Somethings not right he took some of his extra clothes with him".

Yoruichi stopped.

"But Uryu he didn't have any extra clothes with him", she said.

"Urahara got him some and I made him some. And some of them are gone".

"Great, that means he was planning on being gone for awhile" Ichigo said.

"Yeah and I should have noticed this awhile ago but he's running slower than he did in Soul Society".

"Slower? Is that possible?" Uryu asked.

"Yes. There is a special limiter that will not only decrease the reiatsu given off and used but it also limits the speed of the Shinigami using the limiter".

"But how would he have gotten a hold of a limiter like that?" Ichigo asked.

"There's only one Division that actually uses it and it happens to be the First Division when Captain Yamamoto fights in the World of the Living. But that hasn't been for a very long time so I'm surprised that it was still available".

"Of course it's still available it has to be for emergencies" a new voice chimed in.

"D-dad?" Ichigo said then noticed the Shinigami robes, "Your a Shinigami!? How long..."

"Don't interrupt, Ichigo", Yoruichi said, "I was wondering when you would use your powers again, Isshin, please continue".

"Hm... lets see the only way for this kid to actually have the limiter would be for him to have asked Captain Yamamoto for the limiter directly".

"But why would he need the limiter?" Uryu asked.

"Just his reiatsu itself could tear apart Karakura Town", Yoruichi said.

"I thought that he was strong but not that strong!" Uryu gasped.

"Too many different people with this high of a reiatsu just makes for a good target", I said from a tree, "You guys didn't really do a good job of hiding your reiatsu".

"Justin how long have you been there?" Yoruichi said.

"Long enough to hear about how you think I got the limiter. Which by the way when Mr. Kurosaki said that I asked Yamamoto-taichou for the limiter he hit the nail right on the head".

"So your using honorifics now?" Urahara asked as he walked up.

"Just when I feel like it".

"I see. I think that we should leave Justin and the cute little kitty alone right now".

"Urahara, did you just call me cute and little!?" Yoruichi yelled.

"Sorry I forgot. It won't happen again".

"It better not".

Urahara, Isshin, Uryu, and Ichigo left me and Yoruichi alone in the alcove.

"Justin?" Yoruichi said after five minutes of silence.

"What?" I replied.

"What are you running from?"

"I'm not running from anything. Why can't people understand that?"

"Well technically right now I'm a cat".

"Whatever, you know what I mean".

"Your right. I'm sorry. Well if your not running from anything then what _is_ going on in your head? Something is obviously bothering you".

"I still don't want to talk about it just let it go".

"And like I said before I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me".

"Why do you even care about it? I haven't known for a month and you act like your my freaking lover or something!"

"Why!? Why!? Because maybe you need it. Didn't you ever think about that!"

"Yoruichi...." I muttered and then rose my voice, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you it's just that over this past month I've been thinking about someone and a promise that I made to them. A promise that I can't even keep anymore".

Yoruichi calmed down and looked over at me and noticed tears welling up in my eyes.

"Justin, don't cry. I just can't stand it when people yell at me".

Yoruichi walked behind me and transformed back into her human form. She grabbed me from behind and hugged me. At first I hadn't noticed that she had transformed back but when I did I grabbed her hands.

"Yoruichi behind the tree thats right behind us theres a bag of clothes. I would really appreciate it if you would put on and outfit please".

"Fine. I'll be back".

She walked behind the tree and found the bag of clothes.

_That was close I'm glad that I brought those clothes with me. If I hadn't I probably would have said something that would have earned me a slap_.

"Is this better?"

I turned and saw that she had put on a pair of the cargo pants that I had and a black t-shirt that Urahara had got for me.

"Yeah thats better. Thank you".

"Your welcome. Now would you please tell me whats that was about?"

"I'd rather not".

"Alright".

I walked up to Yoruichi's side and lifted my hand to her shoulder.

"You know I never told you back in Soul Society but you really are a very comforting person. But somethings just need to be left alone".

_Comforting? Did he just say I'm comforting?_, Yoruichi thought.

"I'm not ready to come back quite yet. So if you could just head back I'll follow when I am", I continued, "It won't be too long but it won't be today".

I lightly kissed her on the cheek and flash stepped away from her.

_So that's why he's a little bit different around me_, Yoruichi said to herself, _When you come back I'm gonna use this against you_.

Yoruichi flash stepped all the way back to Urahara's place and walked in.

"Ah Yoruichi your back. How did it go?" Urahara asked.

"He'll be back when he wants too", she replied.

"So how long do you think that will be?"

"Who knows from what he said it could be tomorrow or sometime within the next week. He told me that he wouldn't be coming back today at least but he would be back soon".

"So what do we...", Urahara started to say but Yoruichi wasn't listening and walked right by him.

"I'm gonna just wait until he comes back I'm going to go to sleep", she said, "And don't bother me until he comes back".

"Hm...that a new one for you".

"What a new one?"

"You don't wanna be bothered until he comes back. Did something happen between you two?"

"No and if something did happen I would tell you".

"Aw why not?"

"Because your perverted mind would twist it and tell everyone you know".

"I would never".

"Yes you would don't lie".

Before Urahara could say anything Yoruichi flash stepped to her room and shut the door.

_Geez that guy sure can pry. One of these days he'll regret ever prying into Justin's business, we all will if Justin gets out of control_.

Yoruichi walked to her bed and laid down.

_Justin's right why do I care so much? Maybe it's just my nature. But then again I've never really cared much for anyone before. Ugh, all of this is exhausting_.

Yoruichi stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

--In the main room--

"Urahara are you here?" Isshin said as he stood at the door of the shop.

Urahara got up and Isshin in.

"Ah I was wondering when you would get here".

"I came as soon as I noticed Yoruichi was back but that's kinda hard to do when my son has such a high reiatsu. Anyway what did Yoruichi say about Justin?"

"She said he'd be back when he wanted too".

"Really? Interesting. You know Ichigo said something about her asking Uryu to follow Justin".

"Yeah that got me interested too. It seems that she's got someone to care for".

"But why is the thing?"

"Who knows maybe one of these days we'll find out".

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in it's open" Urahara called out.

Luke and John walked in and stood next to Isshin.

"How are you Mr. Kurosaki?" Luke asked Isshin.

"I'm fine but a I'm bit worried for Yoruichi she seems a bit different but I can't tell how and neither can Urahara".

"Hey Luke is that Ichigo's dad?" John asked.

"Yes John thats a bit obvious isn't it?"

"Right my bad".

"So Luke, John what brings you boys here at this time of night?" Urahara said to break the silence.

"Well Justin was supposed to hang with us tonight but he never showed up", Luke answered.

"Yeah, he's kinda got something on his mind and won't talk to anyone about it and he left town to deal with it. I don't even know when he'll be back either".

"Oh well thats unfortunate".

"Will you let us know when he gets back?" John asked.

"Of course".

"Thanks. Come on Luke I wanna get some sleep before school tomorrow".

"Right come on".

"Hey when did you guys get a place?"

"Yesterday afternoon", Luke said, "Yoruichi was supposed to surprise Justin and bring him to the house but they never came like I said".

"Alright see you tomorrow then".

"Yeah goodnight Urahara" Luke and John said almost simultaneously.

"Goodnight Isshin".

"Goodnight boys. Well Urahara I guess I should be off then".

Urahara nodded, "Yeah you should get home you got kids to take care of. Oh you know you should stop by for some sake sometime".

"I may just take you up on that offer one of these days".

Isshin left and headed home.

_I guess I should go check on Yoruichi_, Urahara thought, _she seemed like she just wanted to think but I should still check_.

Urahara walked to Yoruichi's door knocked and opened the door enough too she if she was alright.

_Good she's asleep thats one less thing I have to worry about_.

As he was about to shut the door he noticed an object resting on the bed next to Yoruichi's head. He tiptoed over to the bed and noticed that it was a wrapped gift.

_Well I wonder who left this here_, he thought when sensed a flash step and walked to the window. Urahara looked out the window and saw no one but still gripped Benihime in a defensive manner.

"Urahara what are you doing in my room?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sorry I thought I should check on you and I sensed something outside so I just went to the nearest window which just happened to be yours".

"Right... are you satisfied with what you saw?"

"No because I think Justin left you something and then left".

Yoruichi looked down and saw the gift I had left for and she picked it up. Under it was a card that when she saw it she picked it up. She opened the card and read it to herself.

_Yoruichi if I decide not to come back promise that you'll think of me and remember to tell my brother that I'm sorry if I don't come back._

Yoruichi opened the gift to find a picture of me framed in the best frame that I could buy. Yoruichi began to look of into space forgetting the Urahara was still in the room.

"Yoruichi are you alright?" he asked.

"He might not come back Urahara".

"Did something happen between you and Justin?"

"No but I think he really hopes that something would happen".

"Well I think that you should go after him if he doesn't come back".

"Why bother?"

"I read the card. He wants you to come after him Yoruichi".

"But what if he doesn't? Can you guarantee that he won't hurt me?"

"Yeah I can. The tone of the card when he asked you to remember him said 'I don't want to hurt your feelings' and 'Don't hate me'. So he wouldn't even think about it".

"Alright if he doesn't come back within the next month then I'll go after him".

"Good to hear. Just don't get used to this little pep talk stuff. It probably won't happen again".

"Yeah I know you Urahara".

"Thats good", Urahara said as he walked out of the room.

_Justin what going on in your mind? Why can't you just let it out? Oh well I should get more sleep_.

Yoruichi laid back down and went back to sleep.

--20 miles away--

_Yoruichi, I don't know what you think about me right now but what I'm doing is the best for me right now._

I was sitting in a tree no far from where I had kissed Yoruichi. Even though the tree wasn't very comfortable I ended up falling asleep.

"So what do you think?"

"Eh, who cares love is crap anyway"

"No it's not it's nice even though it can be boring at times".

"Will you two shut up!?" I shouted.

_Wait a minute why the hell are they..._

"So you wanna know why were not sounding like we're in your head?", Tempest asked.

"Yeah that would be nice", I replied.

"Welcome to your Inner World", my Hollow sneered.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Tempest pulled you in here so she could talk to you" my Hollow replied.

"Don't put this all on me asshole you had to help get him here remember?" Tempest said as she hit the Hollow on the back of the head.

"Damn it woman, I'm sorry geez".

"You'd better be".

"Hey, You know I would like to get some sleep before the morning", I interrupted.

"Sorry" they both said simultaneously.

"Now what is it that you wanna say Tempest?" I asked.

"Right um... I don't know how to put this but..." Tempest started

"Oh for crying out loud you take forever. Justin tell Yoruichi how you feel or I'll take over and kill her first".

"How will you do that I thought that you and Tempest were pretty much equal", I said.

"Your love gives me strength, Justin", Tempest said with a shiver in her voice, "If you hold it back from someone then you'll lose strength when I do".

"Then I take over and you'll cease to exist!" my Hollow shouted in glee.

"I'm tired do you think you guys could let me sleep?"

"Sure you'll need it", Tempest said then turned to my Hollow, "Release your part of the seal so I can release my part".

"Alright" he said and released the seal.

"Good night Justin" I heard Tempest say before they disappeared from my sight.

I was able to get five hours of sleep before a local officer came and made me leave. I decided that I would wait until the sun came up before heading back to Urahara's.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Um....yeah I hope the last chapter helped clear up some questions that anybody had cause um....I am not getting any reviews but one person and I go to school with him so.....(Starts Chappy voice again) Review pwease....pwetty pwetty pwease....review(starts yelling in normal voice) PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!!(changes songs) I had to get that one out of my system. Also I know I said there would be songs mentioned but I couldn't find away to use them in the last chapter so as soon as I do know then I'll use them. Thanks for reading and enjoy the YoruichiOC. I will be actually having some IchiRuki later on so don't skip out because of the first pairing.**

Chapter 8

I walked around the park until dawn when I found the main road. I started following the road back towards Karakura Town. I walked for maybe three hours before taking a break. I leaned up against the guardrail and started thinking about how much I was in love with Yoruichi after just a month. I stood there for a few minutes when someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, Justin, right?", a voice said.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I asked and turned around to see Kūkaku standing there.

"Well I got a little call from someone who seemed a bit concerned about you".

"Yeah I was just heading back so leave me alone", I said as started walking back again.

"That' not the only reason I'm here".

"Well then why are you here?"

"Too kick your ass for making Yoruichi worried about you" Kūkaku said as she formed a fireball in her hand and threw it at me.

I grabbed the fire and absorbed it into my zanpakuto.

"You were saying?"

"Why didn't you get burnt?"

"I can even show you right now cause she's a bit weak right now but my zanpakuto is an elemental zanpakuto".

"I see. So she a fire elemental then?"

"Yeah", I said as I flash stepped away.

_Can't a guy get a little peace?_

When I stopped flash stepping I noticed that I had went the perfect amount of steps to put me right in front of Urahara's shop.

_I guess since I'm here I might as well see how she's doing._

I walked to the door and opened it. I looked inside and saw that no one was awake yet so I carefully tiptoed into the shop and came to the start of the hall.

"So your not even gonna say hello?" I heard a voice whisper.

"Urahara will you be quiet?" I whispered back.

"Yeah fine just don't wake her up when you go in there".

"How did you know?"

"The look on your face. Enough said just go before I decide to wake everyone up".

"Thanks Urahara", I said and tiptoed down the hall to the door of Yoruichi's room.

_Well here goes._

I slowly opened the door and saw that she was still asleep.

_Good, good_, I thought as I walked quietly up to the bed and froze as she sat up, turned towards the wall and laid back down. As she started laying back down I sat down and slipped my arm under her then climbed onto the bed.

_Phew...she didn't wake up..._

I laid her down the rest of the way then laid behind her and draped my other arm over her and fell asleep.

After about three hour I heard voices standing over us whispering between themselves.

"So do you think we should wake them?" I noticed that voice it was Kūkaku.

"Nah, you know how Yoruichi doesn't like to be woken up and I don't know what Justin will do so let's just take the picture and get outta here" Urahara voice said.

"Yeah I dare you", I said forming a bow with my reiatsu, "I'd really like to try this out".

"Alright were gone" they both whispered at the same time and left.

I rolled back over and went back to sleep.

_Do it you know you want to,_ my Hollow screeched in my head.

"Yeah, no", I whispered.

Yoruichi started to stir in her sleep. She started to roll over and her nose brushed mine and she woke up.

"Justin, when did you come back?" she gasped trying to calm down.

"It's been light out for about nine hours and I decided to come back as soon as it hit dawn".

"So how long have you actually been here?"

"Um....if you mean laying here....only about three hours or so. I told myself I wasn't going to but I couldn't help it. Just think I was gonna wake you up with a kiss but decide against it".

"Why? I wouldn't beat the shit out of you like I would Kisuke".

"Couldn't take that chance".

"Well now you have to deal with me being awake".

"Hm....I don't care as long as your not mad at or upset with me".

"I was until you left me what you did".

"I thought that you would calm down if I was here somehow whether in person or just a picture so I chose the picture for that moment".

Yoruichi put her hands on my shoulders then pulled me to her and hugged me.

"Yoruichi?"

"Ssh".

I lifted my arms and returned her hug and I felt her tears running onto my neck.

"Yoruichi", I said as I pulled back, "Don't cry I told you I was going to come back".

"I know but I couldn't help but wonder what your really felt about me. Then you kissed me and I knew".

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry".

"Sorry? For what?"

"I opened up to you and slammed that door right in your face. I guess I just wasn't totally ready for someone to come in and take the place of some I lost. But even that is a bit weird for me cause I usually get over things like that in a few months", I said a dropped my head to her shoulder, "I even decided to stay here with you to see if that would help but that didn't really help either".

"I wish you would have just told me sooner".

"Yoruichi, when it comes to stuff like this I'm a bit...um...shy".

"Well I guess I could have left you to yourself but what would that have done?"

"Nothing and thats how I used to live all the time. I was tired of people bugging me and trying to get into my business".

"But you weren't just doing nothing".

"What are you getting at?"

"Well from what you just said all you were doing was bottling all your pain and grief inside".

"I just do thing my way and always have I guess I just got used to it".

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Yoruichi called out.

"Oh Yoruichi your awake can I come in?" Urahara asked from the other side of the door.

"No I'll...we'll come out when we feel like it".

"We? Oh yes thats right never mind then I'll leave you two alone and wait to give you this message since its not that important anyway".

"Good just go away".

"That guy can be such a bother can't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I've learned to deal with it".

"Dealing with your problems your own way. I've always done that I guess some things just need to change".

Yoruichi turned back towards me and pulled me closer to her.

"Yeah...some things just need to change".

"I didn't want to take this to far right now", I said as I brought my face closer to hers, "But I'm really gonna enjoy this".

I brought my lips to hers and kissed her. She returned my kiss and we sat there, two people frozen in time and embraced each other.

"Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you".

"I love you too, Justin".

We laid back down and started to drift back to sleep when we heard a voice at the door.

"Yoruichi-sama are you awake?"

"Oh this is gonna be interesting", Yoruichi said with a sense of wonder in her voice.

"What's gonna be interesting?" I asked as she sat up.

"Soifon is here".

"Great just great", I said, _How are we gonna explain this one?_

"Give me a minute Soifon and I'll be right out".

"Alright, Yoruichi-sama" Soifon replied and walked off.

"Alright after a few minutes follow me out but don't make it seem like this was planned out" Yoruichi said.

"Right, I'll be out in a bit I'm gonna head to my room and change my clothes first", I said and then noticed she still had the clothes that gave her on; "Um...shouldn't you change first?"

"Oh I hadn't noticed I was still wearing these", she said and started to blush, "Don't peek".

"You won't have to worry about that I'm not that kind of person".

Yoruichi got undressed and put her normal outfit on then walked back to the bed. She leaned over me and kissed me on the cheek and then walked out of the room.

"Well guess that's my cue to start getting myself ready to get myself to my room".

I flash stepped to my room and got changed. As I was leaving the room I heard something about a new development in Captain Kurotsutchi's research on Hollow but couldn't tell what was said about it. I walked out into the main room and Urahara got wide eyed.

"Ah Justin I see your back".

"Come on you were awake when I got back earlier don't try to act like you weren't", I said with a cold tone.

"Someone is in a bad mood today".

"Not really this is actually normal".

"Just like Kenpachi" Soifon said.

"What was that?" Yoruichi said with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I just said that he reminds me of Kenpachi".

"How would you really know anyway? If I remember right Kenpachi doesn't usually leave his Division except to go to Captains meetings".

"I was just saying" Soifon said as she started blushing.

"Looks like were not the only ones", I whispered to Yoruichi.

"Yeah", she whispered back.

Urahara cocked his head and chuckled.

"I see. So how are thing going besides a greater increase in the amount of hollow coming to the World of the Living?"

"Right, I'm supposed deliver this message to you from the Captain Commander", Soifon said after calming herself.

"Oh thanks I think I'll go to another room and read this then come back".

"Um…I'm gonna head out too", I said getting up.

"Where you headed?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm just going to the park that's all".

"Alright just don't be gone all day".

"Yeah whatever", I said and walked out into the cool air of the outside.

--Back inside--

"Yoruichi-sama can I ask you something", Soifon asked.

"Sure why not".

"Um…are you…does he…" Soifon started but didn't finish cause Yoruichi interrupted.

"Don't worry Soifon it won't get that far". A_ctually I hope it does_.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am".

"That's all I needed to know", Soifon said and got up, "I gotta go back to Soul Society now but I'll see you around".

"See you around Soifon", Yoruichi said as Soifon flash stepped away.

_I hope that she didn't see through the act that we put on_.

"Yoruichi are you still here?" Urahara called.

"Yeah", she called back.

"Go find Luke and Justin I need their help with some stuff around here today".

"Do you want me to get anyone else?"

"You know what yeah get Steven as well".

"Alright I'll be back. Just don't get to crazy while I'm gone".

"Oh come on you don't need to ask me to behave".

"Yes I do because I know how you are Urahara".

"That's true, very true".

Yoruichi flash stepped out of the shop and went to find Luke, Steven, and I so we could help Urahara.

--At the park--

I had just got to the park and sat down on one of the benches and closed my eyes when someone walked up to me.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school or something?" she asked.

I tilted my head up and opened my eyes and saw a girl who looked about ten years old. She had black hair and reminded me somehow of Ichigo.

"Nope, I'm not really moved in yet. And what would your parents say if they caught you talking to me seeing as you don't know me?" I asked her.

"Who cares? My names Karin what's yours?"

"My name is Justin. Now to throw your question back at you; Why aren't _you_ in school?"

"Well…um…"

"Yeah I thought so".

"I just got out actually something happened and they closed school for the rest of the day".

"You know come to think of it my brother moved here a bit before me, he should have started school today".

"Yeah we got a new student today I think he said his name was John. But I can't remember".

"That would be him".

"So John is your brother?"

"Yeah actually he can be kind of annoying".

"Not really he's a good kid and my sister seems to like him".

"Sister? You would happen to be related to an Ichigo would you?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Um… sort of…but I don't really think he like me much".

"You know what how about you and your brother come over for dinner?"

"Would that be okay with your parents?"

"It's just my dad and I can persuade him easily enough".

"Alright well I guess then I'll find out where you live and I'll bring my brother over a little later".

"Hey Justin", I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Yoruichi walking up.

"I'll see you later Karin, I don't plan on breaking that promise my brother would hate me for it since I tend to do it all the time".

"Alright just come over around 4:30 so you can be there to watch the show beforehand".

Karin started waling off and Yoruichi stopped beside me.

"So you got plans later then?"

"Yeah actually I do".

"Oh…um Kisuke wants you to come help him with something".

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Don't know. Just let him know you have plans and he won't keep you too long".

"Alright then let's go".

Yoruichi grabbed my wrist and pulled me up so that I was kneeling on the bench. She brought her face closer to mine and then kissed me.

"Thanks for coming back".

"I told you I would".

"I know you did I just like doing that".

I blushed when she said but she didn't notice.

"Come on lets get back before we're to late" she said.

"Yeah let's go".

_Did she really just do that? I guess this is gonna be easier than I thought._

We both started flash stepping at the same time but when we got to Urahara's I stopped a few seconds earlier than she did.

"Damn you're fast even with your limiter".

"Yeah I noticed".

"I'm just surprised that you're that fast with the limiter. Why would that be able to go that fast?"

"Oh I released the first part of the limiter the other day and it never sealed again".

"That's odd".

"Yeah but I was told that it might happen so I wasn't worried about it".

"Alright, well you better get in there and see what Urahara wants you to do".

"Yeah I guess I should. Are you coming?"

"No I have some stuff that I need to do so I'll come back around 4:20 then I'll take you too Ichigo's".

"Alright, I'll see you later".

I walked into the shop where Urahara was waiting.

"Follow me Luke and Steven are waiting for us", he said.

"Alright but before we do anything I got plans later".

"Alright then when do you gotta leave?"

"As soon as Yoruichi comes back I'm gonna go get John and head to Ichigo's".

"Don't worry about going to get John", Luke said as he popped up, "He's already there".

"Really, alright then", I said.

"Lets get down to business", Urahara said.

"Yeah lets".

Urahara opened a trap door and climbed down a ladder.

"Well lets go" Luke said.

"Yeah".

I slid down the ladder to get down as soon as possible as soon as Luke had got of the ladder. As I was sliding down there was and explosion as soon as I came back into the light and it sent me flying.

"Shit!" I exclaimed twisting my body into a position that I could kick of the wall when I hit.

I hit the wall and slid down. As I was sliding I felt the wall tremble. I pushed off the wall and dropped to the 'ground'.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

"Just a little test before we get started" Urahara said walking up with Benihime released.

"Oh shit". I flash stepped to the other side of the 'room'. "Damn it what the fuck is he doing?"

"I want to see that bow of yours!"

"Shit I forgot about that", I muttered.

I jumped into the air and summoned my bow and pulled back an arrow. Urahara didn't move so I shot the arrow and it pierced him in the shoulder.

"Nice try", Urahara said from behind me.

"You trying to hard Urahara".

"Am I now?"

"Mmhm".

I flashed out of the way of his blade and kicked him in the back.

"So thats what your reiatsu fluctuates for" someone said.

"Uryu when did you get here?" I gasped.

"You really need to work on you technique though".

"Answer my question damn it!"

"Right sorry I just got here".

"Damn it, I was kinda hoping not to show you until I could use at full power".

"Are you sure thats not full power?"

"Don't be fucking stupid you know that its not".

"So your not at full power then?" Urahara laughed.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing it just funny I thought you were".

"Oh thats it. Its a good thing I an use this ability without using my hollow mask".

I reached up to my back and gripped the air. The air that I grabbed began to form the handle of Zangetsu.

"Oh so you can copy zanpakuto?"

"Damn right fucker".

I pulled Zangetsu of my back and the cloth unraveled revealing a red Zangetsu.

"Now I get serious. Getsuga Tensho!" I said and released a black Getsuga.

"Shit" Urahara said as he barely dodged it.

"Your just lucky I didn't hit you".

Yoruichi walked up behind Urahara and punched him in the back.

"Did you get anything done?"

"Urahara was to busy trying to beat the shit outta me to get anything done", I said.

"Actually I did get something done. Thanks to you I know how much reiatsu I have to use to make what I need to make", Urahara said.

"Yeah whatever Kisuke", Yoruichi said as walked over to me, "Lets go were running a bit late".

"Yeah lets go I'm a bit tired though".

"Yeah well walk as far as you can then I'll carry you".

Silence.

"Justin?"

Silence once more. Yoruichi turned around and I was laying on the ground sleeping.

"Wonderful, thanks a lot Kisuke".

"Your welcome".

"I wasn't being serious you know".

"Sure whatever" Urahara said with a smirk on his face.

"Luke remind me to kill him later".

"Alright", he said.

Yoruichi picked me up and flash stepped to the ladder and climbed up.

"I'm gonna kill him I really am".

"Who are you talking about, Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon said as she walked in.

"Kisuke".

"Why?"

"Well Justin had plans and Kisuke wore him out".

"Who cares?"

"I do cause he promised that he would be there so now I gotta carry him".

I stirred in my sleep and Soifon snickered.

"Is there something funny?"

"Not really Yoruichi-sama, it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Alright you look really funny carrying him", Soifon said and busted out laughing.

"It's not that funny besides you'll wake him up".

Soifon struggled to keep from laughing.

"S-sorry Y-Yoruichi-sama".

"Whatever gotta get him outta here so I'll be back in a few minutes".

Yoruichi flash stepped all the way to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door.

Ichigo answered the door.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here!?"

"Ssh...Justin's brother is supposed to be here".

"Ichi-nii if that's Justin let him in" Karin said from upstairs.

"Alright then whatever...so why are you carrying him anyway?"

"Urahara wore him out just let me put him on the couch and I'll be off".

"You don't have to leave right away at least wait until he wakes up".

"Alright Ichigo I'll stay but you have to go tell Soifon that I'll be late".

"Oh come on you know I don't like talking to her much".

"Oh well it was your idea that I stay with him so you get to tell her".

"Alright fine but I'm not gonna come back in one piece".

"I don't expect you to", Yoruichi said walking to the couch.

She sat me on one end of the couch and sat next to me.

"Oh Ichigo, tell just to head back on her own I'll follow her in the morning".

"Alright".

I shifted and put my head on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Hey is Justin asleep?", Karin said from behind us.

"Yeah sorry"

A fierce reiatsu suddenly appeared and I woke up.

"Time to work".

"Don't" Karin said.

"And why not?" I shot back.

"Well...um... thats been happening a lot lately and then it'll disappear as soon as it shows up".

"Not this time", I said as the reiatsu got closer.

"I'm going back to my room don't bother me until its gone" she said and ran upstairs.

"What's with her?"

"Don't know", Yoruichi said.

"Anyhow I gotta take care of this hollow since I'm right here".

I walked outside and was instantly attacked by three hollow.

"Aw man only three I was hoping for more!" I said pulling out my zanpakuto that I had finally decided to seal, "Looks like I don't even have to release this time".

The hollow disappeared in front of m eyes.

"HAHAHA are you sure?"

Two more hollow stepped out and there reiatsu began to increase as they readied to attack.

"Justin are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure".

"What if I told you they're are Adjuchas class Menos Grande?"

"I'd say I was waiting for a challenge".

I reached up and gripped my Zangetsu and sheathed Tempest.

"This time I'll use Zangetsu".

"Justin...don't push yourself to hard".

"I won't"

I drew Zangetsu and took out all three hollow with on Getsuga Tensho.

"I lied".

"Justin!" Yoruichi yelled and flashed over to me and caught me, "Your such a dumb ass you know that?"

"Yeah sometimes I just get carried away".

"I told you", she said. She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Get a room" Ichigo said as he stepped around the corner.

Ichigo stopped and stared at the blade in my hand.

"Yoruichi why does he..."

"I'll tell you later Ichigo", she said, "Right now lets get him inside".

Yoruichi and Ichigo picked me up and my Zangetsu disappeared. They carried me in the house and put me on the couch.

"So will you tell me now?"

"No not yet do you know where John is?"

"Yeah let me go get him".

Ichigo went upstairs and knocked on Karin's door. Ichigo came back downstairs with my brother following him.

"Hey Yoruichi what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing much your brother got a small scratch while he was fighting some hollow", she replied.

"Alright I'll take care of it", he said walking over to me.

John placed a barrier around my body and began to absorb reiatsu from the surrounding air.

"Yoruichi", he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something else going on here this ain't a normal cut".

"Not normal how?"

"A cut like this should only take me a few seconds to get rid off but it hasn't gone yet and it's been a full minute".

"This isn't good I'll contact Soul Society and let them know but I don't understand how this could have happened".

"How many hollow did he just fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Three Adjuchas class Menos".

"Hm...let's ask Uryu before we alert Soul Society".

"Alright go find him".

Ichigo walked to the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob someone knocked.

When Ichigo opened the door Uryu was standing there.

"Oh Uryu I was just about to go get you".

"Why?" Uryu asked.

"Well because Justin fought three hollow and took them out in one swing".

"That's not even possible".

"I didn't think so either", Yoruichi said.

"Then how did he do it?" Uryu asked.

"Well apparently he has the ability to zanpakuto".

"I figured that if he could copy or create Quincy powers that he could copy zanpakuto".

"The thing is he used a copy of Zangetsu", Ichigo said.

"He copied Zangetsu?"

"Yeah all the way down to being able to use Getsuga Tensho".

"This changes things a little bit".

"Now we need to know something from you. Do you know of any hollow abilities that prolong the time that a wound stays in the body?" Yoruichi asked.

"No I don't sorry".

"There it's closed up", John said standing up, "Yoruichi he'll need to rest a little bit".

"Alright but why did you only tell me that?"

"You hang around with him a lot".

"Even I noticed that", Uryu said.

"How would you have noticed?"

"I've been following him around trying figure his abilities".

"I see".

"I also so you kiss him in the park is there something going on between you two?"

"Yeah there sort of is. The thing is noticed that he was falling for me and I eventually fell for him too".

"But how did you fall for him?"

"Great question... I guess I just did", Yoruichi said. _Actually it was when he first kissed me. But they don't need to know that_.

I rolled over onto my back and open my eyes. Yoruichi notices first cause she's sitting next to me. _What the hell? Why am I in so much pain?_, I thought as I tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up right now your still not fully healed yet" John said, "All I did was close the wound its still not totally gone yet internally though".

"Fine", I said and looked up at Yoruichi.

"Justin..." she murmured

"I'm fine don't worry about me that much".

"But..."

"I'm fine".

I saw tears beginning welling up in her eyes as she laid over me.

"Yoruichi?" I whispered lifting her head, "Don't cry I'm fine. Aizen himself wouldn't be able to kill me".

I lifted my head enough to kiss her.

"Oh get a room already!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well if you don't want us here then fine we'll go" I said.

Yoruichi and I got up and walked to the door.

"By the way Uryu would you stop following me?"

"Uh...yeah", he said.

"Thanks. Hey Ichigo make sure John gets to school tomorrow".

"Um...fine whatever he can just go with Karin and Yuzu" he said nodding.

"Thanks".

I opened the door and almost ran into Orihime.

"Excuse us", I said.

Orihime stepped off to the side and let Yoruichi and I walk by.

"Hey Orihime", Ichigo said, "Come in and shut the door".

Orihime walked in and shut the door.

Yoruichi and I walked hand in hand down the street.

"How about we go to the park?" I asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah...I'd like to look at the stars I haven't done that in awhile".

"Neither have I. I used to watch the stars or at least try to where I used to live but the was to many lights to really see them that good".

"If we go to the middle of the park there's no light for almost a mile in all directions so we'll be able to see them great".

"There's only one star I want to look at".

"Yeah, which one?"

"You".

"I don't count".

"Why not? Your beauty shine brighter than the stars in the sky".

"Well in that case I do count".

We reached the park and stopped.

"I'll race you" Yoruichi challenged.

"Flash?"

"Yeah", she said and flash stepped away.

"Hey no fair" I said flash stepping after her.

I caught up to Yoruichi in under five seconds.

"Damn your fast!"

"Yeah so you've said".

"You've slowed down a bit from last time though".

"So you can keep up".

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"No I'm not saying that".

"I know I'm kidding with you".

Yoruichi tackled me and when we stopped rolling she was laying on top of me.

"That..." I started.

"Ssh...kiss me".

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her face to mine.

"You want it? You got it", I whispered and our lips met.

_This is really the highlight of my day_, I thought.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around my neck and stopped.

"Thank you", she said curling up on me like a cat and she fell asleep.

"Your welcome", I said rolling over so that she was next to me. _What is it with her she's changed a bit since we first met. In a good way but I wonder..._I thought and curled up with her. Not too long after that I fell asleep.

**A/N: Um...what do you think I should I keep Soifon with Zaraki? There a poll on my profile to see what people think. Like always please review and this time please take the poll. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *yawns* Well I started writing this chapter while I was half asleep so sorry if it starts out kinda of boring.**

Chapter 9

We slept all night curled up together.

_Yoruichi is really beautiful whether she's asleep or awake_, I thought as I slept.

Yoruichi stirred a little bit but was still asleep. I however woke up when I heard the crackle of someone stepping on twigs. I reached back and grabbed the hilt of my zanpakuto. Yoruichi grabbed my wrist.

"It's okay it's just Kisuke", she said.

"Ah Yoruichi your no fun", Urahara said stepping out into the open.

"Shut up Kisuke I just saved your life".

"Right sure you did", he shot.

"Actually she did", I shot back, "I was planning on kicking your ass because of last night".

"Oh I see", he said and got serious, "I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to see you Quincy bow".

"Yeah well you really pounded me and I still ain't up to full yet so just leave me alone".

"Fine I'll just tell Yoruichi then".

"Damn you Urahara what?" I said with a bit of an angry tone on my voice.

"Don't get mad at him", Yoruichi said, "Thats just the way he is".

"Sorry, Yoruichi".

"Now to tell you both what I came here to tell you", Urahara said changing the subject, "You both have been summoned by Captain-Commander Yamamoto".

"Well this might not be very good news", Yoruichi said gloomily.

"On the flip side it could be something good", I said moving behind her to embrace her.

"At any rate just get you but to Soul Society", Urahara interrupting, "This request was very urgent".

"Well I guess we should get going then", Yoruichi said. I was hoping to have that last a little bit longer", she whispered to me.

"Yeah I know I was comfortable", I whispered back, "It was nice just to have you there in my arms".

"You know I haven't been held like that in a couple decades".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that your here".

"As am I".

"Well will you look at that they sent someone to get you", Urahara said.

We turned around and saw a Senkai Gate opening. When it was fully opened Byakuya walked out.

"Let's go Justin", Yoruichi said.

"Yeah let's go see whats up", I replied, "Good morning Kuchiki-taichou".

"Good morning", he said and turned around as we walked up. All of us walked through the Senkai Gate and into the Severing World.

Byakuya dropped back behind us and tapped me on the shoulder. I slowed down and Yoruichi kept walking.

"Is there something between you two?" he asked.

"Yeah you could tell couldn't you?"

"I did. I'll tell you that you shouldn't show it when your around some of the other Captains".

"Thanks for the advice".

At that point there was a loud rumble through the Severing world and hundreds of Gillian came pouring into it.

"That's a lot of Gillian".

"I'll handle this you just go to your meeting", Byakuya said.

"You know what I don't care whether your a captain or not you can't fight this many Gillian alone. I'll help you out in a way that will seem like your doing it yourself".

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I should tell you now. I can copy zanpakuto". I said forming the hilt and blade of Senbonzakura in my hand.

"Ready?"

"I am", he said drawing his blade.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura", we said at the same time.

After we had taken down about seventy five Gillian the rest began to retreat.

"That was boring compared to last night", I said to myself.

"You guys weren't fighting again were you?" Yoruichi said walking up.

"No we were just having a bit of fun", I said.

"I wouldn't call it fun but I was a little amused", Byakuya said.

"Whatever you wanna call it, it was fun to me".

"Yeah well come on you two after this we're a bit late", Yoruichi said running towards the receiving Senkai Gate.

"Yes you're a bit late but what happened here will excuse you", Byakuya said to me as I ran off after her.

"Thanks again for the advice".

I reached Soul Society and noticed I forgot to un-summon Senbonzakura. The guards at the gate looked at me suspiciously until Byakuya walked out of the Gate. The guards seemingly happy that they had no problem allowed us to pass. I flash stepped of to the First Division and saw Yoruichi waiting outside for me.

"How come your not inside yet?" I said stopping next to her.

"They wouldn't let me inside without you", she replied.

"Makes sense", I said as the gate opened.

"Let's go we're probably gonna be in for it when we get there though", she said.

"How so?"

"Well you took your sweet time fighting those Gillian. Time that we didn't have since we were already late".

"Sorry I didn't mean to take that long".

"I know", she said and ruffled my hair.

"Will you not do that?"

"What? Oh right fine".

This entire time we had been walking towards the meeting room and I hadn't even noticed. Yoruichi stopped but I ran into the wall.

Yoruichi snickered.

"What? It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is" she said trying to stop laughing so she could breathe.

The fact that she laughed at me hurt so bad.

"It's not funny" I said in a quieter voice.

"Justin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up! Just don't talk to me".

"Just like to little lovers" someone said from behind us.

"Shut up Ukitake", Yoruichi said.

"Fine just get inside Yamamoto-taichou is waiting for you so we can start the Captain's meeting".

"If it's a Captain's meeting then why did he call _us_ here?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Ukitake said.

"Geez I hate suspense".

We followed Ukitake in and he took his place.

"We will now begin the meeting", Yamamoto exclaimed, "There has been reports of an increase of Menos Grande entering the World of the Living. The most recent reports speak of Adjuchas class Hollow being engaged by a Shinigami with a weapon that looks like Ichigo's zanpakuto but the color is different".

Yamamoto looked at me and Yoruichi.

"You two wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he asked.

"Um...Justin should I?" Yoruichi whispered to me.

"No I got this one", I whispered back, "That would have been me if the report says anything about taking them down in one swing".

"It does" Yamamoto looked at me with suspicion.

"Well I guess I'll let this secret go then. I have the ability to copy zanpakuto and other abilities".

"I see so how many times have you used this ability?"

"Let's see here", I said pausing to count in my head, "About three times".

"What was it that you copied?"

"Let's see in order: Quincy powers, Ichigo's Zangetsu, and Byakuya-taichou's Senbonzakura", I replied.

"Hm... In light of your abilities I would like to ask you to become Captain of a new Division that will be planted in the World of the Living".

"Why should I?"

"Look I am not going through this again like I did with Ichigo".

"I get it you want a Division there so that you don't have to dispatch any extra Shinigami unless you are asked for reinforcements. Right?"

"Yes and it's also in case Aizen decides to attack Soul Society or Karakura Town I want to have Divisions that can respond within seconds of the attack. As you know it takes too long to get from here to the World of the Living in time to stop major destruction".

"I'll do it but I get to pick who I have as my seated officers".

"That is acceptable".

"Just so you know Yoruichi is my Vice Captain if she wants".

"Fine by me. What do you think Yoruichi?", Yamamoto said.

"I'll do it", she said.

"I will report to you as soon as I pick the other officers Yamamoto-taichou".

"Good. Is there anyone here who opposes my decision to for this new Fourteenth Division?"

The room remained silent.

"Good this meeting is over. Justin I wish you good luck with finding your officers".

"Thank you Yamamoto-taichou".

I walked out of the room closely followed by Yoruichi.

"Justin" she started.

"Don't ask right".

"Alright".

"I wanna go back. You can stay here for awhile if you want but don't stay gone for too long".

"Alright I guess I should go hang with Soifon like I said I would".

"Yeah you wouldn't want to lose a friendship just because you got busy. I won't make you officially start your Vice Captain duties until tomorrow".

"Thanks" she said and ran to catch up with Soifon.

"Congratulations on your new position" Someone said.

I turned and saw Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Thanks Shunsui-taichou".

"You don't have to call me taichou".

"Alright".

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to come and celebrate with us".

"Um...sure".

"Great let's go then. Follow us".

I let the Captains pass and then followed behind them.

_I wonder what they got planned_.

We kept walking until we stopped in front of a bar.

"Um... don't be so uptight your a captain now whats it matter" Shunsui said.

"..."

"Hey Ukitake I think our friend here has a little bit on his mind".

"It seems that way", he said, "When we go inside and sit down then we'll ask him about it".

Shunsui and Ukitake walked inside and I followed.

"The private Captain's room please" Ukitake said.

"You'll have to use the room farther back the front one is already being used", the patron said.

"Alright thank you and please send back enough sake for three".

"Sure thing Ukitake-taichou".

"He hasn't said anything the entire time he must really be deep in thought" Shunsui said.

"Yeah probably".

"Three..." I muttered.

"Did you say something Shunsui?" Ukitake asked".

"Nope" he replied.

"Two..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah".

"One..."

"Well someone is".

"Bullseye", I said swinging around in the face of a hollow, "Nice try".

I pulled back an arrow and released it hitting it in the shoulder.

"Hunting these damn things is so boring".

Ukitake and Shunsui by this time had turned around had witnessed me shoot the arrow. I summoned a blade that I had never even seen before.

_What the hell?_

_That's my blade_, my Hollow said, _Use it effectively without summoning you mask and you'll be considered my equal_.

I smiled.

"Hey looks like he's perking up a bit", Shunsui said.

"Yeah I am", I said before Ukitake could reply, "Ignite, Demon Flame".

The blade became a scythe and enveloped my arm with a bone like material that seemed a bit familiar. _This the same as a Hollow mask!_ I thought.

"Now we're talking".

I lifted my arm over my head and the hollow began to run away.

"Too slow" I said and brought my arm down slicing the hollow in half.

"New blade?" Yoruichi said as she came out of the bar.

"I'm his equal", I muttered walking by Yoruichi and then stopped, "Yeah I'll tell you about it later in private".

"Alright then", she said and walked back in the bar to where Soifon was waiting.

"I guess underestimating you would be very bad for an enemy" Shunsui said.

"Yeah it would", I replied, "I'm tired now. Stupid fucking hollows".

"He get tired quickly afterwards though" Ukitake said.

"Yeah that can be worked around though", Shunsui said.

"So what is it that we're here for again?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh right onward to party" Shunsui said walking towards the room that we had asked for.

I followed Shunsui after Ukitake had walked after him.

"Sit down and rest this Is a great place and in my opinion they have the best sake in Soul Society".

I didn't say anything but sat down and Shunsui had already poured me some sake. I picked it up and drank it.

"Hm...This is the best I've tasted so far".

"I thought you might like it", Shunsui said.

_Just to change the subject back to my blade you can make the staff part as long or as short as you want_,my hollow said,_ Up until the point where it becomes a katar._

_Really? That's good to now I was wondering if I could._

"Hey Justin you alright?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah", I said, "I'm sorry I guess I'm not up to having a party right now".

"That's alright", he said.

"I gotta got somewhere where I can think I hate to leave like this but I really need to think", I said and flash stepped up to where I first met Shunsui, Byakuya, and Ichigo. I lay down and stared up at the sky.

--back at the bar--

"Yoruichi can I talk to for a moment?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah sure, she replied, "I'll be right back Soifon".

"Alright".

"What's up Shunsui?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well your captain has gone and left in the middle of the celebration but since he apologized don't worry to much about that. He was deep in thought the entire time and the last person I saw do that was Hitsugaya".

"And your point is?"

"Well the reason he left was to find a place to think".

"I know where he went. Let's just leave it be for now and I'll talk to him about it later".

"Alright Yoruichi I'll leave this to you then. See you later".

--In the woods--

"Why would they choose me? What good am I? What am I looking for anyway?" I said out loud to myself not knowing there was anyone around.

"There's only one of those that someone can answer for you".

I sat up and saw Hitsugaya.

"..."

"The reason we chose you for this job was because you are stronger than even Ichigo and since he already said no to becoming a captain we sat back and waited for someone of captain level to show up", Hitsugaya said, "It just so happens that since you were the first one to gain a zanpakuto and the fact Yoruichi herself said that you could do it we decided unanimously that you would become a captain or we would have to wait for someone else".

"Sure whatever. So why are you out here anyway?"

"If you climb the trees this is the best spot to look up at the sky. I get kinda bored and I like coming out here it's kinda peaceful".

"You probably are right I just haven't wanted to take the time to climb. I wouldn't climb up in the middle of the day anyway".

"Why not?"

"I don't like the light very much thought my favorite time of day is dusk".

"Oh right also since Yoruichi knew I would be coming out here she wanted me to tell you that she's ready to go back World of the Living".

"Thanks", I said and flash stepped towards the Senkai Gate.

_Finally_, I thought, _I can finally go back. But this time it'll be different._

I stopped in front of the gate and Yoruichi was waiting for me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"If I wasn't ready would I be here?"

"Good point", she replied, "By the way what do you think about getting back to what we were doing before coming here?"

"Sure I was hoping you would say something".

"Taichou!" someone said from behind us.

"Yes?" I said turning around seeing a messenger from the First Division.

"Um...I was told to bring this to you before you left", he said holding up a box.

I took the the box and opened it. Inside was a haori with the Division number on the back.

"Return to Yamamoto-taichou and tel him I said thank you for the haori".

"Right away taichou" he said and then disappeared.

"Come on lets get back", I said turning to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi started at me for a moment which right now was a bit too long.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you just look hotter than I expected".

"Whatever I just wanna get back now".

We walked through the Senkai Gate after it opened. As the gate closed behind us I squatted down in front of Yoruichi.

"I feel like carrying you this time" I said blushing.

"Well then since your being oh so nice I accept", she replied and climbed onto my back.

Yoruichi placed her head on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I started running towards the other end of the Severing World. The Senkai Gate opened in to the World of the Living and I jumped down. There was only one problem we were right in front of Ichigo's house.

"Hey Justin whats up?" Ichigo said walking out of the house.

"Nothing much really", I replied.

Ichigo noticed the haori that I was wearing and grinned.

"So Gramps roped you into being a Captain?"

"No he asked and I accepted. Now I'm sorry but I gotta get Yoruichi home".

"How come your carrying her anyway?"

"Because I can!" I said and flash stepped away from him and stopped in front of Urahara's store.

I opened the door and walked into the living area. I walked down the hall to Yoruichi's bedroom and opened the door. I headed to Yoruichi's bed and set her down. After I had turned around I began to back up.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked and grabbed my hands pulling me into an embrace.

"Yoruichi...your good at acting".

"I know I have practice" she said and kissed me.

I returned her kiss and her tongue teased mine. Before I knew it I was pulling up her shirt.

"It took you awhile to actually get to this point", she whispered, "I'm surprised you were able to resist this long".

"What are you talking about? I've undressed you with my eyes so many times by now I figured that there was no point".

Yoruichi eased out of her shirt the rest of the way and I began to kiss her on the neck. I worked my way down to her chest. I kissed her left breast and came to her nipple. I wasn't surprised that they were already hard. I massaged her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh....Justin..." Yoruichi moaned.

I grabbed her right breast and began to rub.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like a turn?"

"Yeah" she gasped.

We rolled over so that she was on top and she began to unbutton my pants.

"Well someone was waiting for this", she said reaching into my pants.

"Yeah I was", I said.

Yoruichi bent down and put my dick in her mouth. Her tongue ran itself up and down.

_She is the best_, I thought and closed my eyes with pleasure.

Yoruichi stopped and crawled up my body. I ran my hands down her body and grabbed her thighs. I lifted her onto me.

"I want you on top if your gonna do that" she gasped as I entered her.

"Fine".

We rolled over once again and I began thrusting.

"Oh...your...ah....good....at ...this".

Yoruichi arched her back and pressed herself against me.

"Harder!" she screamed.

I began to thrust harder and she began to moan louder and louder.

--Outside the shop--

"Ah finally now I can get back to work" Urahara said as he walked in the shop.

Urahara heard screaming from down the hall and recognized the voice.

"Hehe looks like they finally did it".

--Back in Yoruichi's room--

_Great I'm gonna come_, I thought to myself..

I began to pull back and Yoruichi grabbed my waist and held me in. Then I came.

"Yoruichi what the hell?"

"I don't care to much about it" she said.

"Yeah well I ain't ready for the repercussions from this".

"Then why did you do it?"

"Like I said earlier there was no longer any point to resisting anymore. I was getting to the point where I would have went crazy trying not to do this".

"You make good points but that was only two you'll need three to make this alright with yourself".

"Well my Goddess it doesn't help when the person your trying to keep from fucking has the beauty of a Goddess".

"Your Goddess? Hm.... I like the sound of that".

"Yeah I thought you would".

"You don't seem like the one to fuck and run I like people that like to stick with the person that they fuck. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I agree with you totally".

"That was intense so I'm kinda tired".

"Well then get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere".

Yoruichi laid down next to me and put her head on my chest and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and felt sleep take over my body. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the woman of my dreams in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah I know that last chapter could have been written better. I'm terribly sorry about it but this is still my first fan fic and that was my first actual writing of a sex scene so if you didn't like it I'm sorry review with helpful tips...and this will begin to look better I promise.**

Chapter 10

"I should really make Yoruichi and Justin deal with this mess they made", Urahara sighed.

"Hey Urahara what with the amount of hollow?" Ichigo said after killing a hollow or two.

"Stuff like this happens when two shinigami make love".

"Yeah but....oh right. So they finally got that far huh?"

"Yeah but that gives you a lot of work. I think there's an Adjuchas out there somewhere. Ichigo find it so we can get rid of these damn hollow easier".

"No problem. I'll find it and take it down in no time flat".

"A bit optimistic aren't we?" Yoruichi said coming up behind them.

"Maybe it's just cause he's bored and wants something to do", I said stopping next to her.

"I wouldn't have thought I would see you two lovers out so soon", Urahara teased.

I lifted the blade in my hand and he quickly shut his mouth. Only to open it again with a question.

"So when did you copy Benihime?"

"Last time we fought, duh".

"Right that would make sense".

"Kisuke take Ichigo a move back we'll have this taken care of in no time", Yoruichi said changing the subject.

"Alright I guess we'll just have to watch this time Ichigo" Urahara said and turned and walked off.

Ichigo followed him. As they got to the distance where they could see the whole battle I got kicked into the air.

--back in the battle--

"Damn never would have thought I would see a Vasto Lord here" I said out loud to myself, "Oh well guess its time to pull out the big guns now. Hey Yoruichi leave the battlefield I got this!"

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll take every single on of the bastards down for disturbing my sleep!" I yelled, "Bankai, Fire Tempest the Winged Scorpion!"

All of the hollow began to cower in fear as my flame danced around my body. The flames disappeared and I stood there wearing my new armor that I gained from my Bankai and wings spouted from the back of the armor.

"You're all gonna be sorry you disturbed my sleep", I yelled taking my blade and waving it over the battlefield. As it passed along every hollow in the areas that I pointed at burned into nothing.

"Well, that's a very powerful Bankai you got there", Yoruichi said from behind me.

"You picked a good place to hide. Though behind when I'm using Bankai is not always a good idea".

"Why not?"

"These wings have a mind of their own and will attack if a hostile being shows up behind me".

"Very nice, my love".

"Yeah well this I boring the ones I missed I don't like fighting much cause they don't put up enough of a fight to me".

"Well in that case I'll take care of them", Ichigo said flash stepping next to us, "You guys can go back to whatever you were doing and I'll finish them off".

"It's a good thing I persuaded Yamamoto-taichou to allow you to continue you role in this", I let slip.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Oops sorry wasn't gonna say anything. If you want to know come by later I forgot to wear it this time".

"Damn it your so confusing! I hate that!"

"I'm confusing?"

"No my love you not", Yoruichi said, "Let's go back to bed".

"That sounds like something I could do".

Yoruichi and flash stepped off towards the shop and Ichigo had a look of surprise on his face.

"What's with them?" he asked Urahara.

"You didn't hear me earlier? I said they're lovers", Urahara replied.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention earlier sorr....wait a minute you were talking about them the whole time!?"

"Yeah you really need to pay attention".

"Shut up o I'll tear your hat into tiny pieces", Ichigo threatened.

Urahara got a sour look on his but nodded and gripped the rim of his hat with both hands as if to say 'It's mine back off asshole'.

--back at the shop in Yoruichi's room--

I looked down at Yoruichi who was already asleep. _I guess I should get some sleep too_, I thought. I kissed Yoruichi's forehead and then fell asleep.

--Urahara Shop main room--

"I hope someone's here I want to get some candy" Rukia said walking in, "Hey is there anyone here?"

Urahara walked in the door behind her.

"Oh Rukia long time no see", he said.

"Yeah well I was hoping to get some candy and since I was already close to here I stopped here".

"I see pick whatever you want as long as you pay for it".

"Oh yeah that reminds me I brought you some candy from Soul Society".

"That'll do" he said happily and took the candy.

"Um do you think I could stay here for a couple days?"

"Oh so sly".

"Please?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Alright"

"Thank you".

Urahara ignored her last comment because he was focused on the taste of the candy.

"Geez Urahara don't you have any self restraint?" I asked walking into the room.

"Not when it comes to candy", he said between licking the lollipop.

"Ugh, I wont even ask".

Noticing I forgot my shirt I flash stepped back to Yoruichi's room and got my haori and put it on. I walked quietly out of the room and down the hall.

"Now to eat and go have some fun" I said.

"Your going somewhere?", Urahara asked.

"Mmhmm".

"What about Yoruichi?"

"She's still sleeping".

"Alright. Do you want me to let her know you went?"

"If she doesn't see the note then yeah".

I walked out passed Rukia and began to open the shop door.

"Good evening Miss Kuchiki".

"Good evening", she said turning and she noticed my haori, "Oh you must be Justin-taichou, it's a pleasure to meet you".

"You don't have to address me as taichou. I'd actually prefer you didn't".

"Alright".

"It was nice to meet you but I must be going so", I opened the door, "I'm off". I flash stepped away surprising Rukia that I was even faster that Yoruichi.

"Wow I heard he was fast but not that fast".

"Impressive isn't he?" Yoruichi asked from behind Rukia.

"Yeah" she said her thoughts turning to Ichigo. _I wonder how he's doing but he wont talk to me. Damn it that's what I get for yelling at him._

"Hey Rukia are you alright?" Yoruichi interrupted Rukia's thoughts.

"I was just thinking about Ichigo. Sorry for spacing out on you", she said calmly.

"You just came back from Soul Society right?"

"Yeah".

"Why don't you go see him?"

"I yelled at him and he won't talk to me".

"You guys got in another fight?"

"Yeah but this is different. I think I really hurt him this time".

"You? hurt Ichigo that's a new one".

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I hear him talk about you it's always good things".

"Yeah well have you asked him lately?"

"Nope been a bit busy".

"You? That's not possible unless...You got a boyfriend!"

"Hm..you really are a perceptive one".

"Who is it? Tell me I gotta know!"

"He just left".

"Wait a minute you mean you and...."

"Yeah thats exactly what I mean".

"How'd you hook that one?"

"I guess it was him that hooked me".

"No!"

"Yep".

"That sure is a change".

"I don't mind that change much really".

"That reminds me there was a lot of hollow here what was up with that?"

"Our separate reiatsus mixed".

"You've already done it!?"

"And I'm not ashamed either".

"But what about the rules?"

"That rule doesn't apply to this Division thanks to Justin".

"How was he able to do that?"

He made it so that he would only join Soul Society on a few conditions. That just happened to be one of them".

"What was the others?"

"He got to pick his officer and Vice Captain".

"So your Vice Captain right?"

"Yep".

"Has he picked the other officers yet?"

"No that I know of".

--Above Karakura Town--

"Damn he's lucky" Shinji said out loud.

"Who's lucky?" I asked coming up next to him.

"You".

"How so?"

"Oh come on you got Yoruichi and you liked it".

"And how would you know that?"

"Oh come on all those hollow didn't just show up for a party. They did come to eat though".

"Get to the point", I glared at him.

"When two Shinigami have sex their reiatsus mix and becomes harder to control".

"Oh man so you felt the spike huh?"

"Yep so did the hollow. The thing is when you and Yoruichi mixed the reiatsu given off was very potent and attracted a few Vasto Lords".

"Duh I fought them!"

"Oh so you took a break and fought".

"No we had...oh why am I telling you this!? I don't even like you that much".

"Ah why not _taichou_?"

"Look I just don't like you because you make me want to kick you ass and by me I mean my hollow".

"You too huh?"

"What? Oh wait I knew that geez I'm losing it".

"Losing _it_? Nah you did that last night", He said and busted out laughing.

"Ignite, Demon Flame" I said low enough for him not to hear.

"That's not the sword saw earlier".

"I now I can't use this one if Yoruichi is anywhere near here so I'm kinda surprised that I could use it right now".

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed she's right behind you?"

Shinji turned around and came face to face with Yoruichi.

"Son of a bitch! You weren't kidding!"

"Oh don't yell I have a splitting headache", she said in a low voice.

"Sorry", Shinji said lowering his voice.

I grabbed Shinji from behind and kicked him so hard it sounded like a couple of his bones broke.

"Hey what did you do that for!?"

"She said keep your voice down".

"Sorry".

"Sorry my ass you just yelled again. And I was just testing you".

"This is boring". I noticed Yoruichi beginning to lose her ability to control her reiatsu.

I flash stepped to her and took her off her feet.

"Try and control yourself and I'll carry you home".

"Alright" she said and winced.

I took off my haori and flipped her lightly to my back and draped it over her.

"Close you eyes and get some rest" I whispered.

_Before I left she was fine what's wrong with her_?, I thought, _I need to ask someone about this. Maybe Tessai could enlighten me._

I flash stepped to the shop and quietly opened the door.

"Hey Justin is that you!" Urahara called.

"Ssh, Yoruichi has a bad headache so keep it down would ya".

"Take her to her room and then come back I got something I need to talk to you about".

"Alright I be right back".

I took Yoruichi to her room and put her on the bed. As I put her on the bed I noticed that her face was red but it didn't look like she was blushing. She had to be sick.

_What did she do while I was gone?_

I walked out and quietly closed the door then headed back to talk to Urahara.

"So Urahara what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"There is going to be some Captains coming on vacation so your going to have to make sure that they aren't disturbed by any hollow".

"I see which captains are coming?"

"Let's see here...Hitsugaya, Unohana...let me think for a moment".

I sighed. _This guy takes forever!_

"Soifon was another"

My heart dropped. _Damn it I guess I have to keep cool around Soifon so she doesn't kill me._

"Then there's Zaraki".

"Wait Kenpachi is taking a vacation?"

"Yep, well Yachiru kept bugging him that she wanted to go to the World of the Living so you know how probably ended".

"He wants her happy so he agreed?"

"Exactly. Oh yes also Mayuri has ordered Nemu to take a vacation which from what he told me she immediately agreed. Apparently that something she doesn't really do since she doesn't like to take vacations".

"What about Matsumoto is she coming with Hitsugaya?"

"From what I heard yes".

_Damn another person to be careful around._

"There since so many high level fighters are coming here you may have a lot of hollow to deal with".

"Yeah well I'll try and manage".

"Oh by the way how is Yoruichi doing?"

"You should know".

"You said she had a headache I didn't know till you told me".

"Oh that...um she doesn't look good I think she may be sick".

"I'll get Tessai to check on her you go ahead and wait for our guests".

"Alright but if she gets worse you'll notify me right away".

"I will".

I flash stepped out and headed for the place where the Senkai Gate would be opening. When I got to the spot the Gate was already opening.

"This better be fun Yachiru", I heard Zaraki say.

"We didn't come here to fight Ken-chan. We have to leave that to the Fourteenth Division".

Everybody stepped out of the Senkai Gate with Zaraki and Yachiru in front.

Zaraki glanced over and saw me.

"You know Yachiru I want to fight that guy to see how strong he really is".

"No fighting!" Yachiru yelled.

As if on cue a hollow came at me from behind and took a swipe.

"So what is it with all you hollow? Why is it that you always go after me?" I demanded.

"You make so many of us hungry" it said.

"Not the right answer", I said pulling my out my zanpakuto, " I see you just like Fisher".

"That fool was weaker than I am", it said.

"Hehe, bring it!".

The hollow drew his zanpakuto and it was quite a bit bigger than Fisher's.

"Is that just for show?" I taunted.

The hollow brought his blade down as I began to run towards him.

"You missed", I said from behind him as he began to disappear.

"Aw, Yachiru he looks like he could give me some fun".

"No Ken-chan I promised Yama that you wouldn't".

"You made a promise for me!"

"No he asked me to make sure that you wouldn't fight so I agreed to make sure you didn't".

"Whatever" Zaraki sighed.

"Hey", I said walking over to the group, "Enjoy your vacation I'll keep the hollow away from you as much as possible".

"So why don't you introduce yourself for the sake of the Vice Captains here?" Hitsugaya said.

"Right. I'm Justin. Captain of the Fourteenth Division".

Matsumoto gasped, "So this is the new Captain? Oh he's cute".

"Cut it out Matsumoto", Hitsugaya yelled, "He's a Captain show some respect!"

"Sorry, taichou".

As the group began to disperse a Hell Butterfly flew up to me. I held out a finger and it landed.

"Unohana-taichou!", I called out.

"Yes?"

"Could you head to see Urahara he needs to talk to you".

"I will thank you for letting me know".

"Aw damn it".

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Um...its urgent I'm gonna head over there with you since I think I know what this is about".

"Well then let's go".

"I'm sorry for asking you to work on your vacation".

"Work?"

"I think its about Yoruichi she looked sick earlier".

"Why didn't you saw anything when I first got here?"

"I wanted to make sure that I didn't interrupt the vacation that you came on".

"I see. How thoughtful of you but I would rather help someone than have a constant vacation".

"Oh".

We stopped in front of Urahara who was standing outside the shop.

"You should have said something earlier", he said.

"She got worse didn't she?", I asked.

"Yes she did".

_Damn it!_

"Let me look at her and I'll have her better in no time", Unohana said and walked into the shop.

"I doubt it", Urahara said following her inside explaining the situation.

_I hope she's alright. I can't lose her not now not ever._

"Hey", Hitsugaya called, "What going on?"

"Yoruichi sick and it must be bad. Urahara had Tessai give a look and then once you guys got here Tessai sent for Unohana so it sounds like it's really bad. But they won't tell me anything".

"That's probably because they don't know anything yet".

"That would make sense".

"At any rate you should really keep up with us if your gonna keep the hollow all to your...."

Hitsugaya's voice trailed off when I began to un-sheath Tempest.

"What's going on?"

"There's a Vasto Lord incoming. You just sit back and enjoy the show".

"Fine I'll stay out of this one".

As soon as he walked away from me I pointed my blade to the sky.

_When it shows up I'll release Bankai and obliterate it._

The bridge between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living opened and the Vasto Lord stepped out.

"Bankai, Fire Tempest the Winged Scorpion", I said and as before flames began to dance around me but this time they took less time forming my armor and wings.

"Look at that you wingspan is bigger than even Hyourinmaru".

"Is it really?"

"Yeah".

I turned my focus back to the Vasto Lord and flapped my wings to make sure they had fully formed then I swung my blade through the air in front of me and incinerated the hollow.

I turned back to Hitsugaya and he was wide eyed.

"What something like that didn't surprise you did it?" I asked.

"Maybe just a little. I didn't think that anyone besides Yamamoto-taichou could do something like that".

"I guess even the genius learns something everyday".

"That is true".

"Hey do you guys think you could keep it down out here Tessai and Unohana-taichou are trying to concentrate", Rukia said coming out of the shop.

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Almost twenty minutes".

"Good do you know whats going on in there?"

"Not really I only caught that Yoruichi is really sick and that she would need to rest for a few days. So someone is gonna have to tell Soifon-taichou about this".

"I guess I should". _Damn it Yoruichi what's going on with you? You were fine then you where terrible looking. Get well my love._

"Let's go find Soifon", Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah", I replied, "Let's".

Hitsugaya and I flash stepped off to find Soifon.

When we found Soifon she was hanging around with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"Hey Soifon", I called out.

"What?" she looked at me in anger like I had interrupted something.

"Um...I hope you weren't planning on visiting Yoruichi. She's really sick and I don't know anything about it".

"Aw man I hope she gets better".

"Yeah me too".

"Hey Justin", Zaraki said.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna spar?"

"Ken-chan!"

"Sorry Yachiru but I wanna see how he fights".

"Next time let me know before you decide to come here and I'll make an appointment for you just so you can fight me".

"Are you sure?" Zaraki sneered.

"Your damn right".

Yachiru jumped down from the chair she was in and walked over to me without me or Zaraki noticing. Yachiru tugged on my haori.

"Taichou!!" she yelled to get my attention.

"What?" I said looking down trying not to get mad at her so Zaraki didn't have a reason to kick my ass.

"I think that you shouldn't fight him he can get a bit out of control".

"Don't worry when I do fight him he'll wish he knew the name of his zanpakuto".

Yachiru got wide eyed and looked upset.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding".

"Are you really?"

"Yeah I couldn't be mean to a friend of my brother".

"Your John-John's brother?"

"Yep. Oh that's right he doesn't know your here yet maybe I'll go tell him".

"Yeah do it. I wanna hangout with him again".

"Alright I'll go tell him right now".

"Ken-chan can I go see John-John?"

"Sure just don't get into any trouble", he replied

"I should be saying that to you Ken-chan".

Yachiru jumped on my back like she would Zaraki and I flash stepped towards the school.

"What are we doing at this school?" Yachiru whined.

"Don't worry John goes to school here and I gotta get him out of it somehow. This just happened to be perfect timing".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"Okay let's go get him!"

I walked into the school on my back and I got weird looks from some of the teachers and students. The teachers looked away when they received a glare from me and the students asked why I was walking around with a child on my back. 'Because I can' I always said sternly, which received more glares that I returned. We finally got to the office and requested for John to come home for the day and I was relieved when I didn't have to go through much paperwork to get him out of school. I had my brother meet us in front of the school.

As my brother came walking out, Yachiru inched down my back to hide until he reached us.

"So why am I getting out of school?" he asked.

"Hey John-John", Yachiru said popping up and diving on to him.

"Yachiru?"

"Yep", she said kissing on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Um...Yachiru what would Kenpachi say if he saw you do that?" I asked.

"He would tell me to behave and then would kick John-John's ass".

"Watch you mouth Yachiru", I said then looked at John, "Well little bro It looks like you get to carry her this time".

"Fine with me", he said calmly.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"I wanna go to the park and run around for awhile then go get pizza", John said right away.

"What he said!" Yachiru agreed.

"Alright let's go".

Yachiru clung John and we flash stepped to the park. When we got there I got looks from parents.

I sighed. _People can be so annoying this is why I hate going anywhere._

"Wow he's a young father and by the looks of it single" people whispered behind my back.

Before I could say anything there was en explosion from the other side of the playground and John and Yachiru were sent flying by a hollow.

"Now for the fun", I said out loud on purpose.

My comment earned me stares until I pulled out my zanpakuto.

"What are you doing with a weapon at a playground?" one mother asked.

"Saving your ass that's what".

"What about your kids?"

"Thats it the boy is my brother and the girl is his friend. Now watch just how protective he is".

As I said that my brother pulled out his zanpakuto and blocked an attack from the hollow.

"What is that thing?" I heard a couple of parents asked.

"I don't wanna go into that right now. Just shut up and watch!"

The crowd was awed by my brother skill with a weapon and had small conversations about how good he was.

"Alright John now finish it!" I called out.

"You got it!", he called back, "Dance, Eightfold Tiger. Fire and Wind!"

The hollow was engulfed in flame and then I wind kicked up and fed the flame causing the hollow to scream in pain.

"Screw this I can't stand it anymore" I blurted, "My turn!"

"Fine, I need to heal Yachiru anyway".

"Good make it quick Kenpachi is on his way!"

"Alright!"

John began to heal Yachiru's wound and I walked up to the hollow who hadn't died but was still writhing in pain.

"Do you want me to end it?" I asked it menacingly.

"Yes I'm sorry I'll never do it again I promise!" it screamed in between writhing and howling.

"You got that right", I said and slid my blade into its mask and forced my reiatsu around it. "I'm sorry but to make sure you never do I'll feed you to my Inner Hollow".

"Please no anything but that!"

"Sorry but no exceptions you attacked my brother I'll make sure you never do it again", I said and absorbed the hollow.

"Are you gonna wipe their memories of this?" Soifon said as she flash stepped next to me.

"Geez you remind me of Yoruichi", I said, " Don't do that. Anyway why would I do you know how many people in this town came see hollow?"

"No".

"A lot and its just here in this town not outside the majority of it is here".

"If your right then it should be fine. Oh and by the way Yoruichi was my teacher".

"I know. You learned more from her than you probably know".

"Hey, what happened to Yachiru?" an angry Kenpachi asked.

"John and Yachiru got attacked by a hollow", I replied, "But don't worry He took you place and beat the shit outta the hollow. He's actually quite protective of her when you not around".

"Yeah?"

"Yep, now the wound should be closed right about...."

"Done" John called over his shoulder and saw Kenpachi. "Oh shit".

"Hey John" Kenpachi said walking over to him, "Good work kid".

Kenpachi patted John's head which surprised me.

"Kenpachi?" I said with question in my voice.

"What?"

"Um...nothing".

"Hey anyone that can protect Yachiru when I'm not around is a good person. But I wanna know why you didn't stop it before the attack".

"So John prove himself".

"To who?"

"You".

"Why?"

"Yachiru _likes_ him and I think he _likes_ her too".

"I see" Kenpachi looked at Soifon who blushed.

"You guys don't have to hide it around me".

"Hide what?" they both said at the same time.

"Did you just ask what? Well then I can see it just from Soifon reaction when you glanced at her. You two are in love!"

"It was that easy to tell?" Soifon asked.

"Yep".

"Your better with your judgment of people than I am", Kenpachi said with dismay.

"Hey there's always someone better than you at something".

"Justin!" Urahara called as he ran up.

"Whats up?"

"Yoruichi is awake and wants to see you".

"Alright I'll be right there", I said blushing.

I turned around and saw Soifon and Kenpachi eying each other.

"Hey guys cool it" I said getting their attention. "Can you guys looks after John for awhile so he can hangout with Yachiru a bit more?"

"Yeah sure" Kenpachi said.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Soifon asked.

"To see Yoruichi. She's asking for me".

I must have blushed when I said that because Kenpachi laughed. Apparently Soifon didn't notice because she said nothing but looked at Kenpachi like he was crazy then tackled him and thats when I decide to flash step all the way to Yoruichi.

--Urahara Shop--

Unohana stood outside Yoruichi's room waiting for me to get there.

"Unohana-taichou I came as fast as I could with this damn limiter".

"I understand go on in Yoruichi is waiting", she said and stepped to the side of the door.

"Thank you".

I walked into Yoruichi's room and shut the door. Yoruichi was sitting up and looked a lot better. I walked over to her and she patted the bed next to her so I sat down.

"How you feeling Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Better but I'm still sick" she replied.

"At least your feeling better".

"If Unohana hadn't come here when she did I wouldn't be talking to you right now".

"Did you have to say that? I've trying so hard all day not think about how bad it would be if we couldn't do anything".

"I'm sorry but it's the truth".

"I know".

"You don't wanna lose anybody else that close you I can understand that".

"You know I would really like to know how you got sick".

"Sake after sex"

"WHAT!?"

"Then after that light exposure".

"At least it wasn't just the sake".

"Yeah then I would have to stop drinking altogether and I don't plan on it anytime soon".

"It's not contagious is it?"

"Unohana said it's not".

"Good" I said and kissed her, "Don't ever scare me like that again".

"I'll try".

"Try really hard cause I've been down in the dumps all day".

"You got lonely didn't you?"

"Yes I was very lonely".

"I should be able to come help you a couple days do you think you can handle yourself tell then?"

"Don't know but I'll try".

"Try really hard cause if you die I'll go back to Soul Society and kick your ass all over the place".

"I better try hard then", I said, "Oh damn I should go get John from Kenpachi and Soifon".

"Soifon and Kenpachi are really together?"

"Yeah funny isn't it".

"Yeah but why is John with them?"

"Yachiru wanted to play with John so I went and got him from school and then a hollow attacked John and Yachiru so he almost killed but I took over so he could heal Yachiru be fore Kenpachi could get there but he was a few minutes slow with the healing but instead of kicking his ass Kenpachi said 'Good work, kid' and patted John on the head then you wanted me so I left John with them and came here right away".

"Okay then that was a lot of words in under a minute".

"Sorry I can talk fast when I want".

"Make sense. Anyway go get John".

"Alright I'm going. Love you".

"I love you too. Don't get to cocky when you fight Kenpachi".

"Oh come on I not even gonna fight him this time".

"Good. I'm gonna get some sleep".

"Good night" I said and closed the door.

I walked down the hall prepared to leave and Unohana put her hand on my shoulder.

"Take good care of her" she said.

"What?"

"Yoruichi. Take good care of her".

"Geez you sound like my...never mind. I gotta go get my brother", I said as I flash stepped off to find Kenpachi and company.

--At the Playground--

"Geez you guys are still here?" I asked as I stopped next to Soifon and Kenpachi.

"Yeah Yachiru didn't want to leave and neither did John", Kenpachi replied.

"I think it's cute seeing them play together", Soifon said.

I stared at Soifon surprised by what she said.

"Gotta staring problem?" she asked.

"No I was just a bit surprised by what you said".

"What? Oh come on even I have a softer side".

"You do?"

"Yes".

"Anyway I gotta get John home before to long so how long are you guys gonna be here?"

"A week" Kenpachi said.

"Cool John has school tomorrow but I may be able to get him out of that and he can play with Yachiru tomorrow".

"Alright thats fine with me".

"Hey John it's time to go home!" I called.

Yachiru and John flash stepped in front of us.

"Does he have too?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes Yachiru but you can play again tomorrow".

"Oh okay".

"Bye Yachiru see you tomorrow", John said and hugged her.

Yachiru hugged him back. "Make sure your brother brings you back here tomorrow or I'll take him and Ken-chan back to Soul Society and make Ken-chan kick his ass".

"Yachiru, are you using me for threats again? Kenpachi asked.

"Sorry Ken-chan but this would be fun remember?"

"Oh right continue".

"Kenpachi!" Soifon yelled and slapped him in the back of the head.

"What?"

"Don't encourage her!"

"Sorry. That enough Yachiru".

"Aw but Ken-chan".

"I said enough"

"Fine" she said and stopped.

"John will just come here tomorrow morning before school and slack off anyway since he passes right by here anyway", I said reassuring Yachiru.

"Okay".

I sighed and John flash stepped home and I flash stepped back to the shop.

_I'm glad Kenpachi likes John that's good then John already has a foot in the door when they grow up._

_You funny_, my hollow sneered, _You hate kids and yet you look after you brother and others his age._

_What so funny about that?, _Zangetsu said.

_Zangetsu what are you doing here?_ I said in surprise.

_I was able to be copied while you copied the blade since its always in shikai._

_Oh okay that makes sense._

_Zangetsu-kun come back over here_, Tempest called from the other side of my Inner World.

_Geez I get someone new to hang with and he stays next to Tempest all the time,_ my hollow said, _I think Tempest and Zangetsu _like _each other._

_You think?_ I said _Come on dude you should know._

_Good point._

_Anyway I'm gonna catch up on some sleep time so keep it quiet in here. That goes for you two as well_, I called over to Tempest.

_Whatever!_

**A/N: Um...yeah I was only gonna do two relationship revelations but decide to have Zangetsu and Tempest together. Hope you all like the story so far. I should be introducing IchiRuki pretty soon but don't know what chapter yet.**

**Sincerely,**

**Itachislayer31.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I entered the shop. And headed to my room.

_Yoruichi needs to rest and I know she wont if I'm there_, I thought and sat down on the bed.

I laid back across the bed and my head rested on a lump.

"What the...", I said out loud and pulled back the covers and saw Yoruichi grinning up at me.

"I knew you wouldn't go to my room so I came in here", she said before I could even say anything more.

"But you're supposed to be resting", I said with a bit of surprise still to be heard on my voice.

"What, I rest better knowing you're still here".

"But"

"Shut up and hold me already", she commanded.

"Geez I thought I was the Captain".

"Not right now your not".

I shifted my body so I was laying next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"That's much better", she said planted her head on my chest and fell asleep.

"As long as your happy I'm happy", I mumbled and fell asleep as well.

--The next morning--

I woke up and had _Welcome to the Black Parade_ playing in my head.

_That's odd_, I thought_, That's a great song but what made me think of it?_

I eased my right arm out from under Yoruichi trying not wake her up. After five minutes I finally got my arm out and I started to get up Yoruichi jumped up and pulled me back down.

"Your not going anywhere", she whispered into my ear.

"Yoruichi I have stuff to do today", I said trying to writhe my my out of her grasp.

"Who cares have someone do it for you".

"But, I really should do it my self".

"Nope your mine for the next few hours", she said with a hint of deviousness on her voice.

"You up for it?"

"Damn right I wouldn't be asking for it if I wasn't".

"Good point", I said, "Hey Urahara! I know your standing at my door so get in here".

"How'd you know?" he asked walking in.

"Just an intuition. Anyway go do my job for me today".

"You only want me to go so you guys can do it again".

"You gotta problem with that?" I said getting a bit annoyed.

"Not really I wanna have some fun since you took all the fun last time".

"Good just be prepared for them when they come. Oh by the way keep any eye out for any Vasto Lords".

"Thanks for the heads up", he said and walked out.

"Kisuke is so bothersome sometimes", Yoruichi whispered in case he was still within hearing range.

"Yeah I know".

Yoruichi and I sat there. She was still holding me from behind and I was reminded how she first held me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about the first time you held me".

"Really? So was I".

Yoruichi ran her hands down my body.

"You've become a man since then" she said.

"That's thanks to you".

I tilted my head back and rested it on her shoulder. Unable to control the urge to kiss her I began to kiss along her neckline.

"Oh Justin...that tickles", she said giggling.

"Good", I said untying the sash on her robe.

"Get these damn clothes off and do me right now!"

I threw open her robe a kicked off my pants at the same time. I pulled off my haori so it wouldn't be in the way and plunged into her.

Yoruichi began to moan and she wrapped her arms around me once more.

"Mm...oh ….harder", she moaned.

I began thrusting harder and she began to scream and claw into my shoulders.

"Better?" I asked wincing from the pain of the nails clawing me.

"Oh....yeah...ah!"

I felt Yoruichi come but I continued. Yoruichi bit her lip and arched into me.

"My your a persistent person", I whispered.

"Persistent? No just horny".

"That explains why you wanted me so bad".

I stopped laid down on top of her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Your turn", I said grabbing her waist and rolling over.

Yoruichi sat up and met a little resistance.

"Oh you're smart", she said leaning forwards and to kiss me.

Our lips met and she began moving her hips.

"Damn you feel so good inside me", she said teasingly.

"Yoruichi this whole thing feels good", I replied an massaged her breasts.

"Suck on them" she commanded.

"You like having control don't you?"

"Of course I do, now do it".

Yoruichi shifted her body up mine and her breasts were right in my face. I obeyed her command and my tongue traveled over her erect nipple and she began to moan once again.

"Yoruichi..." I gasped as she got faster and a bit harder.

I felt like I was going to come and she stopped and lifted her body from mine.

"Don't worry you'll get a better view".

Yoruichi threw her leg over my face and placed her pussy on my mouth while she began to massage my dick with her tongue. I followed suit by placing my tongue inside her pussy and moved it back and forth.

Yoruichi began moan from pleasure. After a few minutes of pleasure I erupted into her mouth. She then erupted on me and lifted her head.

After she swallowed my release she turned her body back around.

"You're a Goddess" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I know", she said and licked the remains of her release from my face. "What did you think?"

"You have a taste that can't be explained", I replied, "Next time we start that way".

"Yeah that was fun" she said and put her head on my chest and reached down and grabbed my dick.

"Yoruichi?"

"I want you to sleep inside me" she whispered, "You know so we don't have to worry about it later".

"Makes sense", I said.

When she slipped me back in I shuttered in pleasure.

"Be careful or I'll pound you again right now".

"You promise?"

"Yeah I do".

Before she could say anything I released just from the pleasure of being inside her.

"Oh you still had a little more. I should have kept going then".

"Yeah you should have", I said as she inched her face towards mine.

"I'm tempting you aren't I?" she said and her lips brushed mine.

"Yeah you're the most tempting person I've ever been with", I said and kissed her hard.

She returned my kiss and shot her tongue into my mouth. My tongue wrapped itself around hers and then she pulled back. Saliva dripped from her mouth and she looked at me.

"I guess we should get some sleep before tomorrow", she said, "I guess we gave Kisuke a good fight".

"How so?"

"It's already night time".

"Damn at least we had fun. Right?"

"Yeah", she said and put her head next to mine and fell asleep on top of me.

_I hope the other Captains didn't pay to much attention to this_, I thought as I fell asleep.

--at the park--

"I wonder where my brother is", John said.

"Who cares play with me!" Yachiru said pulling John towards the playground again.

John followed Yachiru to the playground and she jumped on his shoulders.

"Tag your it!" she said and she started running.

John chased her around and around.

"What in the world was all that about?", Zaraki asked Soifon, "It's like those damn hollow want me to kick their asses cause they're interrupting our vacation".

"Maybe but there was a crazy reiatsu just a moment ago so they were probably attracted to it so don't worry about it", Soifon said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah but did they have to come by here?"

"Probably not. But like I said don't worry about it".

"Fine".

"It's getting dark I guess John should head home and we should get back and get some sleep".

"Yeah" Zaraki said and an explosion silenced him as he was about to continue.

"Kenpachi don't even think about it. Lets get John and Yachiru away from here and get someone to deal with it when we're far enough away".

"Don't worry about", Urahara said striding up to them, "I'll take care of this".

"Hey Kisuke!" a voice called out.

"Oh Isshin how are you doing?"

"If I was fine do you think I would be here outside my gigai?" Isshin said stopping next to Urahara.

"Hm...good point but why are you outside your gigai?"

"Ichigo ain't home so I decided to take back some of the fun you've been hogging".

"Oh this I was just finishing cleaning up the new captain's mess".

"New captain?"

"Yeah you hadn't heard? There's a Fourteenth Division now".

"Well thats interesting. So after all these years the old man decided I was right?"

"Apparently".

"Who's the captain?"

"A kid by the name of Justin".

"He brought his brother over for dinner once. How long has he been captain?"

"A few days as a matter of fact right after he left your house I caught him in the park and sent him to Soul Society and they made him captain".

"Damn. You know what? It sounds like that hollow is getting a bit restless".

"Oh I almost forgot", Urahara said and turned to kill the hollow.

"Too slow" I said dropping down from the sky cutting the hollow in half with Tempest.

"Aw your no fun" Urahara said sourly.

"Yes I am I gave you all day. I had to kill at least one".

"So this is what you look like outside your gigai!" Isshin said.

"Hm? Oh Kurosaki-sensei. Who said I'm outside my gigai?"

"Your in your gigai!?" Urahara and Isshin exclaimed and the same time.

"Yep".

Another hollow dropped out of the sky and landed where I was standing.

"You missed" I said from above it pulling back an arrow and released it.

The arrow pierced the hollow and it disappeared.

"Your an impatient one" another hollow said as it hit me.

"Damn it!" I cursed noticing it was an Adjuchas.

I flipped in the air and kicked of the tree that I would have hit if I hadn't of reacted in time. I reached out my right hand and pulled my reiatsu to it.

"You can't pierce me with one of those arrows".

"Who said I was making an arrow?"

"What?"

"Ignite, Demon Flame!" I exclaimed and like last time the weapon formed an 'armor' around my arm but this time the blade was closer to my hand.

"I heard that you would be a problem so I brought back up".

Hundreds of Gillian began to appear around the battlefield.

"Urahara!"

"Yes?"

"Get everyone outta here".

"You got it", he said and turned to the gathered Shinigami, "Lets get out of his way or we'll no longer exist".

The group flash stepped away and the Gillian began their attack.

"That's not gonna do anything", I said and put my hand over my left eye.

I began to form my hollow mask and the Adjuchas began to laugh until I stopped it from fully forming.

"What your not gonna continue laughing?"

"No because I can no longer fight you".

"Aw why not?"

"Your mask has become that of an Arrancar. I cannot fight you not when your at this level".

I began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"I can still hurt you for being here though", I said, "Then I'll eat you and feed my hollow".

"Why would you do such a thing to you brethren?"

"Because you came to close to my territory", I said shoving my hand into the Adjuchas' mask.

It turned into a giant ball of reiatsu and I absorbed the ball into my blade. The Gillian retreated and I had nothing else to keep me there.

"Hmph....what a fool Aizen must be", I said and walked back to the shop and entered my room. "Sorry for taking so long Yoruichi".

"Justin why were you using you hollow?" she asked.

"To see what would happen", I said flopping down on the bed.

"Don't use him anymore", she said with a hint of dismay on her voice.

"Why not?"

"If you absorb to many hollow and constantly use him like that he'll overpower you and I may lose you forever".

"I'm sorry I promise not to use him much anymore".

"Promise _never_ to use him again".

"I promise", I said and hugged her.

"I'll hold you to that promise forever".

"Alright".

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Yoruichi asked.

"My job _and_ your going to stay in bed and that's an order as your captain".

"Yes taichou" she said teasingly.

"I'm not in the mood for that right now just let me sleep for once".

"Alright, goodnight", she said and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight", I said and put my head on the pillow. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep cause I was so tired.

**A/N: Well thanks and um... I don't own the song mentioned in this chapter....**

**Soifon: Hey asshole whats with this pairing?**

**Me: What no one stopped me and I was agreed to by a couple friends.**

**Soifon: Yeah well good luck cause Kenpachi is gonna kick your ass.**

**Me: Why? Oh I get it he didn't want anyone to know about you two being together.**

**Zaraki: No I just wanna get some anger out and Ichigo is avoiding me.**

**Me: I can see why.**

**Yoruichi: Will you three just settle down?**

**Me: *blushes***

**Soifon: Yeah sure, Yoruichi-sama.**

**Zaraki: Whatever.**

**Yachiru: Ken-chan you left me behind!**

**Zaraki: Sorry I was in a hurry.**

**Yachiru: who cares**

**Me: I would have liked it better If I would have had more time to get outta here before getting trapped in a corner.**

**Soifon: You got yourself into this mess.**

**Yamamoto: Stop acting like children and get back to work!**

**Me, Soifon, Zaraki: Sorry Yamamoto-taichou.**

**Yachiru: *cocks head* but I am a kid.**

**Hitsugaya: He didn't mean you then.**

**Me: Hey Toshiro**

**Lil' Toshi: What?...hey wait a minute either use Toshiro or Hitsugaya but don't use Lil' Toshi. I hate that.**

**Me: Alright fine....oh yeah Matsumoto was looking for you earlier.**

**Toshiro: Damn it she just doesn't know when to give up.**

**Me: About?**

**Toshiro: I think she just likes being around me so she can embarrass me.**

**Me: Maybe she's trying to kill with he huge boobs.**

**Toshiro: I doubt it.**

**Matsumoto: *grabs Toshiro from behind* Guess who!**

**Toshiro: Let me go Matsumoto!**

**Matsumoto: Oh your no fun.**

**Me: Can it! Your so annoying sometimes.**

**Yoruichi: Hey weren't you gonna finish this chapter already?**

**Me: Yeah well having conversations with anime characters is fun.**

**Yoruichi: Some people would say it makes you weird.**

**Me: It's a good thing you don't say that.**

**Yoruichi: Why?**

**Me: Cause I would stop calling you a Goddess and find a new favorite character.**

**Yoruichi: You would never!**

**Me: Your right I wouldn't.**

**Zaraki leaves with Soifon**

**Yoruichi: Oh your right they do make a good couple.**

**Nemu: Who are you talking about?**

**Me: Soifon and Kenpachi.**

**Nemu: They do make a good couple. Even I can see that.**

**Aizen: What's up?**

**Me: Leave now.**

**Aizen: Hey I just got here.**

**Me: But you made the mistake of not making sure that I wouldn't kick your ass first.**

**Aizen: Good point I'll be going then.**

**Aizen leaves.**

**Yoruichi: That was weird.**

**Me: Definitely.**

**Yoruichi: Anyway *kisses my forehead* Get some sleep.**

**Me (blushing): Alright fine. Sorry Nemu but whatever you have to say make it quick.**

**Nemu: When are you introducing the next couple?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Yoruichi: IchiRuki?**

**Me:Yep!**

**Both: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Whatever. You two can leave now I gotta upload this and then go to sleep and I don't want anyone in my room when I'm sleeping. **_**Yoruichi**_** that means you.**

**Yoruichi: Aw no fair.**

**Me: I mean it.**

**Yoruichi: Fine.**

**Yoruichi and Nemu leave**

**Me (not noticing Urahara at the window) : Finally peace and quiet.**

**Urahara: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!!**

**Me: s;lfjkad Damn it Urahara GO AWAY!!!!!**

**Urahara dashes away screaming peanut butter jelly time.**

**Sorry the chapter was so short was so short but I'm getting tired and I gotta get some sleep sometime tonight. At any rate thanks to those who continually read this. At the rate I'm typing I should have at least three maybe four chapters up within the next week.**

**---Itachislayer31---**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Urahara knocked on the bedroom door and woke Yoruichi up. She quickly put her clothes on and opened the door.

"What do you want Urahara?" she asked angrily.

"Ichigo wants to talk to Justin. He wouldn't happen to be awake would he?", Urahara replied.

"Not yet but I can get him up we'll be out in a few minutes".

"Alright, I'll let Ichigo know your getting Justin and to wait for awhile".

"Thank you", Yoruichi said and closed the door.

She walked over to the bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Wake up my love Ichigo wants to talk to you".

"Five more minutes".

"No and don't even pull this crap he wants to talk to you before he has to go to school".

"Fine I'm getting up".

"Good hurry up".

"Whatever".

I got up and threw on my normal clothes and pulled my haori over them. I left the room and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Ichigo", I said sitting down.

"Hey Justin. I...um...was wondering have you seen Rukia around here at all?", he said.

"Yeah I saw her the other day. Why? Didn't she go see you?"

"No we kinda got in a fight over something stupid. I told her to leave and she did but now I'm kinda worried since if she's in the World of the Living she goes to school".

"Maybe she's avoiding you. I'll talk to her about it next time I see her".

"Thank you Justin".

"No problem".

Ichigo got up and left in a hurry so he could get to school.

"So your gonna help him out?" Yoruichi asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah. He's really worried".

"I'll go get her if you want".

"Please".

"I'll be back", she said walking down the hall. "Hey Rukia it's time to get up"

I heard Rukia say something back but couldn't tell what it was.

"Come on Justin wants to talk to you".

"He does?" Rukia said sticking her head out of her room.

"Yes he does".

"Alright, I'll be out in a couple minutes".

Yoruichi came back and sat down again.

"Not that hard when she's just down the hall".

"I didn't even know she was staying here".

"Yeah she's been staying here for a couple days".

"I wonder what they got mad at each other about".

"It doesn't matter", Rukia said coming around the corner.

"Good morning".

"Good morning. So why was Ichigo here?"

"He's worried about you. I think he feels bad for telling you to leave".

"I see".

"You should go talk to him".

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I...."

"You can't face him can you?"

"It's not that".

"I know what it is" Yoruichi said, "You _love_ him!"

Rukia blushed.

"Rukia", I said, "That's fine why don't you tell him how you feel about him".

"Because what if he doesn't love me back?" she said.

"That doesn't matter what matters is that you told him. Even I took my sweet time showing my feelings for Yoruichi".

"You did?"

"Yeah just don't worry. Just to let you know the way he sounded earlier it seem like he would return your love".

"Thank you for talking me into this I'm gonna go find Ichigo".

"I got a better idea", I said.

"What!?"

"Go to school!"

"Oh I get it. I will. Thank you taichou!" Rukia said running out of the shop.

"I hope things go as she hopes they will".

"They will don't worry", Yoruichi said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hm?"

"I got work to do today".

"Oh right. I can come with you this time".

"Good" I said.

Yoruichi got up and then pulled me up into her arms.

"Not now we were supposed to leave awhile ago", I said.

"Oh alright", she replied but sounded a bit disappointed.

I kissed her.

"I'm sorry but work is needs to be done".

"I know. What are we doing today then?".

"Patrol".

"Boring".

"Not the way I do it".

"Hm? Your way better be fun".

"It is first we chose the area to patrol and then we keep an eye on any Shinigami in the area and take down any hollow that decide to pop up".

"Can I chose?"

"Sure go right ahead".

"Lets go 'patrol' by Ichigo's school!"

"I thought you would say that. Let's go".

Yoruichi and I flash stepped towards the high school. When we got there it was break and I saw Ichigo and Rukia talking.

"Hey Yoruichi look", I said quietly.

"Oh they're talking".

"Thats a good start".

We continued to watch as Ichigo pulled Rukia into a hug and kissed her.

"Looks like they're gonna be fine".

We sat in our spot for five minutes and then some hollow decided to attack.

"Why now?" I said dropping next to Ichigo and Rukia.

I pushed them out of the way and raised my hand to stop a hollow. The hollow slammed it's hand down and a cloud of dust went flying.

"Let's see if I can copy without seeing the release", I said.

I began to form Rukia's sealed zanpakuto in my hand.

"Good. That means that I can", I said snickering.

"What some funny?" the hollow said in fear.

"You attacked me but I wont be using my blade to kill you".

"What?"

"I'll show you and Rukia my power. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki".

Unlike Rukia I didn't twist my arm to turn the blade to summon it's shikai.

I took Rukia's first stance.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro".

The hollow jumped so it wouldn't get caught in the ice.

"Don't know what that's gonna do" I said as the ice formed a column encasing the hollow. "Idiot".

"How is that even possible?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"I don't care but he just saved us so don't ask to many questions", Ichigo replied.

"It's alright I like explaining this ability", I said sitting next to them. "I have the ability to copy zanpakuto whether I've seen their power or not. When I copy a zanpakuto thats constantly in shikai I will gain a copy of the manifestation as well. I just wish Zangetsu and Tempest would settle down though".

"You copied Zangetsu?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah he's fun to fight with. But back to the explanation. Any zanpakuto I copy will be much more powerful than the original. I can use more than two zanpakuto at once. I-"

"You can use more than one zanpakuto but that's not possible" Rukia exclaimed jumping up.

"Shall I show you?"

"If your gonna show them how about showing them at Urahara's?" Yoruichi said.

"No I like right here better" I said, "Go get Luke".

"Sure thing", Yoruichi said flash stepping off.

A few minutes later she came back with Luke in tow.

"Luke I would like you to use your hollow to bring some strong hollow here for me" I said.

"Are you sure about this Justin?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Yeah I'm sure".

"Alright".

Luke formed a small ball of reiatsu in his hand and hollow began appearing.

"When you get fifty you can stop".

"Done there's fifty exactly".

"Good now get outta here. I wouldn't want any one getting hurt".

"What about Ichigo and Rukia?"

"They'll be fine".

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and shrugged. The hollow that were summoned began to sense my reiatsu and started attacking.

I placed Zangetsu and Tempest on the ground, and held Senbonzakura, blade down and dropped it for Bankai.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" I said calmly then picked up Zangetsu and Tempest up from the ground. "Now for the double. Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, Fire Tempest the Winged Scorpion".

My reiatsu started going crazy from using three different Bankai but I kept it as calm as I could. Zangetsu had combined with Tempest and became double bladed.

"Burning Getsuga Tensho" I said swinging my double Bankai producing a Getsuga Tensho that hit the hollow n the arm and all of the other hollow behind it.

A black flame sprouted from the ground where the Getsuga Tensho had hit causing twenty of the fifty hollow to burn.

"And now for the other thirty. Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi".

In seconds the rest of the hollow were destroyed and I sealed all of the blades that I was using.

"Do you understand now?" I said turning to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Yeah" they said at the same time.

"I'm done" I said and dropped to my knees.

Yoruichi flash stepped to me, picked me up and then flash stepped me away.

"I wonder what that was all about", Ichigo said, "He didn't have to push himself that hard".

"That's probably my fault", Rukia said.

"How would it be your fault?"

"I doubted his abilities that's how its my fault".

"Don't say that he could have just forgot about it".

"Yeah but he seemed a bit insulted. I mean after all is a Captain".

"Like I said forget about it", Ichigo said and kissed Rukia.

"How cute", Urahara said walking up.

"Go away were busy" Ichigo said.

"Busy? You don't seem all that busy to me".

There was an explosion from the area of the shop.

--Back at the shop--

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted as the dust cleared.

"I am Yylfordt Granz".

"Leave".

"I will not".

"Then you force me to destroy you", I said, "Yoruichi get outta here I don't want you getting hurt".

"Be careful", she said as she flash stepped away.

"I will".

"Aw how cute", Yylfordt said sarcastically.

"Get ready to die asshole".

"Your a bit impatient are you sure your a captain?"

"Damn right".

"Then prepare yourself to die".

A flame appeared on my face and I wiped it away revealing my hollow mask.

"I promised I wouldn't use this mask ever again but sometimes things just need to dealt with quickly", I said, "Don't you agree".

"Ha, you think that just because you have a hollow you can take me? Don't make me laugh".

"I would pull out that blade of yours asshole".

"I'd rather save that for last", Yylfordt said noting the change in my voice. "Getting a little raspy aren't you, bro?"

"I'm not your 'bro' so shut up" I said and pulled Tempest from my waist.

I flash stepped behind him and swung my blade at his neck but he blocked with his hand and grabbed the blade. Yylfordt flipped me to the ground and I flew at him again.

_Your losing control of me. Soon I'll completely overtake you and you know what will happen so hurry up._

"Shit! Not now wait till this is over".

_Too late_, my Hollow said and took over.

"_Your gonna die and supply my power_", my Hollow yelled at Yylfordt.

"What the?"

Yylfordt was silenced by Tempest piercing his chest and being raked up.

"How did you pierce me so easily?"

"_I ain't the guy you started fighting_".

My Hollow looked Yylfordt in the eyes and the mask started to continue forming.

"At least I wasn't killed by a damn Shinigami".

Yoruichi came around the corner followed by Urahara and Isshin.

"_Urahara Kisuke_"

Yoruichi got wide eyed and Urahara smiled.

"Looks like I get to kill you now", Urahara said gripping Benihime.

"Kisuke! I'll take care of this" Yoruichi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I didn't seal Justin's hollow when I had the chance before and so I will take the responsibility".

"Fine you take care of-", Urahara was cut short by a insane laugh.

"_Ignite, Demon Flame_".

My hollow threw Tempest which stabbed Urahara in the arm.

"_Come on then Goddess. Let's see what our made of_" my Hollow screamed at Yoruichi.

"Your gonna pay for taking over his body", she yelled back.

"_Am I really?_"

"Are you taunting mother fucker?

"_What if I am?_"

Yoruichi flash stepped behind the hollow and punched out through his chest.

"_You know this is still Justin's body_"

"Yeah I know but I'll whatever it takes to get Justin back!"

"_Well then do the impossible and seal me back inside his body!_"

Yoruichi pulled her arm out and shoved her hand through the opening in my chest. She focused her reiatsu into her hand.

"_How are you able to do this!?_", my hollow said and lifted his blade, "_Get off of me you bitch!_"

My hollow shoved his blade into Yoruichi's chest.

"Your not gonna get rid of me that easily!"

My hollow hung my head and the mask began to crack and fall from my face.

"Yoruichi", I said, "I'm sorry".

"You better be", she said pulling the blade from her chest, "I'm just glad I was able to stop him in time".

I lost consciousness from losing too much blood while Yoruichi couldn't move at all.

"Why can't I move?" she gasped.

"I was watching his reiatsu and he focused it into a poison that paralyzes an opponent" Urahara said while he pulled Tempest from his arm. "Actually your lucky to still be alive".

"What?"

"After awhile the poison gains the ability to kill the person that was poisoned. This poison has only been seen once before and it depended on how long the blade had been touching the bloodstream".

"So it shouldn't have got to that point right?"

"I'm not sure but from the length of time it shouldn't".

"Good", Yoruichi said, her voice weakening as she spoke.

"You guys don't look good let me get you inside", Urahara said as he walked up to us.

"Don't even think about moving them", Luke said stopping Urahara from moving us.

"You gotta better idea?"

"Yeah I'll remove the poison from Yoruichi and then I'll heal their physical wounds at the same time. It should only take a few minutes".

"Alright but what about a barrier of some sort?"

"Already taken care of".

Luke proceeded to remove the poison and heal our wounds. As soon as the wounds were healed up he and Urahara carried us inside and put us in our separate rooms.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on them. But right now I have to find Unohana and talk to her about creating an antidote for the poison".

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow".

Luke flash stepped off in search of Unohana hoping that an antidote could be made.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey peoples sorry for the wait but I had writers block. Any way *turns away* Yoruichi would you mind doing the whole disclaimer thing please?**

**Yoruichi: Yeah whatever. This guy doesn't own Bleach (thank god) Therefore I'm only saying this cause he asked nicely.**

**Me: Thank you. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 13

(Unohana's POV)

"Captain Unohana!" Luke called running up.

"Hello what can I do for you?" I said noticing a hint of urgency in his eyes.

"Lets just say I need an antidote for a hollow poison".

"Does it have anything to do with a weapon?"

"Yeah but how did you know about that?"

"I've seen it before", I replied calmly.

"So can we get rid of it?"

"Yes but the antidote is really a bacteria that will eat the poison and then implement itself into the persons reiatsu making them immune to the poison even if it changes".

"You wouldn't by chance happen to have any with you would you?"

"Of course I do I am always prepared whether I'm on vacation or not".

"Good cause Yoruichi needs this right now".

"Yoruichi?"

"Yeah".

"She seems to be getting sick and hurt more lately".

"Yeah but why?"

"I'm surprised Justin hasn't told you yet. Justin is the Captain of the Fourteenth Division and Yoruichi is his Vice Captain".

"Which means she has to be there to support him in battle".

"Exactly", I said changing the subject back to the urgent situation, "Lets get this to Yoruichi. And you wouldn't happen to know who poisoned her would you?"

"No I don't", Luke replied.

"Unohana-taichou!" Rukia said as she flash stepped in front of me.

"Yes Kuchiki?" I replied.

"Urahara sent me to tell you both that Yoruichi's wound has begun to burn and Tessai can't put out the flame".

"Well this isn't good" Luke said and flash stepped away.

_He must be going back to take care of her until I get there_, I thought.

"Kuchiki what can you tell me about the flame?" I asked turning towards Rukia.

"Well when I saw it the flame was black and had red and orange glows emitting from the black", she replied, "And thats pretty much it besides the fact that it began to burn after the wound had supposedly been healed".

"Thank you for the information. Please return and let Urahara know that I am getting prepared to head that way and I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Sure thing", she said and flash stepped away.

--At Urahara's shop--

(Justin's POV)

_Holy shit my head fucking hurts_, I thought and opened my eyes and saw Urahara leaning over me. "Damn it Urahara get outta my face!" I yelled then held my head in pain.

"Calm down", Urahara said, "You had some of us worried".

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"I'll explain when you're able to move from this bed. But for the time being you need to just rest".

"You son of a bitch! I''m gonna kill you if you don't tell me right now!" I screamed ignoring the pain and stood up.

"If you really want to know then I'll show you its a bit better that telling you".

"What happened Urahara!?"

"You'll see what happened then I'll explain your situation".

"My situation?"

"Be quiet and focus on walking or you'll fall", Urahara commanded.

"This is gonna be a bitch".

Urahara led me out of my room to Yoruichi's room.

"Before I open this door remember that what you are about to see wasn't totally your fault".

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Urahara remained silent, opened the door and walked away.

I walked into the room and noticed Yoruichi laying in the bed with a small flame jumping from her chest.

_Oh shit_, I thought, _This isn't good. Did I do this?_

I placed my hand over the flame and the flame jumped into my hand.

"That's the good thing about your control of fire", Urahara said as he leaned up against the door frame. "But you shouldn't have even been able to remove that since Tessai couldn't".

"Listen Urahara the only reason the flame was there was because of my stupidity", I said as low as I could but so he could still hear me. "I took the chance of having it be a trace of my reiatsu. Which it was so I finally figured out what happened so I'm gonna go and be alone you'll be able to find me if you look hard enough.

I got up and walked to Yoruichi's window.

"And don't look for me unless she's better", I said and flash stepped away.

"Here we go again", Urahara said out loud to himself.

"Here we go again about what Urahara?" Rukia said walking in.

"We got a little problem with our new Captain", Urahara replied.

"Oh....anyway Unohana-taichou said that she would be here as soon as she could".

"Thank you Kuchiki-san".

"Hey Urahara what happened to the flame the was burning Yoruichi?"

"Justin took care of it. I think we should leave now until Unohana get here".

Urahara stood outside the door and Rukia came out so he closed the door.

_I hope you don't hurt yourself over this Justin_, Urahara said in his mind so that he wouldn't scare Rukia in any way.

"Urahara I'm gonna go. I need to get some rest before school tomorrow".

"Yes you should have a good evening Kuchiki-san".

"Good night", Rukia said and flash stepped away from Urahara towards Ichigo's house.

Urahara went and sat down at his table.

_My my this is turning out to be even more difficult than dealing with Ichigo_, he thought.

Urahara nodded off but was woken by a soft voice whispering in his head.

_Wake up my love you have a visitor, _the voice said.

_Thank you Benihime_, he said and woke up.

Unohana stepped in hoping not to disturb him but he sat up and greeted her.

"Welcome back Unohana how are you?" Urahara said with sleep still evident in his voice.

"Not good this is the second time since I've been here that I had to be here and help Yoruichi. Tell me whats going on Urahara. I need to know what going on before I can be of any help", she replied.

"I guess since you are gonna help I'll tell you but this is technically breaking a promise" Urahara said, "Justin has got a big problem and he's losing control of it".

"So he's like Ichigo then?"

"If you mean he has a hollow then...yeah".

"I thought so. Now how is Yoruichi doing?"

"Better Justin removed the flame from the wound after noticing that it was his reiatsu".

"It seems like he has a good command over the element of fire and over his reiatsu".

"He does the funny thing is that he never actually had any training and Ichigo did".

"I guess I should get to work with that knowledge".

"Yoruichi is in her room same place as last time".

"Thank you".

Unohana walked down the hallway, entered Yoruichi's room and shut the door.

_Now to get some sleep before daylight_, Urahara thought and fell back asleep.

--Ichigo's house--

"Rukia what wrong you've looked a little down since you got here", Ichigo said as Rukia sat next to him on his bed.

"Well I was just thinking about the new Captain", she replied.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Does he seem like the type to harm those close to him intentionally?"

"No he doesn't. But why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't know but something seemed off when I sensed his reiatsu at Urahara's".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but I can't explain why".

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No when I got there he was gone".

"He ran off again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah he kinda likes to be alone when he's down or just angry".

"Really? Wait when he's angry too?"

"Yeah".

"I think I understand why".

"Care to share?"

"No I don't think I should be talking about a Captain like this".

"Why not? I do it all the time", Ichigo said and Rukia smacked him on the back of the head, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You know why".

"No I...never mind".

Just then three hollow popped up and then quickly disappeared.

"Well that was quick I wonder if that was Justin", Ichigo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing Rukia. We should get some sleep before school".

"Right sleep sounds good right now", Rukia said and jumped up from Ichigo's bed.

Rukia slowly walked to Ichigo's closet and opened the door and jumped in.

"Good night Ichigo", she said and closed the door.

"Good night Rukia", Ichigo replied and threw himself into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

--Near Tatsuki's home--

"These damn hollow are so boring to fight they just get stronger and then weaker", I said out loud.

"So that's what those thing are", I heard a female voice from behind me.

"Yeah thats what they are. Sorry for disturbing your sleep" I said turning around.

"Are you gonna explain what they are or are you just gonna stand there?" she said getting a bit impatient.

"Yeah well I hate explaining things like this so I'd rather not Ms. Arisawa".

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I think Ichigo mentioned it once or twice while I was following him around making sure he stayed out of my business. That and I've seen you with him a couple of times".

"Oh I see".

"Oh thank goodness I was hoping it was you Justin", Steven said flash stepping next to me.

"Who else would it have been?" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't all that good for you ya know".

"Yeah and your point is?"

"Never mind I'm just glad she's safe".

"You mean Arisawa?"

"Yeah".

"Whats so special about her besides the fact that she can see hollow and us in our soul forms?"

"We're dating!" Tatsuki said and made me jump.

"Well thats some information that I could have used a long time ago Fourth Seat".

"So thats my rank then?" Steven asked.

"Yeah it is" I said, "Luke is Third Seat. Andrew is Fifth Seat and John is Sixth Seat".

"Cool".

"Anyway get her inside and both of you should get some rest. Oh yeah and Tatsuki I'm sorry for waking you up", I said and then flashed away before she could say anything.

_Jeez really we've only been here for not even a month and everyone is falling in love with someone_, I thought, _At least I got Yoruichi..... for now_.

--Urahara's Shop--

(Urahara's POV)

_Finally peace and quiet_, I thought while thinking over the days events.

_You know Justin seemed really upset with himself_, Benihime said quietly.

_So much for quiet._

_Sorry but I was just thinking about the same thing you were so I had to say something._

_Yeah well I would prefer it if you would manifest yourself to talk to me about it._

_Okay then just hod on and I'll manifest but I may look different than what your used to._

_Alright then._

Benihime disappeared from my sight and began to form in the room.

"Benihime is that really you?" I gasped after she had formed.

Benihime was a beautiful woman with long straight blood red hair. She wasn't much taller than me either only by a couple of inches.

"What's wrong with you?", she said, "Of all these times that you've imagined me like this and your surprised?"

"Well yeah you much more beautiful than I expected".

"That's not what your thinking though".

"Damn I guess even though you out here you can still read my thoughts. Your right I'm thinking your downright sexy".

"Thought so".

"Now what was it that you wanted to say?"

"Well I was just wondering is he missing something else im his life beside a woman to care for?"

"Like what?"

"Parents, friends, so on and so forth".

"Well I know for a fact that he isn't from this World of the Living so it could be parents. But he doesn't seem like the type to want parents bothering him about every little thing".

"Yeah I know but he still is young he should have parents or people that he could call parents".

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Us".

I hadn't expected that single word to come from her mouth even though I was thinking it before but had changed my mind

"Well if you think it would work let's try".

(Justin's POV)

I walked in and saw Urahara talking to someone I had never seen before and it seemed like they were doing more than just talking. So I walked past them and started down the hallway.

"Get a room", I said.

"Don't be so mean Justin" Urahara said jumping into my path.

"Move".

"How about you come and sit with us? We got something to talk to you about anyway".

"What do you mean 'we'?"

I sat down at the table opposite Urahara and the woman next to him.

"Justin this is Benihime", Urahara said after a few moments of silence.

I stared at the woman next to him and blinked a few times.

"You're kidding right?" I blurted.

"No he's not" Benihime said.

"Let me handle this please, Benihime" Urahara said to her.

Benihime nodded and went silent.

"What do you want Urahara?" I growled.

"Calm down. I just wanted to ask you why you always keep to yourself".

"Because I can".

"Your lying".

"Fine I had to many people telling me what to do and I got to the point where I started to hate the presence of people at all".

"What if I said that I know a couple of people that would be willing to look after you without prying to much into your personal life".

"I would ask who then hear the answer. Then I would probably walk out without saying anything. So who you talking about anyway?"

"Us", Urahara and Benihime said at the same time.

"You promise not to pry?"

"Of course", Benihime said.

"I'll think about it", I said getting up, "I'm gonna go get some sleep. Don't bother until morning".

I walked down the hallway and went to my room.

_Are you gonna let them be your 'parents'?_, my hollow asked as I landed on the bed.

"Maybe now shut up I'm tired".

_Good night_, my hollow said and disappeared.

I fell asleep a few minutes after he left.

--My Inner World--

(Hollow's POV)

"Yo Tempest", I said getting her attention.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Nothing I just wanted to apologize to ya".

"What for?"

"Well I did overtake Justin and forced him to hurt Yoruichi which weakened you quite a bit".

"Well I thank you for the apology but why are you being so nice to me?"

"I just remembered a little promise that I made with Justin".

"Yeah what would that be?"

"I promised not to overstep my boundaries. Which as you can tell I broke but not on purpose".

"If it wasn't on purpose then why did you do it?"

"Well its just natural he over used my power and he slipped so technically it was his fault but I never told him that so".

"So your hold the same amount of blame".

"Exactly".

I looked around and noticed that Zangetsu wasn't around.

"Where's lover boy at?" I asked.

"I don't know he disappeared right after the battle. Could you keep me company?"

"Sure no problem".

Tempest patted the ground next to her and I sat down.

"Thank you" she whispered and put her head on my shoulder.

_Oh here we go I was trying to keep from this situation_, I thought.

Tempest fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I couldn't get to sleep so I pushed her head up and laid back and put her head on my chest.

_I hope Zangetsu don't come back or I'm really gonna be in big trouble._

"Good night Tempest" I said and kissed her forehead then fell asleep.

**A/N: My my my look at that I wasn't gonna have that happen at all. Oh well looks like I am gonna have to elaborate now. I hope you people don't mind the description of Benihime's human appearance. I thought that the whole blood red hair color would work seeing as her name means Blood Princess. I hope you liked this chapter after I had writer's block.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...wish I did...but I don't.**

Chapter 14

(Justin's POV)

I woke up in the morning after there was a loud knock on the door of my room.

_Who the fuck is that!?_, I yelled inwardly.

I got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah?" I growled.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I need to talk to you about Yoruichi", I heard Unohana say from the other side of the door.

"Sorry for growling at you like that", I said opening the door, "I just got in late last night".

Unohana looked a bit tired when I looked at her.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine don't worry about me".

"You said you wanted to talk to me about Yoruichi".

"Right. She's gonna be completely fine I got rid of the poison that was in her system and she began to look a lot better right away".

"Thank you", I said and looked down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just can't remember much about that night".

"From what I heard your hollow took over your body and Yoruichi tried to stop him".

"I guess I got to carried away in my battle".

"Care to explain?"

"Not really".

"Alright then I told what I found and did so I'm going to go get some rest".

"Have a nice rest".

"Thank you", she said and walked out of the room.

_Time to get some more sleep_, I thought.

I closed the door and jumped back to my bed.

_You know of all the times I've thrown myself into this bed I'm surprised that it hasn't broke_.

I fell back asleep and got maybe a couple hours of sleep. Then Urahara came busting into my room like a crazy man and jumped on me.

"What the fuck was that for dumb ass!?" I yelled throwing him off.

"I've decided to take Isshin's tactic to this whole 'parenting' thing", Urahara said jumping up off the floor.

"Well then I'm gonna be just like Ichigo and kick your ass every time then!"

I punched him in the face and walked out of my room.

"Holy shit he punches harder than Hiyori does", Urahara said clutching his nose and smiling.

--Five minutes later near Ichigo's--

"Stupid Urahara jumping on me like that I'm gonna kill him one of these days", I steamed and sliced the masks of two hollow at the same time.

I started walking and ended up in front of Ichigo's house

"Hey Justin whats up?" Ichigo said walking out for school.

"Your stupid dad influencing Urahara", I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah I decided that I was gonna let Urahara do the whole father type thing and I guess he must be good friends with your father cause he attacked me this morning".

"You too huh?"

"Yeah unfortunately".

"Don't worry you'll get used to it".

"If Urahara doesn't die first".

Ichigo busted out laughing.

"What so funny?" I growled.

"I said the same exact thing not but two minutes ago" he said gasping for air.

"Your right that is kinda funny".

"So do you think Hat n' Clogs will make you go to school?"

"Good God I hope not".

"Yeah good luck with that I gotta get to school".

"Have fun", I said sarcastically.

Ichigo ran off towards school and I walked to his door. Then knocked.

Yuzu, who looked like she was just getting ready to leave, opened the door.

"Good morning Justin", she said.

"Good morning is your dad here?", I asked.

"Yeah come on in I'll get him".

"Thanks" I said and followed her in and sat on the couch.

"Dad you have a visitor!" Yuzu called upstairs.

"I'll be right down", I heard Isshin say, "I'm still taking care of this damn nose".

I snickered.

"What so funny?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing really but I just gave Urahara a bloody nose earlier. It seems to me that Ichigo and I had the same idea".

"What this about Urahara?" Isshin said walking down the stairs.

"I beat him up" I said.

"Yeah? I always thought it was hard to hurt him".

"Yeah well he talked to you and adopted your little tactic that you use with Ichigo".

"Really I told him it would work to keep you on your toes".

"Exactly my point. I would like it if you didn't give him anymore ideas".

"Ha-ha Why is it that every time we have fun someone ruins it?"

"Cause you guys have too much 'fun' thats why".

"Fine whatever" Isshin pouted.

"Good I'm leaving. Remember what I said", I said I flash stepped away not caring if he saw.

I left Isshin with a smile on his face.

-Urahara's place--

(Yoruichi's POV)

I woke up in my bed with a splitting headache.

_Damn it what the hell is wrong me? _I asked myself.

The door opened and Justin walked in.

"Yoruichi how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have a really bad headache", I replied.

"Thought you might so I got you some aspirin".

"Thanks".

(Justin POV)

I handed Yoruichi the aspirin and the glass of water that I brought. Yoruichi took the thankfully and drank the entire glass of water in about four seconds.

"You want to get you something to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah could get me some milk?" Yoruichi replied.

"I'll be right back", I said getting and heading to the door.

"Hurry back" she called after me.

I walked down the hallway with a smile on my face.

"Someone looks a little more cheery", Benihime said when I walked in and went to the refrigerator.

"Yeah well Yoruichi is awake so I'm gonna be a bit happier from now on", I said.

"You should let her know about our little deal".

"I'd rather not Benihime".

"Geez would just pretend that I'm your mother?"

"You wanna die?"

"Do you really hate your mother that much?"

"Duh, she left when I was little and I lived my grandma and dad for ever since then?"

"Oh I see. Well then think of me as the nice mom you never had".

"That I can do", I said and headed back down the hallway to Yoruichi's room.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Heres that milk you wanted", I said handing her the glass.

"Thank you" she taking the glass.

As she drank I looked at where I had previously seen the flame.

_Good no burn marks_, I thought.

Yoruichi placed the glass on the nightstand and patted the bed next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah get over here".

I sat down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know I was really worried about you", she said.

"Yeah well I know how that feels. I waited for two days for you to wake up".

"I was out for two days?"

"Yeah and it was my fault".

"Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't really your fault".

"Yes it was. I took the battle too far".

"Shut up".

"What?"

"I said shut up", she whispered.

"Yoruichi?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore".

I got up and walked to the door .

"I can't hurt you like this anymore", I said, "Things aren't the way they were before and you probably wouldn't even recognize me anymore".

"Justin don't leave" Yoruichi yelled as I walked out the door.

_Sorry Goddess but for your safety I have to_, I thought.

"Justin what's going on?" Benihime and Urahara asked at practically the same time.

"I'm leaving" I said as I headed to leave.

Urahara flash stepped in front of me to stop me.

"Move Urahara" I growled.

"No".

"Remember last time I nearly killed you so don't stand in my way".

"I ain't moving".

"You really don't want me to move you Urahara".

"I'd like to see you try".

"Fine".

I grabbed the weapon hidden under my haori and pulled it out.

Urahara's eyes widened and I could tell he got a bit scared.

"You thinking about moving yet?" I taunted.

"Thinking about it, yes. Actually gonna do it, no" he replied.

"Urahara move", Benihime said, "I won't be the one killing you. Whether the blade is a copy or not".

Urahara steeped aside and I walked out possibly to never return to this place again.

"Why did you let him go, Benihime?" he asked.

"I just saved your ass so get over it" she said.

"Alright but I don't think Yoruichi is gonna get over it" Urahara said jerking a thumb towards a figure standing in the mouth of the hallway.

"Oh shit", Benihime muttered.

"'Oh shit' is right!" Yoruichi yelled as she tackled Benihime. "You let him go you stupid bitch!"

Yoruichi raised her fist and Benihime had to think of a quick way to keep from getting hurt.

"Well wouldn't you have done the same thing for him if you knew the person he was provoking would kill him?", Benihime quickly said.

Yoruichi lowered her fist a little.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts he left to train leave him be for awhile and I'll see to it that he comes back".

"Would you really do that for me?"

"I would".

Yoruichi let her hand drop to her side.

"Thank you", she said through sobs, "Thank you so much".

"Yoruichi you really love him don't you?"

"Yeah I do I was hoping that this wouldn't ever happen".

"We got a problem ladies", Urahara said.

"What's wrong Urahara?" Benihime asked.

"Well I happen to have a few items missing".

"Like what?"

"Um...a gigai disguiser and voice modifier".

"What would those two mean together?"

Urahara stopped to think before he spoke.

"Justin could possibly be manipulating his body into a female form and using the voice modifier to create a female voice".

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Yoruichi gasped.

"What?" Benihime asked.

"Justin had been drawing girls for the past month", Yoruichi said, "I thought he was just drawing for fun".

"Maybe he left them lying around somewhere".

"Nope he burned them after he was done".

"That makes no sense at all", Urahara said.

"Actually it does", Benihime said, "He doesn't want people to know what he looks like as a girl. So he's covering up the evidence".

"Right but then there was one picture he kept with him after he finished drawing it", Yoruichi said.

"Did you ever see it?"

"I only saw part of it as it was being drawn it looked like the hair which was a purple-ish pink color with streaks of blood red and bright red".

"Hm...Do you think that he would go to school with us knowing about his little plan?" Urahara asked.

"Of course it would be the perfect place to hide but we can't let him know that we're watching the school or he'll disappear and we won't be able to find him", Benihime said.

Yoruichi thought about how to look for me at the school while not letting me know at the same time.

"I got it!", Yoruichi said, "We can see if Ichigo will keep a look out for us".

"That's perfect and Rukia could help him as well", Urahara said in agreement.

"How are we gonna explain this to them though?", Benihime asked.

"Explain what to who?" Ichigo said as he and Rukia walked in.

"Well Justin ran away again and he might have turned himself into a girl to hide from us", Urahara said, "We were hoping that you two could help us look for any new students that come to school within the next few days".

"Well this is interesting. Our teacher announced that we would be having a new student join the class tomorrow from America", Rukia said.

"If that's him he's cutting it a bit close. Anyway the person your looking for might have purple-ish pink hair with streaks of blood red and bright red as well". Benihime said.

"Hey Urahara who's that anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Right I forgot that you haven't met yet. This is Benihime" Urahara said.

"She's Benihime?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah she is".

"Look nothing like what I pictured", Ichigo said.

"And what were you doing picturing my Benihime anyway?"

"Good point".

"Anyway will you do this for us please?" Yoruichi asked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I asked you", she replied looking Ichigo straight in the eyes, "Please find him. Well at this point he should be a teenage girl".

"Yoruichi you love him don't you"

"Yeah I do".

"Leave it to me then I'll persuade him to come back!" Ichigo proclaimed and he darted out of the shop.

**A/N: Oh look a song reference...Disclaimer: I don't own the song ****In The End**** by Linkin Park if I did I would be filthy rich and would be exclaiming my awesomeness to the world!**

**Now I think that where I went with this chapter was very interesting....wait that means I have a title for the next chapter!!! next chapter: Lisa Anne, the New 'Girl' at school**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yes Lisa Anne is Justin in disguise. Don't ask to many question although I know most of you don't.**

Chapter 15:

Lisa Anne,

The New 'Girl' at School

(Lisa Anne/Justin's POV)

I could hear the teacher talking through the door when I walked up.

_Aw shit I'm late_, I thought.

I put my hand to the door and opened it. When I walked in I noticed the teacher sigh.

"Our new student is finally here" she said.

I felt every single eye in the room drift my direction.

"This is Lisa Anne and her family just moved here from the United States" the teacher continued finished

"Hello everyone", I said.

"Lisa could you please take a seat next to Kuchiki".

"Yes thank you" I said and strolled to the empty seat next to Rukia Kuchiki.

_I'm glad that's over_, I sighed, _I hate being new at school_.

I sat through class even though I could feel the presence of hollow popping up and disappearing constantly.

The bell rang and everyone left for break.

_Thank God break I was getting bored_, I yelled inwardly.

I headed outside and found an area alone under a tree.

"It's so good to be out of that damn room", I muttered under my breath.

I sat alone for maybe five minutes when the girl I sat next to in class walked up.

"Hi my name Kuchiki Rukia and I was wondering if you would like to join our group for lunch", she said sticking out a hand.

I shook her hand.

"Thanks but I like to be alone during lunch", I said.

"Alright If you change your mind we're just right over there" she said pointing to Ichigo and the others.

"Thanks".

Rukia walked away and I resumed eating.

_Thank God I thought she would never leave_, I thought.

I noticed Ichigo and Rukia had disappeared and left Uryu with Orihime and Chad.

I got up and waked the opposite direction of where they were sitting. I went to another tree quite a ways from them and sat down.

_Now maybe they won't bug me anymore_, I thought.

I sat there for maybe five minutes and noticed a hollow roaming around.

"Aw shit I don't wanna mess with this", I said out loud to myself.

A few people must have heard me because they started staring at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Haven't you ever thought out loud?" I yelled at them.

They turned away and I sighed. The hollow noticed someones reiatsu and began searching for it.

"Oh shit" I muttered.

The hollow loomed over me and it took me a few moments to notice.

"So what do you want?" I asked looking up.

"You" the hollow said and he raised his hand and slammed the ground where I was sitting.

The few people that were sitting near me got scared and ran away from something completely unseen to them.

"My my my you must have a death wish or something", I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" the hollow said drawing a zanpakuto.

"Oh I see so your an Arrancar right?"

"Obviously".

"This won't take long then".

I formed my Quincy bow before the dust had completely settled and shot three arrows each a different color. They were yellow, lavender, and pink. Each arrow struck it's target causing the entire hollow to disappear. I hadn't noticed but the dust had settled and Uryu was standing right behind me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" I replied.

"You're probably wondering my name. I'm Uryu Isshida".

"Lisa Anne nice to meet you", I said shaking his hand.

"I hate to do this but how long have you had that bow?"

"Not long".

"I see. I would like to train you in the proper way to use it" Uryu said.

"I don't know......my mom kinda likes to have me home since it's just us", I said wondering why he would say something like and it showed.

"I have one too just in case you were wondering", he said.

He formed his bow and he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Wow your bow is so cool".

Uryu's bow disappeared.

"I'm gonna talk to my mom after school today and see if it would be alright with her" I said, "I'm not sure what she'll say but maybe we can hang out later".

We went back to class and sat through what seemed like ten more hour of boring talks.

"Don't forget to do your homework and I mean all of it" the teacher said.

Then the bell rang and I headed home as fast as I could.

I ran in the door and called out that I was home.

"Welcome home" my mom said as I sat down in the kitchen, "How was school?"

"It was hell".

"How so?"

"First I had to sit through boring lectures then at lunch I got attacked by a hollow and killed it".

"So did anything good happen today?"

"Yeah I met this guy named Uryu after he saw my bow and he showed me his".

"Is he cute?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry continue".

"First I'm gonna get back in my normal body" I said getting up.

I headed to my room and opened my closet.

_Finally this body is so cramping_, I thought.

I pulled off my female body and then pulled on my normal body. I headed out to the kitchen.

"Aw your no fun I was starting to get into this whole act", Tempest said.

"Yeah whatever".

"Be nice to your 'mom'!" Tempest yelled at me.

"Sorry _mom_".

"Have you figured out a name for the 'family' yet?"

"Yeah I think were just gonna go with Arashi".

"Your name sounds nice. Lisa Anne Arashi".

"Yeah it does have a nice ring to it".

"I think you should get some sleep. And try to sleep in the other body I have to deal with this body so you should have to deal with you body as well".

"Good point I was planning on it already though".

"That's good. Now goodnight little one".

"I told you not to call me that".

"Too bad".

I ran back to my room not listening to Tempest as she ranted about not being given enough freedom. I switched bodies and did my homework. I got up from my desk and stuck my head out the door.

"I'm going to bed now mom!" I yelled over her ranting.

"Goodnight see you in the morning Lisa".

_Wow I am really gonna have to get used to this body_, I thought as I threw myself in the bed.

I laid in bed for a few hours and couldn't fall asleep. I got up and put on a sweat suit and went out for a walk.

_It's a nice night to take a walk around away from the eyes of everyone_, I thought.

A smile crept over my face as I began to think of how well planned out this was.

I walked for a bout five minutes and saw Orihime.

"Good evening Lisa-chan!" she called.

"Um...you are?" I asked.

"Oh right I never introduced myself at school today. I'm Orihime Inoue".

"Pleasure to meet you". _Not really_.

"So why are you out this late Lisa-chan?"

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk".

Orihime smiled.

"I could sleep either. Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Nah I should get home before my mom goes crazy about me not being there".

"Oh okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow".

"Goodnight Orihime".

"Goodnight".

I turned around and started back home.

_Geez her voice is so annoying_, I thought.

I walked back into my house and threw myself on the couch and fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes she hates Orihime and no one will figure it out who she really is for a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!! I want to but I can't *cries***

Chapter 16

"Wake up Lisa your going to be late for school", I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes then looked at the clock.

"Oh shit I wish you had of woken me about a half an hour ago", I yelled at Tempest.

"Sorry but I just woke up my self", she said in her own defense.

I ran to my room and threw on a new uniform and ran all the way to school.

"You were almost late", Uryu said at the gate.

"Yeah well blame that on my mom", I retorted.

"Why?"

"She woke me up late".

"Ah. Let's get to class before we get in trouble".

We walked into the school building and got a few stares.

_I hate being stared at_, I frowned.

Uryu opened the door to the classroom and let me walk in first.

"Thank you" I said and went and sat down.

Rukia gave me a sly look and I returned it with a glare.

The teacher walked in and everyone sat down in their respective seats.

_Here we go another boring day at school_, I thought and sighed.

"I want you all to know that I won't be here tomorrow and you'll have a sub" the teacher began

I looked up when she said that.

"I have some things I have to deal with in the family and have to leave right after school today", she continued, "I'm hoping that you won't give her too much trouble".

"Is she hot!?" A small voiced yelled from the back of the room.

"Shut up Keigo" Ichigo said walking in the room.

"Your late again Kurosaki what is wrong with you?" the teacher said.

"Sorry I had some issues at home".

"Right…anyway go sit down".

Ichigo walked to his chair and sat down.

"What took you so long, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered.

"My stupid dad that's what" Ichigo whispered back.

"Will you two be quiet?" I whispered loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Sorry", they both said.

I shook my head and drifted into sleep.

The bell rang and woke me up.

"Hey Lisa you fell asleep in class" Rukia said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I just noticed that", I said, "I must have not gotten enough sleep last night".

"Yeah Orihime told me that you were out late last night".

_I need to remember to kick her ass later_, I mentally noted.

I got up to walk out of the room and got tackled by Chizuru.

"Damn it, get off of me!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" she yelled back.

"Cause I'll kill you if you don't!" I yelled louder, "Will you stop groping me already!?"

"Nope!"

I kicked Chizuru off me and punched her in the face.

"Oh I _love_ the feisty ones".

"Leave Lisa alone Chizuru", Tatsuki said stepping between us.

"But Tatsuki…" Chizuru whined.

"No buts go away".

"Thank you Tatsuki", I said.

"No problem she bugs Orihime all the time in the same way", she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. By the way Orihime wanted to talk to you".

"Me? Why?"

"Yes you and I don't know why".

"I guess I should go find her then".

I thanked Tatsuki again and went off to find Orihime waiting for me in the hallway.

"Hey Orihime", I said as nice as I could.

"Hey Lisa-chan" she replied.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes um its about you and Uryu".

"Look before you say anything I'm not dating him or anything he just promised to train me that's all".

"Oh thats good".

"You like him right?"

Orihime's face got beet red.

"Yeah I do".

I nodded knowingly.

"Do you like someone?" Orihime asked.

"Sort of".

"Good for you" she said happily.

"Good luck with Uryu" I said and ran off.

I stopped running beneath the same tree that I sat under the day before.

_I wonder how long this has too last_, I thought.

I sat there peacefully until Uryu came up.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead", I replied.

Uryu sat down next to me and leaned up against the tree.

"Did you fall asleep in class?"

"Yeah, but I kinda stayed up late cause I couldn't get to sleep".

"Ah I see. I was just wondering where you moved here from".

I smiled.

"I moved here from the western most state in the US".

"Was it nice there?"

"For the most part but my dad died there so we left the country since the only reason his family liked my mom and I was because of him".

"They didn't like you?"

"Well, it was just that he came from a rich family and my mom came from a poor family and he had relatives all over the country so we couldn't move without them knowing".

"Oh".

We sat in silence and I saw Orihime watching us like she was waiting for a reason to come over. Not only was Orihime watching but I could feel other people watching us too.

"Um... I think were being watched", I said quietly.

"I know", he replied softly.

"I hate being watched", I muttered.

"The classroom should be empty you could go in there".

"I think I will do that", I said getting up.

"Oh are you doing anything after school today?"

"No not really I just gotta go home before I got out anywhere".

"How about I walk you home today? We can head out and train for a little while".

"Sure I would love that".

I walked into the classroom and sat in my chair.

_Ah finally some peace and quiet_, I thought.

I put my head down on the desk and got five more minutes of sleep and the bell rang and everyone came pilling in the room. Rukia tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lisa class time", she said.

I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Thanks Rukia", I said and the teacher walked in.

"I have to leave a bit earlier than planned so class has been canceled for the rest of the day" she said.

The whole class cheered.

"But you WILL have a sub starting tomorrow. Her name is Shihōin Yoruichi. I hope that I get a good report from her when I get back", she continued, "If I don't the people that were the most trouble will get double homework until the end of the school year".

The entire class moaned. Even I did but for a different reason than the rest of the class.

_Oh great this plan isn't going to turn out like I planned_, I yelled inwardly.

"You are all dismissed" the teacher said after giving the homework assignment.

Every one ran out of the room but Ichigo's group excluding Keigo. Even I stayed behind until everyone left.

I got up and walked slowly out the door.

"Hey wait up" Uryu called after me.

I stopped and waited for Uryu.

"Shall we?" he said after he reached me.

I nodded and we walked off together.

We walked and talked the entire way to my house.

"Here we are", I said.

"Wow already?"

"Yeah I don't live far from school. Come on in I'm sure mom wouldn't mind".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on!" I said running into the house.

Uryu sighed and followed me in.

"Mom! I'm home and we have a guest!" I called hoping Tempest was home.

"I'm in the kitchen Lisa", she called back.

Uryu and I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Mom are you paying attention?"

Tempest turned around.

"I'm all ears. Who's this?"

"He's the reason I was asking if you were paying attention. This is Uryu he's a friend from school".

"Nice to meet you Uryu" Tempest said smiling.

_Thank God she's still going along with this act_, I thought.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Arashi" Uryu said.

_Wait a minute...I hope she isn't thinking what I think she's thinking_, I thought angrily.

Tempest put out some snacks and left the room.

"Your mom seems nice" Uryu said.

"Yeah when she wants to be. But you should see her when she gets woke up in the morning before she wants to be up".

"No body likes that".

"Yeah well she's the worst I've seen".

Uryu and I talked for hours and then Tempest came back in the room.

"Lisa I think you should get your homework done. It's dark out".

"Oh man we gonna go train a little bit today".

"Oh well maybe tomorrow", Uryu said.

"Yeah maybe", I said getting up, "Mom is right I should get my homework done".

Uryu got up and headed for the door.

"I should get home and get mine done as well".

"I had a good time talking to you tonight".

"I liked talking to you too".

"Have a good night Uryu".

"Good night", he said and left.

I started for my room and Tempest tackled me.

"What the hell was that for!?" I yelled.

"Because your getting to into this stop letting your female mind take over everything", she replied.

"Yeah well I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Yo I can't breathe to well" I said and lost consciousness.

"Lisa?"

No answer.

"Oh shit" Tempest muttered picking me to carry me to my room.

Tempest laid me in my bed and covered me up.

"What are we gonna do now? I can't take you to the hospital and I can't get help from Urahara".

Tempest walked out of the room thinking madly about how to get help.

Morning came and I was still unconscious when Uryu came to get me for school.

(Tempest's POV)

"I'm sorry Uryu but Lisa won't be going to school today she lost consciousness not too long after you left last night" I said after Uryu asked for Lisa.

"Is she alright?" Uryu asked.

"I'm not sure but we don't have the money for the hospital right now so I can't take her".

"I'll take care of it my dad runs the local hospital".

"Really?"

"Yeah he does I may not like him much but if I have to deal with him I will".

"Could you please? It would be a world of help".

Uryu nodded and asked to use the phone. I pointed to it and he called his father.

"Thank you" I heard and then the phone hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said to bring her in and go the VIP floor. He would take care of everything else from there".

"Thank you Uryu".

"Its no problem".

I went to Lisa's room and picked her up.

"Don't worry Lisa we'll get you some help".

Uryu and I got to the hospital as fast as we could and went straight to the elevator. Uryu pressed one of the buttons but I didn't pay attention to which one.

"After I get everything squared away on my end my dad will take over and then I'm going to go to school. I'm going to come here right after school and see how Lisa is doing" Uryu said.

"You don't have to do that", I said.

"Yeah I do I'm her friend".

"I guess I can't complain about that".

The doors opened and Uryu walked out with me right behind him. We walked to the nurses station.

"I called in a favor to my father he should have informed you already", Uryu said calmly.

"Go ahead and use that room right there", the nurse said pointing to a door down the hallway a little but was visible from the elevator.

"Thank you" Uryu said.

We walked into the room and I put Lisa on the bed.

"Uryu I can't thank you enough for this", I said.

"You don't have to", he replied, "I gotta get to school but my dad should be here ass soon as he finds out your here".

I nodded.

"Go on and get to school. If you need someone to back up your story I'll do it".

"Thanks" he said then hurried out of the room to school.

About five minutes passed and a nice looking man came in.

"Good morning my name is Isshida Ryūken. My son called me about a Lisa Anne Arashi" he said.

"Yeah she's right there", I said, "She's been unconscious since last night".

"I'm gonna go ahead and do a CAT scan and see what going in that head of her".

"Thank you for doing this".

"If my son ask me for a favor I usually try and help in any way possible".

I had to smile at his comment knowing that Uryu had said he didn't like his father much.

"Oh by the way you can tell the kid to return to his original body".

I looked at Ryūken surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I may not have gotten much training but I am a Quincy. I'm just surprised that Uryu never said anything or noticed for that matter".

(Justin's POV)

_Oh shit I knew this was a bad idea_, I thought.

I left Lisa Anne's body and materialized in my shinigami robes including my haori.

"Geez Ryūken your no fun at all" I said.

"Shut up and sit down", Tempest said calmly.

"Your so mean to yourself you know that?"

"Yeah so?"

"I'm just saying".

"You know kid you need to treat your zanpakuto with more respect", Ryūken said.

"Yeah what ever", I retorted.

"I'm serious".

"And you care why?"

"I have a certain friend that hasn't used his shinigami powers for years. He's totally neglected his zanpakuto if you ask me".

I stood there and thought about who he could be talking about.

"Your talking about Isshin Kurosaki right?"

"We are".

"Yeah well he's not doing much with them but there still there".

"That's good".

I felt something begin to trickle down my forehead and wiped it away.

"Ah shit" I said looking at the blood on my hand.

"Well right away there's your problem. How'd you get that?"

"I fought a hollow at the school a couple days ago".

"Did it hit you at all?"

"Not that I felt. Then again my senses are dulled in that body".

"From what I heard your pretty fast for even a shinigami".

"Yeah well thats what I get for having a greater reiatsu than the Captain Commander and both of the Kurosaki men together".

"Really?"

"Yeah one sec. Tempest, open the window".

"Sure thing" she said jumping up knowingly then opened the window.

"I wasn't gonna deal with this stupid hollow but since its so close I will" I said with a smile.

I formed my true Quincy bow and pulled back an arrow then let it fly. I turned the arrow mentally and sent it flying in another direction. A few seconds later we heard the hollow scream in pain.

"That was too easy" I said.

"So your a shinigami with Quincy powers?" Ryūken asked.

"Yeah and an inner hollow".

"Oh that reminds me", Tempest said, "How is lover boy doing?"

"Well as long as I'm not in the female body he's fine. I don't think he likes being a girl".

"Whoa you gotta slow down here a minute", Ryūken interrupted, "So what did you get first?"

"That would be the hollow" I said.

"So technically your killing your own kind".

"Not really I don't see my self like them I didn't use my Hollow's weapon until after getting Tempest so I see myself as a shinigami". _I just hope Yamamoto sees it that way too_.

"Well good luck with that. Let me close this cut in your head and when your Lisa you'll be fine".

"Yeah I would like that only this was the perfect excuse not to go to school today".

"Done and Uryu is getting out of the elevator so put your body back on".

"Oh shit thanks", I said and pulled my female body back on.

Ryūken walked out the door and said something to Uryu but I couldn't tell what it was. I quickly jumped back in the bed and situated myself like I had just sat up after waking up.

"How are you doing Lisa?" Uryu asked as he walked in with Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad following him.

"I'm alright it was just a concussion" I said.

"A concussion isn't something small".

"I know but it could have been worse who knows".

"Well we're just glad you alright" Rukia said.

"Thank you for coming to see how I was doing" I said happily.

"You gave some of us a good scare".

I looked out the window and before anyone could react jumped out it.

"What the hell!?!" Ichigo yelled running to the window.

Ichigo looked around and saw nothing.

"Where the hell did she go?" he screamed.

"Let it go Ichigo" Rukia said hugging him.

The group felt my reiatsu fluctuate and then grow at a high rate.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh not good", Tempest muttered from the corner.

"Ms. Arashi whats going on?" Uryu asked.

"Nothing just thinking out loud", Tempest replied hiding her dread with a smile.

"Somethings wrong what is it!?" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled smacking him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for midget?"

Rukia smacked Ichigo again.

"Shut up _STRAWBERRY_!!!" she yelled.

Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"You started it" she said defending herself.

Ichigo calmed down.

"Have you ever encountered a Quincy with an Inner Hollow?" Tempest asked Uryu.

"No I haven't" he replied.

"Well your about to see what happens when my daughter releases her hollow".

"What!?"

"Calm down her father was technically a hollow. Come to think of it he was at the same level or higher or a normal Arrancar".

"So she's half hollow?"

"Sort of yeah".

Uryu's face went white when he saw a very pale Lisa Anne standing outside the window.

"Since I'm part hollow and part Quincy I don't have mask fragments and can only use my mask when I'm severely outmatched", I said.

"But how come I didn't sense it before?" Uryu asked.

"Because you didn't look hard enough".

"Now that you guys know I'll be in school tomorrow and then we're moving again".

I disappeared before anyone could say anything to me.

"Ms. Arashi?" Rukia said.

"Yes?", Tempest replied.

"How come she been hiding her powers from us?"

"Well you see she was always picked on because of them. So she didn't want anyone knowing about her powers because she hates people calling names amongst other things".

"Oh".

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm trying to make each chapter longer so I took some of the stuff that would have started chapter 17 in this chapter. Anyway I;m going to Silver Ring Thing tonight so I'm not gonna get into writing the next chapter today so I expect to have chappy 17 up Tuesday at the earliest Friday at the latest.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: First off sorry for the delay. I had other stuff to write this week like a term paper. So if your mad at me for not updating blame my Cultural Anthropology teacher, not me. *notices zombies standing outside* Yay I get to use my new rocket launcher now!!!**

**Yoruichi: Stop thinking about Resident Evil and get back to writing.**

**Me: My bad.**

**Yoruichi: Yes you are.**

Chapter 17

I ran as fast as I could from the hospital and found myself in front of Ichigo's house.

"Aw shit I went the long way", I complained out loud.

"What so wrong about going the long way?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Tatsuki.

"Nothing really. So what brings you out this way?" I said not noticing the look on Tatsuki's face.

"I was going to go see my boyfriend. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a walk and wasn't paying attention and ended up here".

I looked at Tatsuki and noticed that she was staring.

"Um...Tatsuki why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Well your skin is very pale. Are you sick or something?" she said.

_Oops I forgot about being in my hollow form_, I thought angrily, _Wait she can see me in my hollow form?_

"You can see me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well...oh geez how am I gonna put this....what you see is my one of my many soul forms. And no I'm not sick".

"Are you saying that your a soul right now?"

"Yeah I am".

"Figures I can see Ichigo and I've seen Rukia in some strange clothes but I just put it off as my imagination".

"Were they wearing the same outfit?"

"Yeah".

"Don't you think thats a little odd?"

"Yeah but I still didn't think to much about it".

"You should have thought 'why are they wearing the same outfit'. And then even better asked Ichigo about it".

"Yeah I know but..."

"No buts just do it".

I disappeared from Tatsuki's vision and came to a stop near the river. I sat down on the bank and tried to revert back to normal.

_Taking back the look of this stupid body finally?_ My hollow asked.

_Yeah sorry for keeping you out so long._

_Hey its all good the only thing is that this little seal your woman gave you kinda makes it hard not to run and hide deep inside your subconscious ._

_I know sorry._

_Oh yeah when is Tempest getting back in here you left us with some unfinished business._

_She'll be back after school tomorrow._

_Thank God I don't have to wait much longer._

_You know you could have had a body but you didn't say anything._

_My stupidity right?_

_Yep._

My skin began to gain some color back and I went home.

I walked in the door of the house and walked right past my staring 'mother', Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime to my room.

_What is everybody doing here?_ I thought, _Especially Orihime since I still want to kick her ass._

I laid down on my bed and hoped that no one would come bother me. But after six or seven minutes of silence in my room there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I called out with obvious anger.

"Lisa, it's Rukia can I come in?" the person called from the other side.

"Whatever" I growled.

Rukia stepped slowly into the room,

"Come I ain't got all night".

"What's wrong with you? You seemed so nice and now you just don't want to people to talk to you at all", Rukia said when she stopped at the end of my bed.

"Shit happens", I growled.

"You know you remind me of the Captain of the new Division in the Gotei 13, I mean 14".

_Makes sense._ "He's my cousin", I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah why don't you ask him when he gets back from America".

"Wait you knew where he was all along and didn't tell anyone?"

"Yeah so who cares?"

"His girlfriend".

"Right, he said something about seeing someone, but didn't tell me who it was".

"Well you'll see her tomorrow at school".

"I will?"

"Yeah, our substitute Yoruichi Shihōin".

_Man I hate playing stupid_, I screamed inwardly.

"Is that so?" I asked trying to sound surprised.

Rukia either didn't pay any attention if I slipped up or I was successful in covering up my true feelings.

"Yeah she looked really upset about something but I didn't ask her what was wrong".

"Oh well I got a little note from my cousin telling me to give her a note he wrote but I kinda forgot about it till now".

"Well you can give it to her at school tomorrow if you really come".

"I'll be there I promise. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep".

"Goodnight then I'll see you at school".

"Yeah", I muttered and fell asleep as Rukia walked out of the room.

**A/N: Sorry that this is short I wanted to get it out and I also wanted Lisa Anne to stick around a while before sending her of to God knows where. A couple more things before I actually finish:**

**Yes I know that Justin is Lisa Anne so I used the cousin excuse for a reason why she would have a note for Yoruichi.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....PLEASE? Now that my term paper is done I'll most likely be working on this a little bit more.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey peoples I hope you like this chapter cause this is probably gonna a chapter that has some Justin coming back to Yoruichi awesomeness. And just to let you know I hate making Yoruichi sad so I hope not to have to write it again it all depends on how the story flows. Oh yeah go and read chapter seventeen because I deleted a 'chapter' and made it the right length. ^_^ your friendly author Itachislayer31 ^_^**

Chapter 18

"Lisa Anne get your ass out of bed you got school", Tempest yelled from the living room.

I sat up and stretched then jumped out of bed after a quick glance at the clock. I quickly threw my uniform on and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey mom I need food before school", I said hurrying to pick up my backpack not knowing whether or not anyone was waiting outside.

"Here" Tempest said handing a couple Pop Tarts.

I looked at the food she held with distaste but took it anyway.

"Bad food is better than no food" I said and ran out the door.

I headed as fast as I could towards school hoping that I could still get there early.

"Hey slow down your not as late as you think" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I stopped and saw Yoruichi heading in the same direction I was.

"......" _I'm glad I changed m hair color last night or she would know who I was right away._

I started walking towards the school again trying to ignore Yoruichi, which didn't happen since we were going the same place.

"So why is your following me?" I asked trying to hide that I knew who she was.

"Well that should be obvious since your wearing the school uniform of the place 'm working at for the next few days" Yoruichi said.

"Oh".

_I'm can't believe that I'm doing this to myself and her_, I yelled inwardly.

"You alright you look a little pale".

"I'm fine though I did just get out of the hospital last night".

"So why are you going to school then?"

"Cause I hate missing school and I missed school yesterday" _Partly a lie I hate school and missed it yesterday._

"Ah I see well I guess instead of standing outside the classroom we should go in".

I hadn't even noticed that we had made it to the classroom. I nodded and walked in then Yoruichi walked in behind me. I sat down in my seat and saw a note on my desk. I looked at Rukia, and she shook her head meaning that it wasn't her that put it there.

_I wonder who put this here_.

I opened the note and read

_Lisa I was wondering if you would join me for ice cream or something after school today—Chizuru_

My cheeks reddened slightly.

"Pay attention" Rukia whispered to me about halfway through class.

"Sorry I can't pay attention something doesn't feel right to me" I whispered back.

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone filed out of the room. I began to follow but was called back.

"Lisa may I ask you something?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure what's on your mind?" I replied.

"Are you really Justin's cousin?"

"Yeah I am".

"He never talked about you".

"Really then he's such a liar then he told me he talks about me all the time".

"He lied to you too? What an ass".

"I'm kinda late for something so I should get going".

"What are you late for?"

"Doctors appointment", I lied.

"Alright then get going".

I ran out of the room hiding the tears that ran down my face.

"Hey Lisa where you going?" Chizuru called.

"I have an appointment to got to so I need to go" I called back.

A thick cloud of dust enveloped me and I quickly switched my soul with a mod soul that I created.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your body for a while, Lisa Anne" I said.

"No problem Justin did you find out what you wanted to find out?" she replied.

"Yeah I did. Turns out that what I did to 'protect' Yoruichi actually hurt her".

" I think you should get back in your own body before the cloud settles".

"Right thanks for reminding me" I said pulling my original body back on.

"Call the hollow already that would give a legitimate reason for the dust".

"This ones a bit big but I already called it so you'll have to remember that I showed up in time to save you".

"I'll remember".

"Good".

The dust began to clear and the hollow I called fired a cero at Lisa Anne and I blocked it.

---Inside the classroom---

"What is a hollow doing here?" Yoruichi thought out loud.

"I don't know but we should take care of it before it causes any trouble" Rukia said walking into the room.

"Well what are you waiting for? You know I don't like fighting much".

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Not without _him_ you don't".

"So whats your point?"

"Damn you people are slow if I'm glad I showed up when I did or my sweet cousin would be dust" I yelled flash stepping my Lisa and my self into the room.

Yoruichi and Rukia's eyes widened when they realized who was talking.

"What's wrong with you two?" I continued yelling.

Yoruichi tackled to me and planted a kiss on my lips to shut me up.

"Yoruichi what the hell!?" Rukia shouted.

I broke the long waited for kiss.

"Rukia take Lisa Anne with you and got to Kisuke's. I'll head over there as soon as I'm done here" I said calmly.

"Alright I'll see you there then".

"When did you start calling Kisuke, 'Kisuke' instead of 'Urahara'?" Yoruichi asked after Rukia left.

"When he decided that him and Benihime were going to be my 'parents' while I'm here", I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah".

Yoruichi kissed me again and started to pull back to say something. I put my hand on the back of her head and held her. Yoruichi pulled my hand down and broke the kiss.

"School isn't over yet the students should be coming in at any minute" she said.

"Well write the homework on the board and then we can get the hell outta here" I whispered.

"Yeah but I have to teach still".

"Whatever something came up and you had to take care of it right away".

"Wouldn't that be lying though?"

"Woman you kissed me and I could tell you wanted something. I was gone for a few days so I want it too".

After a moment of silence Yoruichi got up and wrote down the assignment on the board and wrote the reason for her absence.

"Let's go can't keep this urge down anymore" she said flash stepping away.

"She's gotten much faster" I whispered then flashed stepped after her.

After a minute or two I caught up to her.

"No fair!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"What's not fair? You got faster", I said slyly.

"So your still faster than I am" Yoruichi said losing concentration.

I grinned and tackled her into her bed.

"Why is it that we always end up in your room?" I asked.

"Well you could have changed the destination".

I flashed us to my room and kissed her deeply.

"Mm" Yoruichi moaned returning the kiss.

--In the other room--

"Well, Justin home" Urahara mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Benihime asked.

"Listen".

She tilted her head and listened then wished she hadn't.

"Lucky" Benihime whispered.

"How is she lucky?" Urahara asked.

"She's lucky cause she actually gets some".

"You should have just said something I would have".

Urahara picked up Benihime and flash stepped to his room.

--Outside--

"Hey Rukia what with all the hollow showing up?" Ichigo asked as he ran up to her.

"I don't know but they seem to be very focused on Urahara's place", she replied.

"Ugh not again".

"What?"

"Nothing you can ask Yoruichi when we get there".

Rukia looked at Ichigo sceptically.

"Any way we should really take care of these hollow" Ichigo said.

"Right lets get going then. I have to protect Lisa so I'll stick close to her" Rukia said and Ichigo nodded.

"What's going on Rukia?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll protect you don't worry".

--In Soul Society--

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji said running into Byakuya's office.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya said coldly.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou has given order regarding our division".

"Well?"

"The Captain and Vice Captain are to go to the World of the Living immediately and assist Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia in dispatching an increasing number of hollow".

"Well let's get going".

--World of the Living, Justin's Room--

"Hey I think we should stop now", I said.

"But I don't", Yoruichi whined.

"Well Byakuya just showed up and he's fighting so that means Rukia is having some trouble. Which also mean I'm a dead man".

"Fine whatever".

I got dressed and walked out into the main room and saw Byakuya sitting with Ichigo, Rukia, Lisa, and Renji.

"Sorry for making you wait", I said sitting down.

Byakuya nodded knowingly while Rukia and Lisa glared at me. Renji only looked confused.

"So Byakuya what brings you down here", I asked.

"I'm doing someone a favor", he replied with a slight grin on his face.

"Really? For who?"

"I am and does it matter who?"

"Yep"

Byakuya gave me an icy glare.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll burn you so bad you won't be able to sit", I said causing him to blush, which caused me to smirk. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" he asked still a bit pissed.

"It's Kūkaku isn't it?"

"Your point is?"

"I'll state my point in a question. How did you begin to like her?"

"None of your business".

"Whatever. I just wonder whats next thats four relationships that I know of".

"Four?"

"Lets see your relationship, my relationship, Urahara's relationship, then theres-" Rukia slammed my head into the table. "What the fuck!?!"

I lifted my head to glare at Rukia and noticed her giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Steven's relationship" I finished.

"So then there should be five" Byakuya said glancing at Rukia.

"Excuse me?"

"From what I've heard a certain Kurosaki boy has taken a liking to my sister".

"Is that so?"

"I also heard that you had something to do with it. Is that true?"

"I guess you could say that".

"The simple fact that you had something to do with it makes this a bit better on me".

"Um...thanks I guess".

"To tell you the truth I would rather it be Kurosaki than Abarai".

"Really now?"

Byakuya nodded and Renji slammed his head into the table.

"Careful dude you don't wanna jar something you have little of" I teased.

"Don't piss me off", Renji growled.

"Or what? You'll beat me up? I think not I can be worse than Kenpachi if I wanted too".

My last comment shut Renji up since he knew how Kenpachi was, which caused Byakuya to actually start laughing.

"What so funny?" Yoruichi said walking in from where she had been standing in the hallway.

"Don't know", I said, "Apparently Renji is fun to mess with though".

"I heard".

"So Yoruichi do you think I should go help Ichigo with the Vasto Lord he's fighting?"

"How long has he been fighting?"

"About ten minutes".

"Well duh get your ass out there" Yoruichi said smacking me in the back of the head.

"Fine sorry". I stood up and thinking about which blade to use. "Byakuya I have idea. Obviously Ichigo and Rukia didn't want you knowing about them quite yet. So why don't we both go. Then when it comes time to actually fight I'll stay behind you making it seem like its just you and then you can have that little talk with Ichigo that you want to have".

"Sounds good to me" Byakuya said standing up.

"Nii-sama please don't hurt Ichigo" Rukia pleaded.

"I don't plan on it I just wanna talk to him that's all".

"Alright I expect him hurt but not because of you".

Byakuya and I flash stepped away.

"You know Rukia if you want Justin to be more likely to help you when he doesn't want to purr it works better than puppy dog eyes", Yoruichi said.

"What?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Believe me it works I've tried it".

"That doesn't make it sound easy".

"Don't worry it is".

"You sure?"

"Positive".

**A/N: You know I think that I'll leave the battle for next chapter. Have fun waiting for it it should be up as soon as it gets written and since I'm done with my term paper that should be at least a week from now depending on whether I can get on the computer much.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Fun Time!!! oh wait gotta do something first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...damn it...._**

--Above Karakura Town--

"Damn it what the hell is wrong with me!?" Ichigo yelled at himself out loud.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya and I commanded at the same time.

The Vasto Lord disappeared and Ichigo turned to face Byakuya.

"Wat are you doing here Byakuya?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Byakuya replied.

"Yeah so whats up?"

"Hurt her and I'll kill you".

"What?"

"Rukia, hurt her and I'll kill you".

"Oh don't worry Byakuya I don't plan on it".

"Good"

"So is there a reason why you still have your shikai released?"

"No reason at all".

I took that as my cue to leave and flash stepped away before Ichigo could notice my reiatsu.

--Urahara Shop--

_I guess it's time to tell her where I really was and what I was doing_, I thought.

_Really? _My hollow asked.

_No the other reason dumb ass._

_Oh that right._

"Hey Justin what's up you look a little pale", Lisa Anne asked.

"I'm fine Lisa don't worry about me" I replied, "Yoruichi can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure" Yoruichi said standing up.

We flash stepped to the roof.

"Yoruichi I was back in America just like Lisa said. But not for the reason you think. I went back to get some of my money and well I got us a place here".

"You did what?"

"I bought us a house not far from here".

Yoruichi jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"Took you long enough!" she said gleefully.

"I thought you wouldn't mind".

"Mind? I've been waiting since the second month for you to get a place for us".

"Thought you might find only one thing wrong with this place but it was the only one available at the time".

"Can't be that bad".

"It's about three houses down from Ichigo".

"Thats not that bad".

"Which means Isshin".

"Right I forgot about him don't worry he won't bother us".

"He better not".

As we talked about the house Byakuya and Ichigo flashed to the door and walked in.

"Well everyone is here should we tell them?" I asked

"What do you mean everyone?" Yoruichi said.

"I can get their attention one sec".

I flared my reiatsu and about a minute or two later Urahara and Benihime flashed to the roof.

"Whats going on?" Urahara asked.

"Nothing just wanted to get your attention" I said.

"Your mean", Benihime said, "We were busy".

"Yeah whatever", Yoruichi said, "Get in that house with everyone else and shut up and listen".

All four of us flashed into the shop and Yoruichi continued to smile the entire time. Urahara and Benihime sat next to Ichigo and Rukia while I remained next to Yoruichi.

"Alright people I have an announcement", I began, "As soon as we get our stuff packed and out of here...Yoruichi and I are moving in a few house from Ichigo as a couple".

"Congratulations" Benihime, Rukia and Lisa said at the same time.

Byakuya nodded then spoke.

"Wait till Kūkaku hears about this. She's gonna be pissed you didn't tell her".

"Already know big guy", Kūkaku said from behind him.

"When did you get here?"

"Been here the whole time you think I'm gonna pass up a big announcement like that?"

"No but who told you about it?"

"That would be me" I said.

"Oh".

"So you two are finally getting serious ain't ya?" Kūkaku asked.

I nodded.

"Good now I don't have to ask ya about it every time I see ya".

_Can we come out now?_ My hollow asked.

_As long as you two remember that you can't use your power outside my body._

_Will do to remember that._

"Urahara you wouldn't getting two gigai would you?" I asked.

"What for?" he asked.

"You'll see".

"Fine what do you need?"

"One male, one female".

Urahara stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh come on please?" I said, " Oh come on I got candy I'll give it up".

Urahara ran out of the room and came back carrying both gigai.

"Where's my candy?" he asked.

"Box on top of my dresser Shunsui gave them to me before I came here never got around to eating them though. Take one I know how many is in there".

"Thanks!" he yelled running down the hallway.

I shook my head then focused my reiatsu into three separate parts. My reiatsu became blood red, black, and orange. I sent the blood red reiatsu into the male gigai and the orange reiatsu into the female gigai.

"Took you long enough", my hollow said.

"Shut up Jay" I retorted.

Tempest grabbed Jay and put her hand over his mouth.

"Be nice he gave us bodies outside his" she said.

Jay muttered something but no one understood what it meant.

"I'm going to let go now" Tempest said, "As long as you promise to be nice".

Tempest let go of Jay.

"Your so mean Tempest", Jay muttered.

"That's not what you were saying last night", Tempest teased.

"Hey there's other people in the room you two" I said.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.

"Well Urahara there you go that's what I wanted" I said.

"I didn't know that was possible" he muttered.

"Yeah well it can only happen if both souls are willing to make the split. Also only someone in complete control of their hollow should allow their hollow outside their body".

After I finished talking I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Stupid kid" Jay said, " told him to be careful".

"And why would you even care about him?" Yoruichi asked.

"Cause he's the guy I gave my sword to and I don't want him weak. One of these days he'll let me use it again. But I told him not until we go back to Hueco Mundo".

"You two went to Hueco Mundo?"

"Three and yes we passed through it to get to his home".

"Oh".

Jay turned to face me.

"So you decided that I would have different name?" he asked.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" I said casually.

"Nope just wondered why you picked the name you did".

"Cause I could".

"Good enough for me".

The room was silent for a bit until Rukia finally noticed Tempest.

"Wait a minutes here so Tempest is Lisa's mom?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Actually I kinda had to have someone there to protect Lisa. So I chose someone that I could trust" I answered.

"Okay but wouldn't wouldn't Tempest be a difficult choice?"

"Nope remember I don't need the actually embodiment of my zanpakuto if I did my copying ability would be pointless".

"Right I forgot".

"It's fine I forgot once or twice too".

"I need to get back to my duties in Soul Society", Byakuya said as he stood up, "Lets go, Abarai".

"Yes taichou" Renji said jumping up.

Byakuya and Renji went back to Soul Society and Kūkaku hung out with Yoruichi for a few hours after they left. Urahara and Benihime went back to their room. Rukia and Ichigo went home then Jay and Tempest went out and I was left with Lisa.

"That seemed like it worked", I said.

"Yeah it did" Lisa replied.

"I have to thank you though. Even though I never went anywhere you made it seem like I did".

"It was no problem any way I got a date with a certain Quincy".

"Date?"

"Not really just used the word".

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Train remember".

"Oh yeah. I can be such an idiot sometimes".

"Don't say that you need to be nice to yourself".

"Do not".

"Yes you do".

"Do not! Now get going and don't be surprised if I'm gone when you get back!".

"Fine be that way!", she said angrily and stormed out.

"Damn it", I muttered.

"What's wrong kid?" Kenpachi asked walking in.

"Nothing just pissed off my cousin" I replied.

"A girl?"

"Yeah".

"Yep watch your back".

"Excuse me?"

"She reminds me of Soifon when she's pissed so if her temper is anything like Soi's then watch your back".

"Thanks for the tip".

"Just don't want you to die before you fight me".

"Figures. So why are you really here?"

"I felt like taking a walk and I sensed your reiatsu so I came to check it out".

"You were taking a walk?"

"Yeah problem with that?"

"Nah I'm good", I said then remembered something, "Well I got to get out and actually do some work".

"Is it fun?"

"Damn right kicking hollow ass and not caring about getting names".

"Your right that does sound like fun".

"Too bad you can't join me".

"Who says I can't?"

"The old man and Yachiru".

"Shit".

"Although I could say you were helping me".

Kenpachi nodded and smiled.

"You could".

"I think I will. It's ass kicking time!"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Kenpachi and I flash stepped out to patrol the area.

**A/N: Well it looks like Justin and Kenpachi are getting along pretty well. Wonder what I'll right next....damn it....(pounds head on desk) this is gonna take a little bit longer than I hoped. (rubs forehead) oh well and by the way when I started writing this chapter I was listening to Points of Authority by Linkin Park. I usually listen to them but towards the end I was listening to Bounce by System of a Down. Sorry my chapters are so short right now when I get more ideas for a single chapter they may start getting a little bit longer. ^_^ Itachislayer31 ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

--Near the park--

"Stupid asshole always arguing with me!" Lisa Anne yelled, "Sometimes I wish he would just leave me alone!"

"Who are you mad at?" Uryu asked walking up to her.

"My stupid cousin".

"Who's your cousin?"

"Justin, ugh, I hate him sometimes".

"Your his cousin?"

"Yeah you're not the only one that was surprised. Didn't Rukia say anything to you?"

"She didn't. So what did he do?"

"He argued with me".

"About what?"

"Nothing big he's always putting himself down. I don't see how he could love anyone with that attitude about himself".

"What so wrong with that? It's just how he works with his problems".

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"He's all I got left. My real mom died in an accident a while back and my father was never really in the picture".

"I see. But what about the rest of your family?"

"Justin was the only other person in my family that actually cared much about me besides my mom. Nobody else..."

Lisa was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"Nice one Kenpachi" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Your not to bad yourself. How about we fight each other?" Kenpachi called back.

"I couldn't fight you here. We would have to be in Soul Society for that to ever happen".

"And?"

"Dude, both of us fighting each other would tear both places apart. I mean geez I got friends here and Ichigo would never be able to fight you again cause we would have killed with just our reiatsu".

"Damn it, now that you put it that way".

"Would you too cut it out?!" Lisa yelled.

I flash stepped next her and she turned to face me. We glared at each other for awhile.

"Um..Kenpachi don't you think we should get out of here?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah this could get ugly" he replied.

Kenpachi flash stepped away and Uryu god stepped away at the same time to different places.

"Look I didn't mean to make you angry earlier" I said trying to calm Lisa down.

"Then why did you yell at me?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to I just don't like people to argue with me. You knew that and yet you did it anyway".

"I-I'm sorry. You're right I did know".

Lisa began to tear up and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's not your fault everyone slips sometimes" I said.

Lisa threw her weight into me and knocked me to the ground.

"I just wish you wouldn't talk about yourself like that. I hate it when-".

I wrapped my arms around her and she went silent.

"I know. It's a habit though" I whispered.

"A bad habit" Lisa whispered back.

"Yeah I know, but it's hard to get rid of".

"I want to go home".

"Which one?"

"The only one I really have".

I flash stepped Lisa to my new place.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't want to be anywhere but here", she replied.

I walked towards the door and Yoruichi ran up behind us.

"Hey hows it going?" she asked.

"Good for the moment", I replied.

"Something happen?"

"We would rather not talk about it".

Yoruichi nodded and went back to talking to Isshin. I continued into the house and stood outside the first bedroom.

"I wasn't going to show you this quite yet so close your eyes until I put you down", I said.

"Alright" Lisa said closing her eyes.

I opened the door and walked slowly into the room.

"What your favorite color?" I asked Lisa as I put her down.

She opened her eyes.

"You remembered! Lavender and pink" she yelled jumping up and down.

"I thought you would like it", I said smiling,

"Of course I do!"

Lisa went around the room and then finally jumped on the bed.

"You know my mom never really spoiled me like this" she said.

"Yeah I know. You'll get used to it", I replied.

"I think I know why I like to be around you some much now".

"Really?" I asked trying to hold back the eagerness to hear what she thinks,

"I guess you're kinda like the father I never had", she said smiling, "I'm just glad that you decided to take care of me".

"How could I not?", I asked then I fully heard her words, "Wait what?"

"Your like the father I never had".

"But we're about the same age".

"Yeah and your point is?"

"I guess I don't have one".

"Then, shush".

Since I was still by the door I turned around to leave.

"Enjoy your room", I said then walked out.

"Wait Jus-" Lisa began, then heard a door open and close, "-tin, oh when will I learn?"

Lisa sat in her room staring at what I had done for her wondering why I would go through the trouble.

--Meanwhile--

"Hey Justin where you going?" Ichigo said as he spotted me coming out of the house.

"Away from people for the time being", I replied, "I just need some me time".

"If I have to go looking for you again I will personally kick your ass".

"Only if I let you, which by the way I probably would let you".

Before Ichigo could say anymore I flash stepped away leaving him with a puzzled look on his face. When I stopped running I noticed that I was near the soccer field.

_Damn it!_, I cursed inwardly.

As I walked casually passed the field I noticed a group of upper class men picking on a group of smaller kids.

"Oh here we go" I muttered.

I turned and in an instant was standing next to Karin.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked while staring down the main instigator of the group.

"No theres no problem here" he said backing of slightly.

"Yo, dude your weak if your gonna just back down like that to someone like him" one of the boys taunted.

"Walk away right now", I said sternly.

"Or what big guy? Your gonna hurt us?"

I sighed.

"I didn't want it to come to this", I muttered.

One of the boys from the group threw a punch and I caught it without blinking an eye.

"That was the wrong move" I said squeezing his hand causing the bones to crush.

"Oh shit! Let go man, I'm sorry!" he screamed in pain.

"Now apologize to my friend's sister and her friends".

All three boys turn to Karin and her friends and apologized then ran away.

"You didn't have to do that" Karin said scowling.

"Whatever. Just think about it though what would Ichigo had have done?"

"Worse".

"Then think of it as doing it for them rather than doing it for anyone else".

She slapped the back of my head lightly.

"Thanks" she said then ran off in the direction of home.

"Your welcome" I muttered after her.

I walked away from the field and continued my walk hoping that no one would bother me or that I wouldn't see anything I needed to stop. I walked for about five more minutes and got bored then stopped at the mall. While walking through the mall I noticed Rangiku and walked past hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled as she tackled me.

I couldn't say anything seeing as I couldn't breathe.

"Oops, I'm sorry".

Rangiku let me go and I stood up.

"I am just glad that not every woman I meet is like you Ran", I growled.

"Geez are all Captains uptight?"

"Don't care".

"Would you-?"

"No" I said walking away.

"Please".

"Not unless it just to talk".

"Alright then what's on your mind?"

"Wondering how I'm going break some interesting news to Yoruichi".

"About what?"

"My cousin is going to be living with us though I'm not sure if she knows yet or not".

"You should tell her before she finds out the hard way it will make it easier on your face in the long run".

"Duh I want to tell her I just don't know how".

**A/N: Oh holy crap now I have to decide how I'm gonna have Matsumoto help Justin. (beats head into table) geez that hurt oh well shit happens. ^_^ Itachislayer31 ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (curses) wish I did though. The only thing in this story is the idea, Lisa Anne, and the abilities placed in the story for the all OC. Except Luke his powers are not my doing but a friends doing.**

Chapter 21

--Urahara Shop--

"Hey Urahara are you here?" I called as I walked in.

"Ssh" Benihime scolded.

"What?"

"He's sleeping".

"Oh joy, you haven't seen Yoruichi around have you?"

"Yeah she came by earlier on her way to Soul Society".

"Ah shit I forgot about that. Can you tell her to find me once she gets back?"

"Sure thing".

"Thanks see you later".

I flash stepped away towards home.

--Outside Justin's house--

"Hey kid whats up?" I heard a voice call.

I turned around and saw Shunsui.

"Oh hey Shunsui what going on?" I replied

"Nothing but I asked you first", he said casually.

"Just waiting for Yoruichi to get home".

"I heard about you getting a place with her. Is it true?"

"Yeah".

"You sure are lucky. I've been trying to get a woman to love and hold onto but for some reason it isn't going so well".

"Who we talking about here?"

"Nanao who else?"

"Isn't that a bit against the rules though?"

"Not really as long as Yama-jii knows before 'anything' happens".

"Cool, I guess. So what brings you here anyway?"

"I got a couple days off so I'm spending it here".

"Awesome" I said rolling my eyes.

"Justin!" Lisa Anne called out the door.

"I'll be there in a minute" I called back.

"Oh who's that?" Shunsui asked.

"Right come on in I'll introduce you to her".

Shunsui followed me into the house.

"Hey Lisa this is Shunsui. Shunsui this Lisa Anne, she's my cousin".

"Pleasure to meet you Lisa chan" Shunsui said.

"A pleasure to meet you too. I've heard much about you" she replied.

Shunsui looked back at me and I nodded.

"Well I'm going to get back before Nanao has a fit", he calmly.

"So Nanao did come with you then?" I asked.

"Yeah and she's got gears turning in her head constantly I just know it".

"Maybe she wants you" I teased.

"Now your just teasing me".

"Yeah maybe. But you never know".

Shunsui walked off down the street and I turned to Lisa.

"So what is it that you wanted?"

"Um...I forgot" she said while visually trying to hold back a snicker.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room if you want me", I said and then headed down the hallway.

_She can be so forgetful it's a wonder how she even gets any home work done_, I thought as I laid on my bed.

_Yo_, I heard mentally, _pay attention._

_What the hell?_

_Aw come on kid its me Jay._

_Oh right duh._

_You seen Tempest around there?_

_Nope ain't seen her why?_

_She disappeared on me and I ain't seen her in a while._

_Yeah well I ain't seen Yoruichi for a while either._

_Now I don't feel to bad at least I know it ain't me._

_Yoruichi had a meeting to go to in Soul Society maybe Tempest went with her._

_Maybe._

"Justin are you paying attention to me?" Lisa asked.

_I'm out kid. See ya later._

_Later._

"What now Lisa?" I growled.

"You don't have to be so mean" she scolded.

"Yeah I do I was trying to get some sleep".

"Well sorry Ichigo and his sisters are here".

"What do they want?"

"They want to invite us to dinner".

"Tell them I'll be out in a minute".

"Alright".

Lisa ran down the hallway.

"No running in the house damn it!!" I yelled after her.

"Sorry", she yelled back.

I got up and looked at the clock.

_6:30 pm holy shit its that late already?_

I walked into the living room and saw Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu.

"Hey hows it going?" I asked calmly.

"Stupid dad wants us to invite you for dinner" Ichigo growled.

"Face, back or stomach?"

"Face and stomach".

"You know if you would just help me out then you wouldn't have to deal with him".

"I would rather him kill me than you".

"Fine suit yourself".

"Ichi-nii be nice" Yuzu scolded Ichigo.

As Ichigo opened his mouth to speak the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi....Hey Toshiro....Nah I can't....I'm having dinner with the Kurosaki family tonight....Thanks for the offer though....Tomorrow is good.....how about around noon?....Alright then see you tomorrow".

I hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that".

"So are you going to come or not?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I just told Toshiro that I could go with him and the rest of the people in town tonight for drinks since I was going to be at your place".

"And you told him that why?"

"Cause it's true. Since you three asked first".

"You know Matsumoto is gonna bug him about it then he'll get pissed and tell her where you are then she'll come and drag you off".

"Hopefully she waits until after dinner" I said with a smile.

"Yeah hopefully".

As Lisa and I followed Ichigo to his house Shinji decided to pop in and get me to talk to some one for him. I told him I was busy and he left. We went inside the Kurosaki home as Isshin was coming down the stairs.

"Ah welcome to our beautiful home", he greeted Lisa and I.

"Been here already", I muttered.

Lisa smacked me and gave me a be nice look.

"Thank you for having us over" Lisa said politely.

"Sheesh that hurt" I muttered.

Ichigo pulled me off to the side of the group.

"That guy you talked to on your way here. Do you know him well?" he asked

"Not really. The only thing I can tell you about Shinji is that he's a bit different than a normal human" I replied.

"I noticed that but I want to know how he's different".

"He's a Vaizard. Originally a shinigami that came to gain and tame an inner hollow".

"Do you think I should get help from him?"

"I would if you want to keep your body".

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on do you remember when I fought Yoruichi?"

"Yeah".

"My hollow was taking over more of my body than even he wanted".

"I don't get it don't shinigami with inner hollow have hollow that want out?"

"If that's what Urahara said he's sorely mistaken. Not all hollow want out the just want free will. My hollow for example waited until he knew I would give him a name to ask for a body".

"Why did he wait?"

"A name is a sign of free will".

"So then you trust him?"

"As long as he's outside my body neither of us can use his powers".

"Ichi-nii, Justin, dinner is ready", Yuzu called.

"Did that help any?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little" Ichigo replied.

"Don't try and give him free will though. He'll just use that to take over. Your hollow wants your power, Ichigo, don't let him have it. Get stronger and go to Shinji for help".

"Thanks for the advice".

I nodded and smiled then we headed to the kitchen to have dinner.

--After dinner--

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo answered it.

"What Matsumoto?"

"Is Justin here?"

"Yeah he is now what do you want?"

"I want him to come drinking with us".

"Why?"

"Cause Renji is getting boring and Toshiro is no fun to drink with".

"Shunsui is in town too" I said walking up.

"I tried to get him to come but Nanao said they were busy" Rangiku said.

"Good grief I'm gonna have to be sober for this night damn it".

"Justin are you being mean again" Lisa called.

"No I'm just not wanting to go out with Rangiku and company".

"Why not? Go have fun. If anything comes up I'll have Ichigo do it for you".

I looked at Ichigo who shrugged.

"Keep her safe Ichigo. You're one of the few people I trust".

"You trust me?"

"Yeah even though you fight weird".

Before Ichigo could say anything I turned Rangiku around and directed her away from a steaming Ichigo.

"What did you say that for?"

"Something to get drunk for therefore I don't remember ever saying it".

"Oh smart. Why don't I ever think of that".

"Dunno".

"Sorry for dragging you off like this".

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for I starting to get ticked at Ichigo's father".

"Yeah?"

"Yep. That guy could get on anyones nerves", I said, "Ah shit I forgot to make sure that Ichigo could get her home".

"Whatever just lighten up and have some fun".

I looked up and noticed we were standing in a bar that I had passed and helped out a couple times. As soon as I walked in the owner came over and asked if I was a customer this time. I nodded and he went back to the bartender whispered something and then went to the back.

"What was that about?" Rangiku asked.

"I usually am kicking people outta here. I help the owner out on the occasion".

"Aw man thats cool".

"Yeah I guess so".

The bartender walked over with two or three bottles of sake to the table we were sitting at and said that anything we get would be on the house.

"Well Ran it looks like we're getting really drunk tonight".

"Oh hell yeah! Now we're talking".

"Too bad no one else could join us".

"Toshiro will be here later. Soifon and Kenpachi may stop in".

"Oh wonderful I have a strong feeling that I'm going to be carried home tonight".

Rangiku and I talked and drank for about three hours. Kenpachi came in followed by Soifon.

"Yo Kenpachi over here" I called.

"Damn kid you can hold your liquor well", he said sitting down.

"So I've been told".

The bartender brought over two more bottles and I offered one to Kenpachi.

"Thanks kid".

"How are you going to pay for all this", Soifon asked.

"Don't worry Soifon it all on the house" Rangiku said.

"Yeah it's all good. I helped this place out a bit before and so their paying me back".

"Oh".

After five or six more bottles Jay and Tempest walked in.

"Hey Justin how did you get in here?" Tempest asked.

"Oh hey Tempest I....uh helped out the owner a couple times and he don't mind".

"That explains why I don't feel like normal", Jay said.

"What are you talking about?" I said taking a drink.

"Your drunk dumb ass. Some one take this guy home".

"Aw geez everyone is buzz kill right now" Rangiku said.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid I'll let Justin stay" Yoruichi said as she walked in.

"Coming from the lady who forgot to remind me about her meeting".

"Shut it lover boy it ain't my fault that you forgot".

"Yeah whatever".

I motioned for the bartender who then brought more sake.

"Party or something?" he asked as he set the bottles down.

"Nah, just having a good night that's all".

"Matsumoto what did I tell you not to do?" Toshiro yelled as he walked in.

"Um...I think you told me not to let the Captain get drunk but I can't remember".

"That's exactly what I said".

"Since when did people start calling me 'the Captain'?" I asked.

"Not too long after Yachiru started calling you 'Pyro' a little green haired girl began to refer to you as '_The_ Captain".

"Wonder why".

"Cause I can" a little girl said jumping onto the table.

"Am I too drunk or does the sober people in the room see this too?" I asked at random.

"It's not you I see her too" Yoruichi said picking up the girl.

"Put me down!" the girl yelled.

"Not until you tell me what your doing here".

"Looking for dat guy" she said pointing to me.

"Why?"

"I wanna get his help".

"With what?"

"I wanna be able to fight again and he can help me with dat".

"Is that all?"

"Well not really..."

"Well spit it out".

"I can't tell joo. Only him".

"Alright well when he's not drunk I'll make sure you talk to him".

The little girl smiled then ran off.

"Seriously now what the hell was that about?" I mumbled.

"You'll find out later. Have fun I'm heading home" Yoruichi said.

"Oh yeah before I forget Lisa is gonna be living with us".

"I don't have a problem with that. See ya later".

"Bye"

Yoruichi walked out of the bar and went home.

"What a way to tell her" Rangiku slurred.

"At least I told her".

"Yeah what ever".

We stayed at the bar until closing time and then we got kicked out.

"Aw man I guess I gotta go home now" I muttered.

"Yeah we all should get back people maybe wondering where the hell we are", Toshiro said.

"Oh finally Little Shiro speaks".

"I'm only gonna let you get away with that cause your drunk but don't do it again or I'll beat you down hard".

"What ever you can try".

"Just go home already!"

"Yeah I'm going".

I took about three steps and then stumbled into the wall.

"You ain't drunk enough" Rangiku said, "You took three steps unassisted".

"Oh apparently you use big words when your drunk".

"I guess I do".

"Ever been to a meeting drunk?"

"Yeah I did that once but I got in a lot of trouble".

"Matsumoto you went to a meeting drunk!?" Toshiro yelled.

"Oops I hadn't told him yet".

"When were you planning on telling him?" I asked.

"Never. I hate it when he's mad at me".

"Then don't be so stupid" Toshiro growled.

"Geez man calm down" I said then turned to Ran, "We really should have got him drunk it would be way more interesting right now".

"I agree with that", she stuttered.

"You know after all that it's kinda funny Kenpachi only got a small buzz".

"Now that ain't fair".

"I think it totally fair", Kenpachi said, "I thought that Toshiro would have a little trouble getting all of us home if we were all drunk".

"You just said you held back", I taunted.

"So you gotta problem with that?"

"Nah. Damn it I need to get home".

Kenpachi threw me over his shoulder and started walking off.

"No fair. I ain't ready to leave yet".

"Too bad".

Kenpachi walked until he reached my house then went to the door and knocked. Lisa answered the door.

"I brought Justin home. Crazy kid got drunk, really drunk".

"Thank you" Lisa said.

Kenpachi set me on my feet and I stumbled. Lisa caught me and pulled me inside.

"Thanks Lisa".

"Well its your fault you got drunk".

"Yeah whatever".

"You should quiet down Yoruichi is sleeping since you didn't come home until now".

"Yeah I figured".

Lisa helped me to the couch and sat me down.

"Thanks I'm just gonna sleep here".

"Fine".

Lisa turned to walk off and slipped and fell into my arms.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Good".

"Um..you can let go now".

"..."

"Justin?"

"..."

"Figures he fell asleep".

She tried to free herself from my grip but couldn't.

"Damn it. This is gonna be one uncomfortable night".

**A/N: Yeah...wasn't gonna do that but hey it was better than my other idea. So....um....yeah yes that is Neliel I'm bringing her into the story before she's supposed to be and she won't be in Hueco Mundo later sorry people. Well I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. ^_^Itachislayer31^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: (jumps up and down) I made it to chapter 22!! I didn't originally think about getting this far so I making up most of this as I go along.**

Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning with only a slight hangover but a hangover none the less. I tried to sit up but felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down and saw Lisa lying on my chest.

_Um....what the hell is going on here?_ I thought.

"Lisa wake up", I said shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Ssh" she whispered.

"You're kinda sleeping on me".

"I'm what?"

"Sleeping on me".

Lisa sat up.

"Well at least I can move now".

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night when you came home I helped you to the couch. When I started to walk away I slipped and you caught me and then fell asleep".

"Oh that answers my next question".

"Your not even gonna ask why I didn't wake you?"

"Nope"

Why?"

"Because you probably did try and I didn't pay any attention".

"Exactly".

"I did that on purpose".

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to see what you would do".

Lisa kicked me.

"Hey it's not my fault. One: I was drunk last night and two: I guess I thought you smelled good".

"That's weird coming from you".

"Yeah I know I had to think about it before saying it".

"What are you two making so much noise for?" Yoruichi said walking into the living room.

"Nothing", I said.

"That's not what it sounded like".

"We don't wanna talk about it", Lisa said.

"Justin come here please", Yoruichi said sternly.

I got up and was at her side in seconds. She pulled me into another room before speaking.

"You know what would that have looked like to someone else?" she asked.

"Hey I was asleep the whole time she was there I promise", I defended myself.

"Sure you were".

"I fell asleep after I caught her when she slipped. You of all people should know about my grip by now".

"Fine just don't ever get that drunk again. I may just hurt you next time".

"Geez buzz kill. Fine you better tell Ran then cause I'm not".

"Tell Ran what?"

"She invited both of us out tonight".

"Both of us?"

"Yeah since you didn't stay last night".

"Okay but that still doesn't answer the 'why' question".

"Its kind of a congratulatory party for us".

"Because we got a place together?"

"No doubt".

"Alright then tonight and thats it".

"Buzz kill", I muttered.

"Plus I heard part of what you said".

"What part?"

"Right about when you said she smelled good".

"Alright hey don't get pissed I was drunk and I um... well was drunk".

"You were going to say some thing else".

"Ugh, fine she was wearing a perfume or something and it smelled good".

"Fine. Its just that your comment made me a little un easy".

I kissed Yoruichi deeply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset", I said softly.

"I hope you know this isn't really the place" she said breaking the kiss.

"Who cares?"

"I do and I think Lisa might".

I looked around and noticed we were standing right inside Lisa room.

"Well damn it".

Yoruichi pulled me out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Shut up and eat something", she said as I opened my mouth to complain.

"Fine whatever" I retorted.

"Don't piss me off".

"Hey you're not the one with a hangover".

"No but when I do they're much worse than what you got".

"I bet I could out drink you and still have not much of a hangover".

"You're on".


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: HA! I'm back. That's right just one person saying continue please made me want to continue. Oh yeah, DON'T hate me I'll be killing someone out of the story soon.**

**Dedicated to: HanakoAnimeaddict, thanks for the urge to write again!**

Chapter 23

The Bet

"Yoruichi what are we doing today?" I asked breaking the silence.

"The usual. Fighting Hollow and then wondering what to do," she replied.

_Right_, I thought, _Nothing more than beating on some Hollow and then doing nothing to keep me going_. I sighed and sat down.

"Whats wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Bullshit".

"Babe if something was wrong I would tell you. You know that".

"Bullshit".

"Don't just keep saying 'bullshit'. Repetitiveness gets on my nerves".

"Fine. Don't keep spouting lies then".

"You want the truth?"

"Yes I want the fucking truth".

"Alright then. I'm getting seriously tired of the same fucking thing every single day. Its repetitive and boring".

"Tell me about it".

I got up from the table and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Yoruichi asked.

"Out" I replied.

"Where?"

"To talk to people and stuff".

"Shinji?"

"Maybe. Maybe not".

I walked out of the house and started towards the school. _I guess I gotta break Uryu's heart_, I said silently to myself. I continued on and met Lisa part of the way there.

"Lisa why aren't you in school?" I asked.

"I was worried about you" she replied.

I stopped dead in my tracks. _How can I kill her just like that? After all that I went through to create her?_ I thought while cursing silently. "Where you really?"

"Yeah. You're like a father to me," she said causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Walk with me for a bit".

"Justin are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. _Yeah but you're about not to be_.

We walked and talked all the way to the river, where a barrier was placed beforehand.

"Justin, where are we?" Lisa asked.

"Many people have lost their lives here," I said ignoring her question. "There's going to be just one more. Bakudō 4, Hainawa". Ropes of pure energy bound Lisa and held her in place.

"W-what are you doing?!" Lisa screamed.

"Following orders," I replied.

Lisa's eyes widened as I drew my zanpakuto. "Why?" she cried.

"I was wrong in creating you. I would have let you continue but you weren't supposed to fall in love with him".

"You mean-"

"Yes Uryu," I said cutting her off.

"How did you know?"

"I made you. How would I not know!"

Lisa went silent for a moment. "I thought you loved me".

"No, I don't" I said running my sword through her heart. "I never did." I pulled my ressurecion and removed her head from her shoulders in one swift movement. "You never exsisted," I said and burned the body containing her "soul". I took a few minutes and cleaned my swords then sheathed them. I left the area of the barrier and walked away casually.

"Fuck. I need a drink" I said out loud to myself and headed for the local bar.

After I got there I sat in the far corner away from everyone. One of the barmaids came up and asked what I wanted.

"You got anything American?" I asked.

"Yes we do actually" she replied.

"I want a bottle of Jack Daniels".

"Alright one moment". The woman wandered away and came back a few minutes later with my bottle.

"Thanks" I said politely. "Oh if anyone comes looking for me I'm getting drunk and don't want to be bothered."

"Sure thing," she said and went back to work.

I sighed and opened the bottle and started drinking.

-- A few hours later--

"Um...excuse me sir?" I heard a voice say.

"What?" I growled.

"Don't worry about it honey I'll get him awake", I heard another voice say.

"Gah, what part of not bothered do people not understand?" I muttered.

"Alright Justin get your drunk ass up we got stuff to do" the second voice said again and I recognized it as Yoruichi.

"You know what...I did my job for the day. So if you don't mind you can fuck off for a bit" I growled again.

Yoruichi sighed. "Such a bitter person today. What happened?"

"Not talking about it".

"Tell me goddamn it".

"I can't you'll have to ask Yamamoto".

"Fine I will then".

"When I get home I'm gonna want to sleep. If I'm not home in three hours have Ichigo or someone come get me."

"Alright love" Yoruichi said and walked away.

**A/N: Well I know its short but I've got school stuff to do as well. College sucks but now that I'm there I gotta do it. Also I hope that you all liked this chapter. Review and let me know.**

**Yoruichi: You know you should have never stopped.**

**Me: Duhr but I had to think on this for a bit.**

**Soifon: For almost a year?**

**Me: Um....maybe?**

**Kisuke: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME**

***I slap Kisuke***

**Me: ENOUGH!! DAMN!**

**Kisuke: Sorry**

**Me: You better be. Okay! Posting time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So anyone glad that I'm back? Review this or the last chapter with any good ideas and I will reply. Also if you are just so happy that I've posted again let me know. ^_^ Itachislayer31 ^_^**

Chapter 24

"Oi, Justin." I heard a voice say.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Get up I need to take you home".

"Go away crazy voice".

"I'm not crazy. I'm Ichigo".

I sat up straight. "What time is it?"

"About 3 in the afternoon. Why?"

"Gah...damn get me home Ichigo. Preferably without dropping me".

"I'll try".

As Ichigo helped me down the road towards home it felt like people were staring at me. _I can't stand it anymore_. Ichigo got me home and to the couch.

"Justin are you all right?" he asked.

"Not really. Also no I don't wanna talk about it," I replied.

"Alright just asking."

Ichigo left and I sat there alone. _Why does this hurt so much_? I sulked.

After a few hours Yoruichi wandered in from the bedroom.

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"About three and a half hours ago," I replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering. I was getting worried though".

"Ichigo came and got me," I growled.

"I _sent_ him to get you".

"I figured you did, but I was drunk beyond all belief so I forgot".

"Tsk tsk," she said and walked off.

_Bitch has no idea_, I thought supposedly in my head.

"I heard that," Yoruichi yelled from the other room.

"Bullshit," I yelled back. _That was in my head how in the world did she here me_?

_What do you think_? Jay piped up.

_I have no idea_, I replied.

_She's beginning to develop inner hollow abilities_.

_Bullcrap there's no way_.

_ There is_.

_ How? I don't see how its possible._

_ Well you should have payed attention when I was yelling at you all those time you were doing it._

I started to say something but stopped.

_ You know I'm right, _Jay hissed.

_ Probably but I don't care_! _Just leave me alone for a bit._

"Yoruichi I'm going out for a bit. I need to go think over some stuff," I called out.

"Fine, just make sure you don't do anymore stupid crap," she called back.

With that I got up and left without looking back. I walked around town not really paying attention to anyone around me until I ran into someone.

I snapped out of it but didn't look at who it was.

"Yo," a voice said.

"Sorry Ikkaku," I said softly.

"Just watch where your walking next time."

"Yeah."

Ikkaku looked at me sceptically. "Whatever is bothering you, deal with it, for me beating the shit out of stuff helps."

"Trust me at the moment if I did that all of Soul Society would be after me."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "So just let me deal with it myself alright?"

"Fine," he said and shunpo'd away.

"Tsk, what is it with people trying to deal with MY problems?" I wondered out loud.

"Because you show to much of your feelings outwardly," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Kisuke standing there.

"Irusai, baka" I growled.

"Using Japanese now are you?" he asked.

"Do you have problems with it?"

"No not really."

"Then fuck off for me would ya?"

"Alright then," he said and walked off.

_What the fuck is it with these stupid fucking people trying to deal with my fucking issues?_

I shunpo'd away not caring much about life anymore even though I'd become a full hollow if I did die. I stopped upon a cliff and looked down. _Well, I probably shouldn't but I want to. Ah fuck it_. With that I jumped and about half way down got caught by Yoruichi.

"God damn it! Will you once in your life let me do what I want?!" I yelled.

"No god damn it I'm not gonna let you just kill yourself like this", Yoruichi replied.

"Why the fuck won't you?"

"I love you thats why!"

"Yeah well I hate me!"

"Fine!" she said as she let me continue to drop. "Don't come home if you live…"

_Fine I won't._


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well will you look at this another chapter… who knew that I could get so much motivation for this fic from school. Yes that's right, I WRITE WHILE IN SCHOOL! Classes? BLEGH! I do the work relatively quick then write while I wait for class to finish. SO! On with the show! Oh one more thing, what if Yoruichi had a sister? Don't like it? OH WELL! ~~Itachislayer31~~**

Chapter 25

I slowly woke up in an alcove of trees that seemed very unfamiliar to me, so I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my arm and leg. I screamed in pain and a figure approached and forced me to lie back down.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Ssh," a female voice said, "You need to stay still. Your left arm and leg are broken."

"Fine, whatever, where am I?"

"You're safe right now. That's all that you need to know."

I sighed and closed my eyes. _I have no idea where I am and I'm lying in the middle of a bunch of trees with some girl that I don't know._

The girl looked over at me and smiled. "My name is Evelyn. Everyone calls me Eve though".

"Well under the circumstances it's nice to meet you. Do I get to see your face at all?" I replied.

"Of course," she said as she kneeled next to me.

I looked up at her and my eyes widened. What I saw was a very beautiful woman. A few years older than me, her demeanor came across as very nice.

I looked at her and blushed slightly. "My name is Justin. Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem. I can't help but help the cute ones."

I blushed slightly. _How is she able to get to me like this?_, I wondered in amazement.

Eve got up and walked over out of my sight range and I drifted of to sleep.

_So Justin, what do you think?_, Jay asked.

_Let me sleep Jay just for a bit, okay? _I retorted.

_Fine kid; just know I want to talk to you when you get up_.

_Whatever, _I said and fell back into a deep sleep for a few hours.

In the middle of my wonderful sleep I began to have a nightmare and woke up screaming only to feel something resting on my chest. I looked down and saw Eve's beautiful face. I smiled slightly at her while she slept then looked around. As the light of dawn began to appear it became clear that we were in a building but I couldn't really tell what kind of a building from my angle. I moved slightly to get a better view and Eve shifted in her sleep.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" I heard her mumble.

"Nothing I didn't mean to wake you is all".

"It's okay I was partially awake anyway. Kinda pretending not to be," she said blushing.

I rested my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Surprisingly I'm fine with it".

She smiled and tried to force away a blush.

"I have just one question though," I said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I kinda want to stand up. Do you think you could help me up?"

She nodded and helped me stand up slowly. As I stood straight up I lost my balance and fell into her arms causing both of us to go beet red.

"Um...sorry about that," I said trying to straighten back up.

"It's okay," she replied, "Your cute. I'm not sure I want to leave you ever".

This time my face got brighter. "Are you sure? There's some stuff that I've done that I'm not proud of".

"I'm sure", she said, "Now I have a question for you. Why did you jump off that cliff?"

"I tend to get a little suicidal when things get really bad for me in my life," I replied.

"What happened that was that bad?"

I looked down and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," Eve said, "It wasn't my place to ask. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned back around, "The words 'Can you' and 'Will you' mean different things. Can I? Yes. Will I? Of course I will".

After I said those words I lost my balance yet again and fell into her arms. I looked up at her face and stared just for a moment then kissed her lips softly.

Eve pressed against me and returned the kiss.

I held her close to me and ran my hand down her leg and up her thigh and she began to squirm.

"Mmm...Justin..."

"Just a bit horny aren't you?"

"Only a little," she replied blushing.

I ran my hand farther up her thigh and felt a wet spot.

"Are you sure it's only a little?"

"Mmhm," she moaned.

"So if I was to try and take your pants off, you'd fight me?" I asked as I began to unbutton her pants to slide them off.

"No I don't think I will," she said as she pushed down her pants.

I smiled and pulled her pants all the way down. "Well I'm glad we're both on the same page".

"Me too," she moaned as I put my hand in her panties and began rubbing her clit.

I slowly massaged her more and started to push my fingers in her pussy.

She gasped and clenched around my fingers as I began to move them back and forth. "Mm-more," she gasped, clinging to me.

"More? How about I make it better?" I replied as I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my cock and thrusted in slowly causing her to moan.

As soon as she moaned there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Your sister", I heard a familiar voice say.

"Shoot, hide somewhere while I clean up quickly," Eve said as she pushed me up.

"Alright," I whispered.

I hid in bedroom out of sight and Eve let the person in.

"Hey Yoruichi," I heard Eve say.

"Hey sis," Yoruichi sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend left".

"He did?"

"Yeah, I think that I said something wrong, again".

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I wish I could see him once more, but I told him I didn't want to see him again if he jumped...he jumped".

"He jumped?"

"He jumped from the cliff near here".

"Really, I thought I saw someone walk away from there with a few bruises".

"What did they look like?" Yoruichi said jumping up.

"He was cute. He had really dark brown hair that was really curly".

"Oh my god, that was him".

Eve blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah it was".

"If I see him again I'll let him know you want to see him".

"Thanks sis".

"No problem".

Yoruichi left and Eve came into the room and lied on the bed and looked at me.

"She misses you," she said.

"I'm not going back," I replied, "I made up my mind".

"You need to let her know you're alive".

"I work with her. She'll find out soon enough".

"So just like her you're a shinigami?"

"Yeah I am".

"Sometimes I wish I could do what she does".

"No you don't. You'd be getting ordered around by me".

"I thought she was a captain".

"That was years ago. There's a new division now, and I hand picked the people in it".

"So you're the captain then?"

"Yeah I am".

Eve looked down at me then kissed my forehead.

"I'm falling in love with you," she said

"There have been a few people that have said that," I replied.

"Well I don't blame them you're sexy".

I blushed.

"Thank you," I said, "You don't think you could let me stay here for a little while do you?"

"I can and will let you".

"Thanks".

"You're welcome," she said then she kissed my forehead and pulled me onto the bed. "I hope you don't mind me holding you".

"I'm fine with it," I said and rested my chest on her shoulder.

She pulled me closer and hugged me tight. "I'm here for you. Don't let yourself become overwhelmed by your emotions. It's not good for you".

"Yeah I know," I said and fell asleep in her lap.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, well, well, I do believe that I need to decide which way I want to take this story for a few characters. Oh, one really big thing that will be happening in the story, is…wait…you'll find out later. I'm not sure what happens next. At this point in time everything is coming together as I write. Also review the last chapter and tell me what you think about the switch in the storyline. I know that I'm definitely keeping Justin with Eve now. Eve's basic personality is shaped by the relationship I have with my fiancée. Well onto the story! ~~Itachislayer31~~**

Chapter 26

"Justin?" I heard a voice whisper into my ear.

"Hm, what?" I groaned.

"Wake up. You're bleeding".

I sat up quickly and winced.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I held my side.

"I don't know," Eve said, "But you look really pale".

I turned and looked in the mirror. _Shit_, I thought,_ not now. I don't need this right now_.

"Justin? What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Nothing I'm gonna go out for a bit," I replied, "I'll be back in a little while. I got work to do".

"Alright," she said slightly worried, "What about the blood?"

"It'll heal quickly. I promise".

"Okay, get to work".

I shunpo'd from the house and stopped at the park where I saw Unohana.

"Justin, how are you?" Unohana asked.

"I'm fine," I replied still holding my side.

"Are you sure? You're very pale".

"I'm sure".

"Alright then, one question though have you been getting enough rest?"

"Yeah, I had a good dream last night".

"Good. Take care, Justin, I need to return to Seireitei in a few minutes".

"It was nice seeing you again, Unohana".

"Yes it was. I hope you can come up to visit sometime".

"I'll make plans to visit in the near future".

Unohana smiled as the Gate appeared. I bowed respectfully and shunpo'd away. As I shunpo'd away my hollow mask began to form on my face and I stopped in my tracks.

_I did say I would try to take over again did I not?_ Jay hissed.

All I could do was nod as the mask engulfed my face and my reiatsu flared.

_At Urahara's Shop_

"Did you feel that?" Ichigo asked randomly.

"Yes, I did," Yoruichi said as stood up. "I'm in charge of this mission since Justin is absent".

"That is Justin," Ichigo said lowly.

"What did you say?"

"That is Justin!"

Yoruichi looked down sadly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You should know better than me. I didn't fight him, you did!" Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi slapped Ichigo as tears ran down her face.

"Don't you ever bring that up again!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"Well you did" Yoruichi yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out of the building.

"Geez, I didn't mean it".

"We know. She knows," Rukia said, "just let her go Ichigo".

"Whatever, I'm going to find Justin," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo shunpo'd from the building to look for me.

_In the middle of a forest_

I dropped to my knees and winced and began holding my side tighter.

_You idiot_, I yelled internally, _I'm not in the best of health for this_.

_I know you're not that's why I'm doing it now_, Jay laughed.

I drew my zanpakuto and put it to my throat.

"Bankai, Fire Tempest the winged scorpion," I commanded.

The release wrapped around my throat and stabbed into my back.

"That didn't go as planned," I coughed and fell forward.

"Of course it didn't," Ichigo said as he stopped next to me.

"It did what I wanted though".

"Did it?"

"Yeah it did," I said as the mask splintered from my face.

"Justin?" Eve screamed as she ran up crying.

"Um…is it okay for me to be very confused?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"What happened to him?" Eve asked through tears as she turned to Ichigo.

"I'm not sure if he'd want you to know".

"Tell me damn it!"

"No sis I will," Yoruichi said as she shunpo'd next to Ichigo.

"Sis, what's going on?" Eve cried.

"He was turning into his hollow side".

"What happens when he does?"

"He could very well destroy everything".

"Everything?"

"Yeah, Jay, the little pale soul that is everything that Justin has kept pent up inside, holds all of Justin's anger and hate".

"But.."

"You fell in love with Justin, I know, I sensed him when he was there".

"You did?"

"I did. How could I not? He was my boyfriend, you know".

"I know but, I really do love him".

"That's why I'm stepping aside on this one. I can tell you do I don't want him to hurt me or you. And if I forced him to come back to me I would be hurting you".

"I understand then. Thank you, sis, I hope that you can understand why I love him".

"I do understand. Take good care of him. Just make sure you don't get on Seireitei's bad side".

"May I ask why?"

"He killed his own creation because she got on their bad side".

"He did?" Eve asked shocked.

"Yeah he did," Yoruichi replied, "But it hurt him so much inside that he jumped off that cliff".

"Oh, I see. Well I'll make sure to take care of him. I promise".

"Good, I gotta go write a report".

"Alright, sis, take care".

"I will," Yoruichi said as she shunpo'd away.

Eve picked me up and carried me home carefully.

"What did she do that was so bad?" Eve wondered out loud.

"She was created and given Quincy abilities," I said softly, "It was either destroy her or watch them destroy her. I chose to end it myself rather than watch her die by the hand of another person".

"I see," Eve said sadly.

"I didn't want to. But I felt it was right".

"I know but you didn't have to jump".

"I would have been fine but a certain purple haired goddess grabbed me as I was about to slow the fall and land on my feet".

"Yoruichi?"

I nodded.

"I understand. She still loves you Justin, but gave you up to your own decisions. Do you want to go back or stay?"

"I want to stay," I said as I sat up, "I want to be able to make you happy. I'm sorry I made you cry, but I wanted to protect you from something that could have happened".

Eve pulled me close and held me tight.

"I know," she said, "Yoruichi told me about your hollow".

"I was semi conscious during that time. I was healing my wounds".

"Good", she said then kissed my lips softly, "I love you Justin. Stay with me?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to stay", I replied then kissed her back.

Eve lay down next to me on the bed and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again.

She kissed me back as we drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
